Meet the Merry Parents
by financebabe
Summary: Stephanie agrees to help five of the Merry Men by posing as their girlfriend when they each go home for a visit. Eventual HEA for Steph and a MM but lots of friendship, learning, and angst first.
1. Setting the Stage

_These characters are not mine and no amount of wishing or dreaming about it will change that so I will just play with them here for my own entertainment. _

**Chapter 1 – Setting the Stage**

"Please," I whined.

"Babe." Ranger responded. This time he meant "No, I'm not telling you what they want and stop asking."

"Just one small hint," I tried pushing my luck.

I'm pretty sure Ranger sighed. "I promised the guys they could tell you want they wanted."

Realizing this was getting me no where I hopped off of his lap and felt Ranger take my hand in his. He brushed a kiss lightly across my palm and closed my fingers over it. "I will tell you that they want to ask you a favor and there is no one that can do it but you. You are completely free to say no to one or all of them. But, if you chose to say yes there are some conditions I applied before I would give my permission to this hair brained idea."

"What kind of conditions? And what idea? And who exactly will be there that I would say yes or no to?" I was beginning to get wound up and lost in my questions when Ranger pulled me back to reality.

"Like I said they will give you all the details at lunch. Why don't you come back here after you talk to them and I'll be glad to go over everything with you then?"

I nodded accepting the fact that was all I was going to get out of Ranger. "See you later Ranger."

"Babe."

Really would a goodbye be that difficult.

I took the elevator down to my current mode of transportation. It was a twelve year old red Honda Civic and while it rode fine, only the driver's side doors would open and there was very little room in the back for a skip. Most days it didn't matter as my skips weren't that big or dangerous and on days when I needed a little more room there was a black SUV reserved for me at RangeMan. Of course I hated taking it. In the two years I had worked for Ranger I had blown up three of his vehicles and I was always terrified of losing another. The guys seemed to find it amusing, I found it mortifying.

Driving to Shorty's to meet the guys for my mystery lunch I thought about the last time I blew up one of Ranger's vehicles. Six months ago I had just cuffed my latest skip, Melinda David, a 45 year old housewife accused of holding up a liquor store for 1 bottle of Jack Daniels. She came with very little noise or fuss which should have been my first clue that fate was not done with me.

We were just coming down the steps of her house when Melinda stopped walking. I heard her gasp and she told the scraggly man staggering in front of us, "Now listen here Earl, I am going down to the station and I'll be back in time for dinner, just go on in and watch your shows until I get back." I followed her lead and began walking forward. Just as we were passing Earl I saw him turn, pull a gun from his back and aim it at my black RangeMan issued SUV. "You aren't going anywhere Melinda" he slurred out drunkenly before opening fire. It took him five unsteady shots, but he finally hit the magic spot on the gas tank and BOOM!

Fifteen seconds later I heard the sound of sirens and felt the start of what would surely become a migraine. I knew fate wouldn't have mercy and allow the pain to be a stroke that would take me out of my misery quickly.

Earl continued weaving toward the house and passed out half way up the stairs. Eddie and Big Dog approached me each smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"Steph, whose car is that burning – yours or Ranger's?" Eddie asked.

"It was Ranger's" I admitted wondering what third world country I might find myself in tomorrow. Then I saw the smile disappear from Big Dog's face as he handed Eddie a handful of cash.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" I asked Eddie.

"Probably not, but I can tell you that because of you I now can take Shirley out and afford to pay the outrageous price the sitter demanded." He offered by way of explanation. "Had it been your car I would have been forced to order pizza and rent a movie tonight."

While this wasn't the most embarrassing situation I had found myself in I was still mad that I couldn't even bring in a simple willing FTA without blowing up a car. I felt the prickling of tears in my eyes and closed them to cut off their escape route before I lost it in front of Trenton's finest.

Eddie threw an arm over my shoulders and leaned in to my ear to ask, "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

Stepping back he asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath to spill the details of my most recent car's death when Melinda started talking. She told the entire story from my knocking on the door to Earl's fall on the steps. Big Dog went over to Earl and none too gently cuffed him as he was beginning to come to.

Eddie put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "Why don't we take the David's with us to the station? I'll get your receipt for you and drop it off to Connie this afternoon."

I looked into Eddie's kind eyes and said "thanks." I was about to tell him he was a good friend when I saw movement over Eddie's shoulder and noticed an angry Italian stalking toward me. Had he been a cartoon there would have been a storm cloud over his head. As it was there was a vein bulging from his neck, his face was already red and he was chewing up the remnants of a Tums. There was no way this was going to go well, even if we were not a couple at the moment.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I knew was coming.

Joe began by pointing at the still burning SUV. "Cupcake, will you finally admit that you are not capable of doing this job? This is completely beyond what you can handle, and you can't expect me to just drop what I'm doing every time you blow something up to check and be sure you are alright. Please tell me you have seen the light and you will give this up and come back home. I would be willing to forget our last fight if you would stop all of this." He was franticly motioning with his arms as he spoke.

Before Joe had a chance to take a breath I felt myself go from embarrassed to full blown rhino in 1.5 seconds. "Joe, we didn't have a little fight last week. I came home early and found you half naked on the couch with Terri Gilman. That isn't something you need to forget – that is an image that is permanently burned into my brain. You have no right to tell me what to do ever again. And for the record, I can do this job; I got my skip just fine."

Joe cut in just as I began to feel the tingling in my neck telling me Ranger was close by. "Cupcake, you need to be careful. There aren't many men who would put up with all this foolishness like I have. You need to understand you are running out of options. If you ever want to get married, you need to accept that this job has to go, your _associations _need to be dropped and you are going to have to change."

The way he sneered when he said "associations" made my stomach turn as I knew he meant my relationship with Ranger and my friendship with his men who I lovingly referred to as the Merry Men. Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Joe, you no longer have the right to dictate what I do and who I do it with. And you should be very care about trying to force your opinion on me regarding who I hold close to me. You worked your way out of that circle last week and now I have nothing left to say to you."

Before I could turn completely away he gritted out, "But they're thugs and they won't want you around once they see what an uptight bitch you really are."

Drawing back my arm and spinning around to Joe's face my fist collided hard with his nose. Joe doubled over with blood gushing down his face. "That is for calling them thugs. They are all honorable, good men who I am honored to call my friends. I trust them with my life and I would do anything for them. Goodbye Joe." I spit out.

With that I walked away and straight over to Ranger who was leaning against his Bronco with Tank, Bobby, and Lester flanking him. Ranger pulled my hand into his and said, "Babe", which I took as his way of asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I quipped. He raised a single eyebrow telling me he didn't believe my proclamation.

Then a traitor of a tear slipped from my eye. I brushed it away quickly and amended my previous statement, "Well, I will be fine, but right now I'm pissed as hell at Joe, and the stupid skip, and my inability to keep a car in one piece." As soon as I said it I realized I was standing in front of the man who owned the car that the fire department was hosing down and I began to try and pull away. I wondered if he would let me pack a few essentials before shipping me off.

Ranger was having none of that and he held my hand tighter to prevent my escape. Unfortunately he put just enough pressure on my knuckles to send a message of pain to my brain and I whimpered slightly. Of course he picked up on it and pulled my hand up for closer inspection. "Bobby," Ranger barked out when he saw the signs of bruising on my hand.

Bobby, the RangeMan medic, stepped over and gently examined my hand. He pressed on a few places that made me wince but I knew from past experience it didn't hurt enough to be broken. Apparently Bobby agreed. "I think some ice and Advil will take care of it. It doesn't appear to be fractured."

Thank goodness for that. I couldn't bear the thought of a trip to the ER on top of my current shame. But, before I could fall any deeper into a pit of despair Lester spoke up. "Hey beautiful, why don't you ride with me and Bobby. We were on our way to rent some flicks for a movie night with the guys. We'd love it if you joined us."

I hesitated and looked to Ranger for guidance. While it might appear he had his blank face on I could see the smallest sign of a smile by the upturn of the lines near his eyes. He lifted his chin marginally and I knew that was his way of telling me to go with the guys.

But, it was Lester who sealed the deal by putting his arm around me and whispering in my ear, "We can get some ice cream too and the boss man can't complain. Bobby told you put ice on your hand and holding a pint of Ben and Jerry's would do that. Consider it just what the doctor ordered." How can you argue with that logic? I happily followed them to their car.

Over the next few weeks I spent more and more time in the company of the Merry Men and found I loved to hang out with them. There was always that seed of doubt in my mind planted by Joe's words that once they got to know me they would realize I wasn't all that special and they wouldn't want to have me around. But, I decided to enjoy the time I could surrounded by testosterone and sexiness until they came to their senses.

Of course, spending time with the Merry Men meant I was around the Haywood offices giving me more opportunities to see Ranger. At first the kisses and looks of longing increased. I found myself pulled into the alley beside the bonds office nearly daily and kissed until I couldn't remember my name. But, after a couple of months of hidden touches and tastes I couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront Ranger about what we were to each other.

I stood outside his office trying to gather my courage and come up with an opening line when I heard him call to me, "Come on in Babe, it's open."

"Show off" I muttered as I stepped in closing the door behind me.

Ranger pointed to his computer and responded "Cameras." Being the model of patience he leaned back in his chair giving me his undivided attention but not saying another word.

"Ranger, what are we?" I blurted out. Not smooth, but it was at least a start. I realized my knees were beginning to shake so I sat in one of his office chairs before I collapsed.

Instantly, his blank face slammed down and I regretted coming in. "Why do you ask?" he countered.

I decided not to argue about him answering my question with a question and chose to lay it all on the line in the hope of getting some information from Batman.

"I'm confused about what this is" I motioned between us before continuing. "You have supported me in a way no one else ever has. You give me understanding, the tools I need, an endless supply of back up and cars which would make me say we are friends."

His face softened marginally, but not enough for me to get a read on it. So I pushed forward, "You also kiss me in a way that makes me forget to breathe, you touch me with enough heat to cause me to self combust and sometimes you look at me as though you want more yet, except for one glorious night, that is all there is." Finishing my explanation I felt my embarrassment complete with a bright red blush covering my face and flowing down to my neck and chest.

Ranger stood up and walked over to me. He gently took one of my hands in his and pulled me up to follow him to his leather couch. Sitting down he pulled me into his lap and put his arms tightly around my waist. "Stephanie," he began.

I knew as soon as he said my name this wasn't going to end the way I hoped it would.

"You are right I do want more. Those kisses in the alley make me forget myself too. You have brought a light into my world I cannot lose and I love you for it."

My heart rate began to soar, and I admit I began to hope. Then my world crashed down with his next word. "But..."

Nothing good ever follows that word.

"But, I cannot allow myself to let you fully into my heart and into my life. Not only would it be too dangerous for you, but I know I am not capable of opening up the way you need and deserve. I would fight to the death to protect you because of how important you are to me. There is no one who has ever shown me, or my men, the kind of acceptance and unconditional love you have. Some days I just want to lock you upstairs in order to have you safe and protected and with me, but I know you would never survive the captivity and that spark in you would go out. So I do what ever I can to help you soar and keep you safe."

I was not at a loss for words. Ranger had never put that many words together aloud before and I felt the need to say something.

"You do help me soar, in so many ways. You are the only person I think that has ever understood me."

"It's because I understand you that I don't push for more than what we have. I would give you anything within my power, but I can't give you all of me because there are things in my past that I have to keep closed and I will not allow the darkness there to cast a shadow on your light."

"Don't you think it should be my decision if the shadow is too dark for me? Don't you think we could be good together?" I countered.

"Not this time Babe. If there was ever a woman that I wanted to be in a relationship with it would be you, but you need to know this, what we have now, is all I can give you. As for being good together, our one night tells me we could be fabulous, but it isn't going to happen – it can't happen." He sounded defeated when he said the last part; as though he longed for it as much as I did but had made up his mind.

I wanted all of Ranger, his past, his future, his heart and his body. Tears began to slip from my eyes but I wasn't sobbing. My heart ached and I knew he could not be swayed. The mature side of me knew he was right, but the childish side of me wanted to scream and yell until he changed his mind. I decided to ignore both sides and leaned into him. "Where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us where we are." He answered as though that told me anything.

"And, where are we?" I pressed.

"We are friends Babe, the best of friends. We help each other, we support each other, and we admit there is an attraction there that cannot be acted upon. I need you in my life though. You give me strength and a purpose that I need to maintain my focus here. I don't want to lose your friendship over this." There was silence while I processed all of what he said. Then I heard him whisper into my hair the one word that would make me accept this despite my heart and body screaming against it. "Please."

I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. In a way it felt like goodbye. And, in many ways it was. We were saying goodbye to a dream that could not be. I found my voice enough to speak but I could not face him. "Okay Ranger, we will do it your way. I need you in my life too and you are my very best friend so I can't picture not having you to run to when I need help. But I need to have you tone down the kissing. I can't take that level of closeness and keep my heart any less involved."

His arms pulled me even closer to his chest. "Okay Babe, but I'll still need to touch you to feel that you are close and that you are alright."

"I need that too." Then before my brain had a chance to stop me I sat up and said, "How about a final kiss."

Ranger's hands went up to face and his thumbs gently rubbed my checks as though I were porcelain and would crack if he used any direct pressure. "I've always known you were too good for me and I lived in fear that a day would come you would realize it and pull away."

"I'm not going anywhere Batman. Face it; you're stuck with me forever." And as I said it I knew it was true. We would never be lovers and a romantic couple, but we would always be together.

He closed the distance between us and our lips met softly. I instantly felt the sparks that were always there when we touched and as the kiss grew in urgency the sparks grew to fireworks. Our hands gripped each other as though we were the other's lifelines for survival. Perhaps we were. Our tongues dueled and I felt my body begin to warm. Moving to deepen the kiss I could feel this was heating up for him too as my seat now had a third leg and it was pressing against me through his cargos. Ranger found the strength to pull back and we rested our foreheads against each other waiting for our breath to even out.

I took solace that he was as effected by the kiss as I was. Suddenly I realized it was a goodbye kiss of sorts and the hurting in my chest went from an ache to a stabbing pain. I found my voice first. "Ranger, I'm going to go home now and need take the rest of the day off. I have to come to terms with this alone."

He nodded his understanding and let me stand before speaking. "You will be back, won't you Babe?" I could hear the uncertainty and the pain in his voice. With that I realized what this conversation must have cost him. He allowed himself to be vulnerable with me and I knew this hurt him too.

Without looking at him again I answered, "You couldn't keep me away." Then I opened the door and ran out of the office.

I fell apart over the weekend but by Sunday night I realized he was right; if he could never open up to me and really let me in then a romantic relationship was not possible. I did go back in the office Monday morning and somehow we survived a few awkward weeks around each other.

Ironically it wasn't until a distraction went sour and I ended up in the ER for stitches from a knife wound to the shoulder blade that I realized we were going to be okay as friends. He held my hand and soothed me with beautiful words spoken in Spanish and I focused only on him while the doctor stitched me up. Ranger took me home and changed me into one of his t-shirts for bed. Then he crawled in beside me, kissed my hair briefly and held me all night long. It was exactly what I needed. After that the awkwardness was gone and our friendship was solid.

That brings me back to today. I made it to Shorty's while I was thinking of how I had gotten to my current status of single and completely unattached. I was comfortable with my life but I missed dating and having someone to share my heart with. Apparently I had been musing over this a little too long as a knock on my window made me jump and brought me back to reality.

A grinning Lester was standing there when I opened my door. "Are you going to come in for lunch or were you trying to come up with an excuse to bow out first?" he asked.

Lester was probably my favorite Merry Man because of his ability to make me smile. We also shared similar taste in music, food, sports and movies so hanging out with him was guaranteed to be a good time. There was a playfulness that I loved and, despite his rep as a lady's man, I knew outside of Ranger he was probably the most protective of me. Many skips I lured from a bar during distractions made it to the police department with more bruises than they left with because of Lester. At some point I would try to figure out why that was, but for now I had to face the music and see what the band of Merry Men had up their sleeves.


	2. A Merry Favor

Still not my characters, despite how much I wish they could be.

**Chapter 2 – A Merry Favor**

When I walked in Shorty's with Lester I noticed the guys had already claimed the round table at the back. The seat in the middle with their back to the door was reserved for me, of course. The guys had already ordered pizza and it was delivered within seconds of my arrival. Not being shy about my love for food I picked up a piece and moaned, apparently loudly, as my teeth bit into the greasy, cheesy goodness. I noticed the guys all stopped and starred so I pulled the pizza from my face and asked, "What?"

"Beautiful, you improve any meal with your presence. But when you enjoy your food like that even a blind man would take notice." The guys agreed and did a little squirming while I took another bite trying to keep my sound effects to a minimum. "Better?" I asked and was answered with five smiling faces.

Bobby, Lester, Cal, Woody and Vince had asked to meet them for lunch today because they needed a favor and wanted the chance to explain it to me away from everyone else. My spidey sense told me there was nothing to worry about but looking at them now I could see they were nervous and that had me on edge.

I washed down my food with a big sip of coke and broke the silence. "Okay, as much as I love eating with you guys I believe someone mentioned a favor. Who is going to tell me what's going on?"

Cal began running his fingers through this dirty blond hair which he was currently growing out. Bobby was rubbing his hands over his face. Woody began picking at the cheese on his pizza. Lester appeared to be looking for the meaning of life at the bottom of his water glass. Only Vince seemed to be able to look at me. Seeing him as my only chance for an answer this year I smiled and held eye contact.

Sensing I had cut him off from the herd Vince sat back and let out a deep breath. "Steph, we have all gotten ourselves into a bit of a situation with our respective families and we need your help. We all feel like shit for coming to you and asking for this and we hope you realize you can say no and we would totally understand."

At that point Vince seemed to be at a loss for words so Bobby stepped up. "Honey, you know our lives are a little hectic. There are few people who accept us the way you do and fewer still who know everything we do and have done. We all try to shelter our families from the darker things in our lives but being families they are interested in what we do, who we hang out with and who is important to us." At that point Bobby seemed to falter so I searched for the next victim that I could lock eyes with in the hope of gaining some more information.

Lester took his cue, "When we talk to our families we try to keep it light so we tend to share happy things: hanging out with the guys, embarrassing stories, anything that will allow our families to see we are content in our lives and reduce their worry about the more dangerous aspects of what we do. It seems without realizing it we have been talking about you more and more because you are special to us all and the stories about your skips are priceless for sharing."

"Perfect, I'm entertainment for your families." I responded failing to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Darling, it's not like that." Woody stepped in. "We all admire you. Faced with the same circumstances you are everyday I don't know that any of us would have a 100% capture rate. We love working with you and we are proud of what you have done. If anything, we are bragging to our families about knowing someone like you. They all seem to think our line of work would keep us from meeting a woman who would be interested in us so we share stories about you to show that not only can we meet someone who can accept what we do, but she can do it too."

I was blinking rapidly to force the tears away by the end of Woody's speech. I had no idea they felt like that. And at this point I felt like I would agree to anything they asked of me in order to not let them down.

Cal finally spoke up and laid it all out for me. "Angel, the problem is we've all talked about you so much our families have come to the conclusion that each of us is involved in a relationship with you."

I gulped loud enough my moaning was completely forgotten. But, I managed to nod that I understood so he would continue.

"Admittedly, we have known they thought this and we did nothing to correct their assumption because it kept them off our backs about our jobs and our lives. We see our families so rarely that it seemed like an innocent white lie that gave them comfort and gave us some peace from their nagging. Everything was perfect, except that at different points this summer each of us has to go home for a long weekend and each of our families is applying pressure for us to bring our wonderful girlfriend home with us."

"Thus the favor" I prompted.

Vince jumped back in. "Steph, we hate to ask you this because we realize it was our own stupidity that got us into this situation but would you consider posing as our girlfriend and going home with each of us to meet our families?"

I leaned back into my chair uncharacteristically quiet. My mind was telling me all the problems this could create. Did I know them well enough to pull off being their girl friend? Was I comfortable lying to their parents? Would it be awkward at work around the other guys?

Seeing my glazed expression Lester interrupted my silent musings. "Beautiful, why don't you ask the questions out loud so we can help answer them? Believe me we've tried looking at this thing from every angle so I'm pretty sure we've thought the same things you are."

"Well, I'm not sure that I know any of you well enough to pull off being your girlfriend. I mean, my life is an open book, but you have to admit that you guys don't share much so I'm not sure I can pass parental scrutiny."

Bobby fielded this one. "Well, we figured if you agreed to this we would need to spend some time with you one on one in order to give you a chance to learn about us and for us to develop a rapport that would pass us off as a couple. Each of us has a Friday evening to Monday morning trip home. We figured you could partner with each of us the Monday through Friday of the week before our respective trips. We would spend as much time together as possible working and sharing so that our covers could be believable."

"What about lying to your families? You guys can always tell when I'm not being truthful so aren't you concerned that they will see right through me?" I asked.

"Beautiful, we have seen you do distractions and your acting skills are top notch. The only reason we are able to call you on stuff is because we know when something you say isn't consistent with who you are. Besides, none of us are bringing you home as a fiancée or anything heavy. We haven't specified just how committed a relationship this is so you don't have to worry about making it seem like more than it is. Besides, when they meet you, they will love you so I think they will spend more time cornering us to make the relationship work than they will pushing you for details." Lester explained.

"What about the other guys around this office? Will this be awkward or weird around them?" I wondered.

"Honey, most of them have done the same thing at some point too. The only difference is we all have command performances that force us to go home this summer so we either have to come clean or produce the famous Stephanie." Bobby answered.

"Why not just come clean or claim I'm sick, or injured so that I can't come?" I asked.

"Steph, we are each going home for important events to our families. If our girlfriend didn't accompany us it would seem strange enough to make them doubt that you existed. And, as for not telling the truth, at least for me, my family has become a lot more accepting of what I do since they thought there was a woman who loved me in spite of it. If I had to go back and tell them we were not together I think my relationship with my folks would get rocky again. If there was any other way, believe me, we wouldn't be asking." Vince tried to explain.

I completely understood that. I don't know how many times my own big mouth caused me to have to propagate a lie to my parents in order to keep my mother off my back. It made sense looking at it from their point of view. I knew before they asked I would agree to help them if it was at all possible, but hearing it like that I knew I had to do it.

"Guys, you all mean the world to me. You have each saved me or helped me on numerous occasions and if this is a small way for me to repay the favor I'll be more than glad to do it." When I said that, small smiles broke out on each of their gorgeous faces.

I decided to continue, "So if you are sure that I won't embarrass you, I'd love to pose as your girlfriend for the weekend and meet your parents."

Lester threw his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you beautiful! You don't know how happy this makes us. Not only do we get to make our families happy by bringing home the girl they've heard so much about, but we each get to look forward to a week of working and hanging out with you."

Suddenly all hint of joking was gone as Lester gazed straight into my eyes. "You will never know how much it means to us that are willing to help us out. And, that you haven't passed judgment on us for getting into this mess in the first place." Then the mood changed with a wag of his eyebrows, "Who knows you might really enjoy it too. I know I'll do everything I can to be sure you enjoy yourself."

A blush spread across my face as I wondered what I had gotten myself into. There isn't one of these guys that hadn't starred in a shower fantasy for me. Would I be able to keep my cool spending so much time with them? Holy hot flash, what have I agreed to do?


	3. Setting the Rules

All the guys belong to JE, all the confusion written about them is all me.

**Chapter 3 – Setting the rules**

After lunch I rushed back to Haywood to talk to Ranger. I needed to know what he thought of this plan, and what conditions he had set. My mind kept telling me this had disaster written all over it and if anyone would tell me the truth, Ranger would.

I went straight up to five and walked in his office without knocking. Looking up at me a 200 watt grin spread across his face. "You said you'd do it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ranger, what have I done? Can I pull this off?" I asked as the initial stages of panic began to set in.

"Babe, when the guys came to me to ask if I thought you would agree to something like this, my first thought was to call them to the mats. But as I listened to them I realized you were probably the only person that would understand why they feel they have to do this and I already knew you had the ability to pull it off. This will be like you going on five missions back to back. I see it as a training exercise in a lot of ways as there are probably some missions I might need your help with in the future and this is a safe way for you to develop the ability to create and maintain a cover."

"You said if I agreed to this there were some conditions you were going to set." I said.

Ranger nodded but said nothing. Some days conversations with him are more work than they are worth.

"Would you care to explain your conditions?" I prompted.

"Some of them were simple, this is a favor to them so they have to cover all your expenses including your airfare, meals while you are gone and any special clothes you will need when you are away."

Oh, I loved the idea of having someone else beefing up my wardrobe. "What else?" I bubbled.

"They will be partnering with you for the week before you leave and during that time they have to help you with all your skips."

Ok, muscle backup sounded like I was going to have a great summer as a bounty hunter. "Any more?" I wondered aloud.

"In addition to helping you I have assigned them each an area they must train you in during your week together." At this point Ranger's smile grew while mine began to fade.

"I knew this was too good to be true" I pouted.

"Come on babe, there had to be something in it for me to allow them to take you away from me for the summer." He responded.

"What kind of training are we talking here?" I thought I should get the details before I tried to find a way out of it.

"Each of the guys has a specialty so I thought I'd let them train you in their strong point." At some point I'm going to need to teach Ranger how to answer a question.

"Details, Ranger, I need details. What strong points?" I couldn't help but screech a little.

"Calm down Babe. Woody is going to teach you some defensive and offensive driving skills, Cal is going to work on self-defense, Lester is the B&E guy, Vince is our best shooter and Bobby is going to work with you on your overall fitness level." I could barely contain my eye roll as he spelled it out for me.

"Should one of the guys fail to improve your skills to my satisfaction in any of their assigned areas, you will not be going with them to their home." He added with a smirk.

"Ranger, that's blackmail." I exclaimed.

"No Babe, that's good business. I'm not docking you vacation time for the two work days you will miss each week because of this little scheme. So I'm going to be sure RangeMan gets something out of it too. Plus it forces the guys to remember they have an occupational reason for spending so much time with you to keep them focused instead of thinking about how much they enjoy being alone with you."

Did that explanation just make Ranger sound like a jealous teenager?

"I guess in some ways I am jealous Babe." Drat I guess I said that out loud.

There will always be a piece of me that will wish I was in a relationship with you even if I'm the one who said it wasn't possible. But once you begin hanging out with the guys, one of them may capture your heart, and then I wonder if you will have time for a friendship with me. I've always thought what we have is too good to be true."

"Ranger, listen to me" I began as I walked over to sit on his desk in front of him. "No one will come between us. If I ever get in a real relationship again it will be with someone who understands what you mean to me and can accept that. Besides, I don't think you need to worry about any of the guys falling for me. They all think of me as a little sister. Anything beyond that would not be possible with them." I explained.

"Don't be too sure. Most of the guys out there would do anything to have a chance with you. The sister thing is true for some of them, but not all. You can trust these guys. They wouldn't intend to hurt you. They each have unique backgrounds and some of the images you hold of them will probably be torn down as you get to know them. Understand that for you to meet their parents you may have to learn some of their secrets. They trust you more than you know if they let you in enough to share who they really are. Be careful with that Babe, just like you are with me."

I felt like Ranger was trying to tell me something, but I could see by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to elaborate. This would have to be another piece of information I file away and ponder when I was pretending to be running searches at my desk.


	4. Woody's Story

_The characters are not mine, but the craziness they find themselves in is definitely my fault._

_Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate your encouragement and your suggestions. _

**Chapter 3 – Woody's Story**

A girl could easily get used to spending time with Woody. Aside from being a bulked up version of the Marlboro Man he is a perfect gentleman. In the four and half days I've spent with him I haven't touch a doorknob. He carries my bags (even the special pink ones when I forced him into Victoria's Secret), opens my cans of Coke (without complaining about the amount of caffeine and sugar I ingest), gets the car door (even when we have a skip to take to the station) and he calls me Darling. Yes, I could definitely get used to this.

After the first day we spent together easily rounding up skips I thought this week would be a piece of cake. Woody was quiet, but not unbearably so. Once he warmed up to me he could be quite chatty. But the slow talking, gentle demeanor completely disappeared when we made our way out of town to a defensive driving course he set up for my training. Suddenly Woody was all about speed and reflexes and I found myself hanging on his every word so I would have an excuse to watch the sudden spark in his eyes. This man loves cars – rebuilding, tweaking, refinishing, racing – everything from the sound to the smell appeals to Woody and his enthusiasm is contagious.

After learning how to corner at top speed, how to blend in and tail a car, how to spot a tail and lose one, and how to get the most speed from every RPM the engine can give I must admit I'm becoming a speed junkie too. It's as close to flying as one can get while on the ground.

When I told that to Woody he laughed and replied, "Darling, you just wait until we get back home. I'll show you another form of speed that will have you willing to ditch cars."

I couldn't imagine anything that would top cars for me, or for Woody, but I trusted him enough to be excited about the prospect.

Now I find myself at 20,000 feet making my way to the Dallas airport. We've spent the last week getting to know each other. Woody is short for Woodrow. I was slightly relieved and somewhat disappointed that the nickname was just a shortened version of his real name – somehow I was led to believe it had another meaning. He has a younger brother, Wyatt, who lives on his parent's ranch about 50 miles south of Dallas. They raise cattle and horses.

"Why is this weekend such a big deal? Why are you going home now?" I asked when the plane leveled off enough I didn't have to concentrate on keeping us in the air.

"Officially, this is the weekend when my Dad hands the reigns to my brother and gives him the ranch to run. Unofficially it is the two and a half days where he tells me how all of this could have been mine if I had come to my senses and quit playing GI Joe long enough to realize nothing is more important than family and living into my responsibility as the oldest son."

"Wow that lecture sounds vaguely familiar." I realized as he spoke. His words were even and measured but laced with hurt. I wanted to reassure him somehow and keep him talking in order to better understand what I was getting myself into, so I wrapped my hand around his lower arm and gently rubbed from his wrist to his elbow a few times before asking, "How long has it been since you've been home?"

He smiled watching my hand on his arm and then answered, "Three years."

"Why so long?" I didn't mean to pry, but I'm curious by nature and this conversation is a great place to lose myself so I don't have to worry about the clouds' ability to hold the plane up.

Woody looked in my eyes for a moment and let out a long breath before beginning his story.

"Darling, I was the first son of a southern gentleman. If you've never been in the south, you have no idea what kind of pressure that is on a kid's shoulders. I did my best to live up to his expectations. I learned to ride a horse before a bike. I could rope and tie cattle faster than any of our ranch hands and I loved the smells and sights around our home as much as Dad did. But, in my heart I always thought the fences, instead of adding beauty to the ranch, only served to make me feel trapped. I wanted to have adventures of my own, see some places that were different from what I'd grown up with. It's not that I was rejecting a life on the ranch, but I wanted to experience life somewhere else first so I could chose what fit me best."

"That makes sense to me. If you chose to live there the fences would not have felt like boundaries but if you were forced into it then they made a cage." I tried to sum up.

"Exactly" Woody replied and then he put his hand on mine and began to rub softly each of my fingers.

"So, when I was 19 I left home to join the Army. At first my Dad resisted but then he agreed it was probably a good idea and could help me to get in better shape for working around home. He eventually agreed to two years in the Army, then I would come back home and work with him until he was ready to retire and hand the ranch over to me."

"Why do I get the impression that is not what happened?" I pushed to keep him talking when he seemed to get stuck in his memories.

"No, I joined the army and met the greatest guys from all over the country. I loved it. I even got to learn to drive a tank. Talk about a rush. After basic training and a tour overseas I was training a group of soldiers on desert driving skills in the new Army Humvees. They were older than me and really intense. A couple of them caught on really quickly and seemed to be enjoying themselves racing and laughing, but there was one that was quiet and stood back just listening and watching. I may have been the instructor, but I got the feeling he was evaluating me. That afternoon in the mess hall he approached me and asked if I would be interested in joining a small team of Rangers in Iraq. He was leading a mission to rescue some soldiers who were being held there and once they were released it would be of the utmost importance they were quickly driven out of the compound where they were being held and to the rendezvous point for pick up. He felt I had the experience and the skills to drive the get away vehicle. I answered yes without thinking. It was a chance to do something I love with the rush of it being a life or death escape, plus I felt if we were saving someone's life it was for a good cause too. I went, it worked and we made it safely out despite a few bullet holes in the vehicle."

"Would I recognize anybody on that mission?" I asked with a sneaking suspicion I would.

"Ranger was the guy that recruited me, and Bobby and Lester were the two guys who turned the training into a comedy routine. They came to me four more times for similar missions while I was in the army. When my time was up I was devastated at the thought of going home. I loved the adventure of the missions, I liked the family feel of being in a squadron, and I realized I was not meant to run a ranch."

"What did you do?" I whispered not realizing while Woody had been telling his story he was leaning closer and closer to me so that our faces were mere inches away from each other.

"I was packing my duffle bag to go home when the biggest man I had ever seen appeared in my doorway. He crossed his arms and watched me intensely. I had no idea who it was so I decided to keep working and wait him out. But, in twenty minutes I was done packing so I just turned to face him crossed my arms and starred back."

"Tell me that was Tank." I guessed.

"Yeah, it was Tank. After a few moments of us looking at each other a tiny smile came across his face. He nodded and said, 'You'll do just fine' and then walked away. I was clueless as to what that was about but in a few minutes the big guy returned with Ranger and they came in and told me about a security company they owned and they wondered if I would be interested in coming to work for them. Although I would have to do shifts in surveillance, fugitive apprehension, and monitors, among other things, they were primarily bringing me in to manage their fleet of vehicles and train the guys on their driving skills. I didn't even think about. I answered yes on the spot and got on a plane that afternoon to come to Trenton."

"I'm so glad you got on that plane – RangeMan wouldn't be the same without you." I confessed.

"Thanks. Unfortunately, my family didn't feel the same way. I called my Dad that night from my new apartment and told him I had been offered a job and would be living on the east coast for a while. He was furious. Basically he told me if I did not come home immediately he would no longer consider me his oldest son and my birthright – my place in the family – would go to Wyatt. Something about being threatened triggered my temper and I told him I would never come home to be forced into working with him and he could give it to Wyatt for all I cared."

"That's horrible. How could he just throw away his son by giving you an ultimatum like that?" I asked.

"You'll understand when you meet him. He has been in change of people and animals his whole life so he isn't used to having someone not immediately follow his commands. I think he figured if I wouldn't obey, then it would be better for me to stay away. And I did for a couple of years. But my mom got sick and she called one day out of the blue and begged me to come home. So I got on a plane to see her."

Again his story paused while the pain came to the forefront on all his features. The softness around his eyes that usually gave the appearance of someone who smiled often was hard and his lips were pressed together as though he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"What happened when you got home?" I said, unable to wait for the story.

"My dad met me on the porch and told me he didn't want me there, but because my mother begged he agreed for me to spend one night. But the next day, I had to be gone before he was back from the cattle move he and Wyatt were leaving for. He wouldn't even stay in the same house as me. So I spent the whole time by my mom's bedside and left the next afternoon like he said."

"Your, mom – what happened to your mom?" I wondered.

"She eventually got better. She had breast cancer and even though the doctors said she had a 20 percent chance of surviving she beat the odds. I asked her how she did it and she said 'your Dad told me I couldn't die now so I had to get better. No body goes against that man.' I resented that answer for a while but was so relieved she was alright that I eventually found the humor in it. Anyway, it brought my mom and I back together so that we speak once a week on the phone now."

"At least something good came out of it." I allowed. "Have you been home since then?" I asked.

"Only once. My brother got married three years ago. I wasn't going to come but when Wyatt sent the invitation he wrote on the back of the card. 'It's alright – Dad said he could take two days of you if I wanted you here. Big Brother, I want you here.' So I suited up, swallowed my pride and went down for his wedding. It was nice and I got to see a lot of the family; I had a pretty good time, but the whole time I was there I didn't speak a single word to my dad. He found a way to avoid me at every turn."

"Why come back now? If he is handing the ranch over to Wyatt it seems he wouldn't want you there, so why come back and put yourself through it?" I questioned.

"Three months ago my mom started on me about it saying the whole family would be there and some of the workers that have been with us over the years. I really wanted to see them, and I've missed my Mom. The last month Wyatt called and asked. He said it would mean a lot and even though Dad would never call and ask he knew Dad wanted me there. I asked him how he knew that and he told me Dad said to him 'It would be nice if your brother could come, and maybe bring that girl he's been going on about but I think his pride will keep him away.' It sounded like a challenge so I said I'd be there without thinking it through."

"Maybe now that he is stepping back from the ranch as his life he will be able to see you differently. What can I do to help?"

"I think just having you with me is the help I can ask of you. I want my Dad to see that I am happy in my life and that I don't regret my choice to leave but I think that is asking a bit too much. I should probably set my sights a little lower to being happy if he would at least acknowledge I was there."

I set my mind to the goal that I would find a way to make Woody's Dad see his son for who he is over the weekend. I couldn't fix my own issues with my mother and the expectations of the Burg but I wouldn't allow Woody's family to treat him this way. I had gotten to know him well enough over the week that I knew he was a terrific man and the pain this whole situation caused him was evident. I didn't know what I could do, but I was determined to do something.

"So, tell me what to expect this weekend – how do the reigns of the ranch get handed over to your brother?" I asked to change the subject hopefully for the better.

"I think you will enjoy yourself. It will be two days of parties, food and fun."

My eyes grew at the prospect of two days of food.

Of course, Woody noticed that and gripped my hand a little tighter. "I'd also like to take you riding. If you enjoyed the speed and feel of controlling a car I have a sneaking suspicion you would love the feel of riding a horse with the wind blowing your hair and countryside flying past you."

"That sounds like fun, but I'm basically a city girl, I've never ridden before." I confessed, a little nervous about the prospect, but definitely interested.

"Don't worry, I can teach you. I'll bet you are a natural. And, I'll bet you'd look amazing in a pair of chaps." Suddenly his whole face lit up and the charming, playful smile I had grown to love was on his face again. "Plus all that muscle and power between your legs can be an amazingly powerful feeling. I can guarantee you will like it."

Oh boy! We are still talking about horses aren't we? And, why had the temperature in the plane suddenly gone up at least fifteen degrees?

Seeing my panic, Woody began to laugh and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Relax Darling. I want to see my mom, visit with my baby brother and enjoy dancing with you at the party. I am so relieved that you agreed to come with me so that I won't have to listen to any lectures about how my life is so cold and distant in the horrible north that a woman would never want to settle down with me. To my dad family is everything and he can't understand why I threw it all away to play soldier."

"You didn't throw it away – he did!" I blurted out filled with anger at a man I'd never met. "And you have a family at RangeMan, and you have me this weekend. Just tell me what I can do and I'll be glad to do it. You have a great life and it would be nice if your parents could see that you are happy where you are."

"That's why you were the only person I could bring home with me." He responded.

I didn't understand. "What do you mean, the only person?"

"You understand family dynamics are never easy, but you are loyal to the end, and I knew you would stay by my side no matter how uncomfortable it may get. I want to support my kid brother but I knew you would support me. Silly, huh?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"No, not, silly. It is quite possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I leaned in closer and put my head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't going for nice; I was going for honest Darling." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on my hair.

The plane began to descend and I gripped Woody as though he could act as a parachute or life saving device if necessary until the wheels hit the runway. He chuckled when I relaxed my grip and tried to rub the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"No worries, we are going to change at the airport before heading home." He told me.

That brought up what had been my biggest concern of the trip. I had only been allowed to pack my underwear, pajamas and personal items. Woody and Ella had gone shopping for all the clothes he said I would need and I had not seen a single item of clothes he expected me to wear this weekend. I trust Ella completely – she had shopped for me a lot over the years with perfect results every time, but I wasn't so sure about Woody.

After getting off the plane he handed me a carry on bag and instructed me to go in the bathroom to freshen up and put on the jeans, shirt and boots that were in there. "What no hat?" I teased.

"Darling, a hat is a personal thing. You have to get a feel for one and try them on to see what fits your head and your spirit. You'll get a hat, but you will have to work for it first." He warned while giving me a killer smile.

I went into the ladies room to change and somehow felt I was about to go to the races with Woody. We hadn't laid out any ground rules about how far this "relationship" was supposed to go. I assumed there would be hand holding and the occasional kiss in front of people to keep up appearances. Now there was a lump in my throat that made me wonder if spelling some of this out ahead of time would have been wise.

I commandeered the largest stall in the ladies room and held my breath as I unzipped the suitcase. On top were the softest pair of cowboy boots I'd ever felt. They were a light brown, with a two and a half inch western heal, delicate stitching all over the upper leather and they looked and felt well worn, yet there was a tag on the inside so I knew they were new. Below them was a pair of faded boot cut Levi jeans, a leather belt with a modest silver belt buckle and a blue western cut short sleeve button up fitted shirt. In a little box at the bottom was a set of topaz earrings and a silver chain with a matching pendant. I pulled it all on (a perfect fit – thank you Ella) and walked out to see if I passed inspection.

Leaning against a pillar was Woody who had gone from black clad bad ass security expert to rugged sexy cowboy. He had on worn jeans with some rips at the bottom where they covered his black boots. His belt buckle was four times the size of my own and it had a gun engraved on it. His shirt was a long sleeve plaid in blue and black, but he had the sleeves rolled up to expose the muscles in his forearms. In his left hand was a black cowboy hat that was obviously well worn and on his face was the biggest smile I'd ever seen him sport. His blue eyes were dancing as they took me in and he raised his right hand to run it through his light brown hair while letting out a whistle.

"Wow, Darling. I had no idea you would look like that. I'm never going to be able to see you the same way again. You were made to be a cowgirl." He said as he walked to face me.

I felt appreciated. I felt sexy, and I felt like this might be a great weekend. I'd been picking on him for his music choices when we would ride together but suddenly I couldn't get the words of the country duo Big and Rich out of my mind, "Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy!"

Woody burst out in laughter wiping his eyes from the tears that fell from his hysterics.

"I'm guessing I said that out loud, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Darling, you sure did. I needed that laugh too."

He took my hand in his and we walked to baggage claim together. It was time to meet his family and in the clothes he gave me, with his hand in mine I was ready to kick some serious southwestern butt if anybody got on Woody for his life in New Jersey.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked as he approached the exit of the airport.

"Oh, yeah. Let's ride!"

_Please let me know what you think of Woody – coming up soon (hopefully before the end of the day) will be Meet the Parents – Woody style. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._


	5. Meet the Parents Woody Style

_Still not mine despite wishing on many stars to the contrary._

_Thanks too for your encouragement and support of Woody – he really appreciates it (and I do too!)._

**Chapter 5 – Meet the Parents – Woody Style**

It is hot! I mean fry an egg on the sidewalk kind of hot. But there is very little humidity so I'm hoping I won't completely melt before we actually get to the car. Woody had been holding my hand but dropped it suddenly to guide me by the small of my back to a group of people smiling at us.

A woman about my height, but a few pounds heavier, perhaps 60, her eyes glistening with tears approached us and put her hands on Woody's cheeks. "It's so good to have you home" she said.

Woody drew her into a hug and replied, "It's good to be home, Mama."

When he stood up he reached over to me and said, "I want you to meet Stephanie. Darling, this is my mother."

I stepped forward to shake her hand (never let it be said Burg manners can't keep up with southern ones) but she pulled me in for a hug instead and said, "Please call me Grace. It is so good to have you here with us. We are all so anxious to meet the woman who captured the interest of our Woody."

Then she pulled back and said, "Let me get a look at the two of you." She gave us a good once over and smiled, "Yes, you make a fine pair. I can certainly see it now that I've met you. And, Woody you are much too thin. Let's get home so you can eat something."

His mother was nothing like I expected. She seemed so open and accepting and genuinely thrilled to have her son back. I liked her instantly. Woody pulled me toward a truck with the biggest tires I'd ever seen and said, "Steph, this here is the most annoying soul ever to walk the face of the earth. This is my brother Wyatt."

Wyatt took my hand and encased it in both of his to shake it and gave me a smile identical to Woody's while welcoming me to "the perfect state of Texas!"

Wyatt then introduced me to his wife Maria, and a few others whose names were rattled off so quickly I could not keep up. Apparently, they all either worked on the ranch or used to at some point when Woody was growing up. Obviously missing was his father.

Grace was the first to mention it by saying, "Woody you know your Dad wanted to be here, but somebody had to stay on the ranch since Wyatt here insisted on coming to see for himself you were really here."

Woody just shook his head but the joy that had been in his eyes seemed to be fading quickly. People began loading into the vehicles and Wyatt helped Woody load our luggage into the largest of the trucks. They did a man hug and left us to make our way on our own.

Woody effortlessly lifted me into the cab and then ran around to climb in himself. I asked why the trucks needed to be so far off the road and he smiled when he told me, "Darling it makes it easier to get around when you aren't on a road if there is a little distance between your feet and the good earth beneath you. Plus it is a lot more fun to be so tall – if we get off road we can fly and you'll think you're back in the plane."

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to try that out and wondered where we were going that wouldn't have roads. Suddenly I missed the smog of home.

I woke up to Woody rubbing my cheek and grinning at me. "Wake up Darling, we're here."

He lowered me to the ground and we each picked up a suitcase. I saw his hat in the back and playfully put it on. He saw me and laughed before moving it to his own head. "No way Darling – you can have my food, my bed, and maybe the reins to my favorite horse, but you can't take a hat you didn't earn. This one is all mine."

I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he pulled me to the house and before we could even get through the door my mouth was watering. It was supper time and I was in heaven. Grace had put out a spread of barbequed ribs with corn on the cob, greens, potato salad, cucumber salad, biscuits and gallons and gallons of sweet iced tea. I never considered myself a fan of tea but one sip of the iced syrupy goodness told me I had a new favorite drink.

When I picked up a biscuit Grace instructed Woody to, "Get Stephanie some butter and honey for that biscuit. Nobody can eat those things plain."

He did exactly as he was told as though he was used to taking orders from women all the time. I slightly chuckled and he whispered in my ear, "not a word, or I'll tell her you are diabetic and can't eat sweets. Just wait until you see the dessert spread that will come out after dinner."

I used my index finger to cross my heart to show I intended to be quiet. If Woody was saying dessert would be better than supper then I was not about to sabotage my chance at that buffet.

When the dishes were cleared Grace and Wyatt's wife came in holding two cake stands each and sat them in the center of the table. I felt the pressure to choose only one and my heart was racing with the difficulty of the decision before me. Then the most beautiful words Woody ever spoke came from his mouth, "Darling would you like to pick one, or do you just want Mama to give you a little piece of each?"

He seemed perfectly serious so I decided to go for it. "Umm, one of each if that is alright." I said slightly uncertain.

Grace beamed. "You and Woody are a pair aren't you. He could never choose one either."

I tried very hard to be quiet while eating my cake, but I apparently failed. I finished licking my fork from the last bite and looked up into Woody's suddenly darker eyes while he was shifting in his seat. "Oopps?" I squeaked.

"Nonsense," said Grace. "That was a perfect complement. Now you two must be exhausted. We have a full house this weekend so there aren't any spare rooms. I'm just going to treat you like family Stephanie and have you and Woody share his old room. I hope that is alright."

Woody jumped up and grabbed my hand. "That will fine Mama." He blurted out. Then he pulled me toward the stairs calling out, "We will see you all in the morning."

We climbed up to the third floor, really I used the stairs that far as apparently houses on ranches don't have elevators, and managed to be quiet until he pushed me into a room and shut the door.

"What was that about Woody?" I asked. "You realize the way you cut out of there like that everyone is going to think we are up here fooling around." After I said it I realized how high school that must have sounded, but I still wanted him to know I didn't appreciate the appearance.

"Relax Darling," Woody tried to reassure me. "If they think that, I have no problems with the impression, but I can assure you they don't."

"Then tell me cowboy, just what do they think we're up here doing?" I asked with my voice getting a little louder than was necessary.

"My Dad's truck had pulled up outside and we were hitting the steps at the same moment he was approaching the front door. As soon as they see him they will know why I made such a hasty exit with you. I'd rather put off an unpleasant scene until tomorrow." He confessed.

I walked over to Woody and put my arms around him to give him a hug. I understood more than anyone the importance of being able to stay in denail land as long as possible."Sorry I jumped on you."

"No worries Darling. The bathroom is across the hall. If you want to clean up and get ready for bed I'll get us settled in here."

Woody and I shared his queen sized bed and I slept comfortably until the morning when I felt him playing with my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"It's 7:00. I'd let you sleep longer but you'll miss breakfast and I want to take you riding this morning." Woody sounded like a kid at Christmas so I decided to drag myself out of bed even at this ungodly hour and get ready for the day. I put on the jeans and white button up shirt he left sitting out for me and followed my nose downstairs.

After stuffing myself on a new delicacy called grits smothered in butter and cheddar cheese. I followed Woody outside. He took me to the stables and I watched him saddle up a beautiful brown horse. He expertly guided the horse to the railing where I was seated and lifted me up to the saddle. He climbed up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist to grab the reins.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I'll teach you how to ride yourself tomorrow, but I wanted you to feel what it was like first without you being worried about falling. Just relax…this is going to be good."

And, with that promise, he pushed his heels into the horse's midsection, made a clicking sound with his mouth and we took off. I doubt it was full speed, but it was certainly a gallop and Woody was exactly right. I loved it. Between the feel of the wind, the beauty of the countryside, and the wall of manliness behind me I thought it was a great way to spend the morning. He showed me different parts of the ranch and I thought it was beautiful. He spoke of the land reverently and described the responsibilities of the workers we met on our way around. Everyone spoke to us so warmly and I was having trouble remembering why he was nervous about coming home. He decided to give the horse a break so we stopped for a little picnic beside a stream. I was leaning against Woody sharing the sandwiches his mother packed when I saw a cloud of dust approaching us. Woody stiffened slightly but made no effort to move.

I couldn't tell who was coming and I finally got tired of waiting as the rider slowed their gray horse and jumped off before it came to a complete stop. As soon as his boots hit the ground Woody slowly lifted me and we stood side by side. We were approached by a man similar in height, but smaller in frame than Woody. He appeared to be in his mid-sixties and his once brown hair was now mostly gray. His skin was tanned and slightly leathered from many hours in the hot sun.

"Darling I'd like to introduce you to my Father. Dad this is Stephanie." Woody calmly stated in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Stephanie, it's nice to finally meet you. We have been hearing stories about you for a long time but figured Woody wouldn't see fit to bring you home to his family. I'm glad he finally decided to come back and show you what could have been his. Please call me John." His Dad stated in a voice similar in texture and emotion to his son's.

Now, it had been my intention to be as warm and good mannered as possible in my stay here, but even though you can take the girl out of Jersey, you can't take the Jersey out of the girl. I felt the insult to Woody and could feel his grip on my hand tighten causing my control to begin to loosen.

"John, it is nice to meet one of the people responsible for making Woody into the wonderful man he is today. I've had a great time riding over your land and listening to Woody tell me how much he loves it here and how much he loved growing up here."

"I knew he'd regret giving it up one day." John snapped.

Woody didn't take the bait, but I couldn't resist.

"Oh, I don't think he regrets it. I think the only way he could appreciate it was to leave and live his own life. Then when he returns to visit he can see the beauty that is here without feeling the burden of the expectations living here produces." I tried to explain.

"There is no burden in filling your role in a family." John countered.

"Maybe not to you, but if you were not made to fit that role it would be like trying to force a square fence post into a round hole. If you're willing to beat it long enough it will probably go, but it just isn't worth the effort to force it." I felt proud of myself for using an analogy Woody had shared with me not 20 minutes earlier.

"I see you and Woody share similar opinions about family responsibility." He stated dryly.

"Not at all." I insisted.

John couldn't let that go and asked, "Do you mean you think a son should take his place at his father's side?" He seemed arrogant in asking the question as though my previous comment had made me his ally.

"Only if that is where he wants to be. I meant Woody and I don't share the same sense of family in that I don't think a person can call home a place where he isn't wanted and Woody can't think of any place other than here as the place to come home to. In that respect only do we differ." I explained curtly.

Silence filled the air as one moment stretched to two. And just as I was about to go mad John looked at Woody and said, "Does she like that cold weather and snow up north?" He asked as though I were not present.

"Born and bred in it." Woody responded.

"The cars, the guns, the job you do – that doesn't bother her?" John softened his tone only slightly as he asked.

I couldn't stand it and butted in, "Not in the least. We work at the same company so it is a part of both our lives."

"It seems you've found yourself a girl who can keep up with you." John offered.

Woody's hand tightened. "Yes sir, I think I have."

"Are you staying for the party tonight?" John asked.

"If we're welcome." Woody answered in a softer tone than he had used so far.

His response wasn't immediate as though he were carefully selecting his words. "Stephanie, make sure he teaches you how to two-step. We throw one heck of a party down here." And with that comment, John strode over to his horse and rode away.

"What was that?" I asked once he was gone.

"Darling, I have no idea what spell you just cast over my Dad, but I can't thank you enough. Let's get home and get gussied up so I can teach you how we dance down here." Woody winked at me as he picked me up and placed me on the saddle.

When he climbed up behind me he held me closer and whispered, "Hold on Steph, we are going to fly." The horse took off as though he understood what Woody said and the speed with which we traveled to the house was amazing. Wonder Woman may have used a plane, but I'm sure it was only because making a horse invisible would have been impossible.

I had a cute little denim skit that flared out at my knees and a red tank top with a white eyelet cotton shirt to go over the top laying out for me. I had been sporting a ponytail since we arrived, but decided to try fixing it down. Surprisingly without the humidity in the air my hair was cooperative and it made nice waves around my face. The topaz jewelry I first put on here seemed to fit the outfit so I put it on then realized I was at a loss about what to wear for shoes. Woody came into the room while I was tapping my teeth with my thumbnail lost in thought.

"Darling, what's troubling you?" Woody asked.

"I don't know what shoes to wear." I admitted honestly.

At that moment Woody was slipping into his cowboy boots and he winked at me before saying, "When in Texas, copy the natives." Then he pointed to my boots in the corner and I put them on.

He reached out for my hand and said, "Perfect" as we left for the party I could hear in full swing in the back yard.

That night was magic. There were lights strung out over an impromptu dance floor and a small band played country music to the side. There were six tables, each eight feet long covered in food for dinner and nearly as many desserts on the other side of the yard. When the sun set, it cooled dramatically and it was pleasant to sit and watch the people dancing and talk to Woody's family and friends.

Woody returned from a chat with his brother and held out his hand to dance. I didn't know how to two-step but I'd been watching all night and figured if Woody could lead I would be able to follow. I don't know why I doubted – being a good dancer seems to be a Merry Man requirement right after tall, well built, on the quiet side, and easily entertained with the prospect of danger.

Woody held me in his arms and twirled me around the dance floor. He looked at me with such intensity and I found it could not tear away from his gaze. After our third turn around the floor he pulled me over the edge of the party by the fence and sat me on top leaning between my legs with his arms supporting me on either side.

"Darling, I can't thank you enough for coming here with me and for standing up for me in front of my Dad. I don't think we'll ever be as close as we were growing up but at least now I feel like he might be able to stomach seeing me. I don't know how to say thank you." When he finished talking Woody leaned down to my lips and placed a beautiful soft kiss on them. It was perfect in expressing how he felt. It said, "I am grateful, I am amazed at what you did", but most of all it said "we are only friends". Not only were there no tongues involved, there were no real sparks. It was comfortable and lovely, but not passionate.

When Woody pulled back he was smiling and said, "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying, but now we have our answer."

"What was the question?" I stupidly asked.

"Whether or not we could be more than friends," He replied. "I think you are absolutely amazing and was curious if our friendship could grow into something else."

"No, I think we both know we are meant to be life long friends, but that's all we can be." I confessed. We share an understanding that you're stuck with your family and even though it hurts you still want to be a part of that crazy group you were born into. And that is a strong bond for a friendship, but not enough to build a romance on.

We joined the party holding hands. I danced with a few of Woody's friends and near the end of the night John asked if I'd do him the honor. I was floored and the expression on Woody's face told me he was too.

While we danced John said, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about my son."

What idea is that?" I wondered.

"I love him. I know he loved this life and I couldn't understand how he could walk away from it so easily." He answered.

"I don't think it was easy. Being forced to stay away has been hard on him. He loves what he does, and he is great at it, but I think he would have liked to have come home more often, he just didn't think he was welcome." I tried to explain as kindly as possible.

"My wife has been talking about you for months and I told myself if he brought you home to meet us then I would try to accept that he wasn't coming back to live. I've missed him." He confessed barely audibly above the music.

"He's missed you too." I tried to reassure him.

"You seem to be good for him. This afternoon Woody didn't rise up when I tried to get a reaction from him. There was a time when his temper would have made him storm away. I always pictured him with a girl who was a bit more country, but I can see why you are so important to him." And with that confession, John kissed my hand and walked me back to Woody.

A day and half and a whirlwind of food, dancing and laughter later, it was time to go home. Wyatt dropped us off at the airport and I once again missed the drive by sleeping on the way. Who knew all that partying was so exhausting as I slept most of the way home on the plane after telling Woody about the conversations I had with his parents and friends.

I think they would have accepted me if I had been Woody's choice but I don't think it will create a problem if I don't return again. Woody even confessed the stables where he rides on the weekends has a manager named Kelly he had been hoping to ask out. Listening to him talk I thought it was a good idea and I decided to keep bugging him about it until he gives in and asks. I know she will say yes as though anyone who loved horses could deny Woody a thing.

When we arrived back in Trenton Woody and I departed side by side, but no longer holding hands. The need for the cover was gone, and it no longer seemed to fit. I was so relieved that the conversation was still light and comfortable. We knew where we stood.

Cal was waiting for us in the standard RangeMan black SUV when we stepped out of the airport. After we arrived at Haywood he turned to me in the back and said, "I hope you are ready to have fun Angel. You are all mine all this week."

Gulp! "Where will we be going next weekend?" I asked Cal too curious to wait.

"Grab your bikini Angel; we'll be in sunny California."

Holy hot flash, Cal in a swimsuit. I'm going to need some jelly doughnuts fast.


	6. Cal's Story

_All the Characters belong to JE (lucky gal) but I'm taking them out to play._

_Thanks to all who took the time to review. It means a lot to have the feed back. I also appreciate the suggestions of future locations for the MM to carry Stephanie home to. Remember, if you suggest a place I need details to make it come to life. _

**Chapter 6 – Cal's Story**

There is no denying that to a stranger Cal can be a scary guy. In fact, I once shared that opinion. What else is one to think when faced with a 6'4" mound of muscle with a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead? But, after spending so much time around him this week I have discovered that he is really just a big teddy bear. The hair he used to keep cut short (to better showcase the head art) has grown out considerably and he now has a dirty blond mop that falls into his eyes rather often. It almost gives him the appearance of a sheep dog trying to peek out from behind the hair (if sheep dogs were considered sexy and were able to reduce you to a pile of goo with one intense look).

Cal's first assignment as my partner this week was to take me to dinner with my parents on Monday night. While I am used to the three ring circus of the Plum household, Cal had never experienced just how intense we could be (except for the little incident of Lisa's birth, but since he passed out and suffered a concussion from it I don't think he remembers much).

Within ten minutes of digging into the pot roast my mother decided to open her mouth. "Stephanie, when are you going to call Joseph and bring him around again? It's not that you aren't welcome to bring your colleagues with you, but you may be running out of time and need to apologize to Joseph."

I tried to remain calm. "Mom, I have nothing to apologize for. Joe cheated on me, he hated my job, he did not trust my friends and he will not be invited back to this house by me ever." I thought that summed it up well.

"But Stephanie, if you continue to hang around with men who are so... so..." at this point Mom seemed at a loss for words on how to describe Cal.

"So what, Mom? So kind, so generous, so helpful. What are you trying to say?" Oh, who am I kidding, I can't remain calm.

"He looks like a criminal, Stephanie. No family man is going to ask you out if you look like you have a bodyguard following you around scaring people away. Carol Lewinski's daughter doesn't need a body guard." Mom began.

"Carol Lewinski's daughter is nearly 300 pounds! I think if somebody wanted her body and they had a flat bed truck to transport it, she would let them have it. This is Cal. He is a wonderful Man and I am proud to spend time with him." I tried to explain.

But, as usual it went down hill from there. My mother threw in her arguments that I was getting older and needed to settle down and have kids before it was too late, that ladies do not blow up cars, funeral parlors, and houses, and then she threw in the big gun, "If you would just agree to give this crazy job up, then Joseph would not need to cheat on you and you could be happy at home with him."

I don't know what the sound of vertebrate breaking sounds like, but the final straw my mother threw out implying that if had a calmer life Joe would be able to keep his pants zipped was too much and camel's back shattered.

Before I could get my chair pushed back Cal had my hand in his standing up. I decided to try and leave with a little dignity because I was seeing red and couldn't get words to come out in any order. "Mom, I am going to be busy this week and out of town all weekend. Perhaps it is best if we don't speak for a while." Not giving her a chance to respond, we left.

Cal led me outside and buckled me gently into his truck. I didn't ask where we were going, but was slightly surprised to see we were at Haywood when the truck stopped rolling. "What are we doing here Cal?" I asked. "I'm tired, I'm furious, and I want some ice cream. Can you just take me home?"

"Angel, I have the perfect thing to you help you right now. And, when we're done I'll get you some ice cream on the way back to your place. Deal?" Cal asked.

Warily, I took his offered hand and followed him into the building and then up to the gym. I tried to pull my hand away as I felt I was being tricked. Somehow running did not seem like a helpful suggestion.

Cal laughed. "I wasn't going to make you run."

Dammed ESP.

"I'm supposed to help you with some self-defense and part of that includes learning to throw a punch. Since you definitely have some aggression in you right now I thought I'd put some gloves on you and let you use this bag as a target to get rid of all the hurt you just had to endure."

"I don't think this is going to work." I tried to reason.

"If it doesn't, then you still have the ice cream I promised you." He countered.

After fitting the gloves on my hands, adjusting my stance and giving me some pointers he finally said the magic words. "Now, just pretend your mom's face is right here. If that doesn't work, pretend it is Joe's."

With that I began to punch the bag – really hitting it. One foot in front of the other, knees bent, slight lean in and bam! I hit it harder and harder and did not notice Cal step away and conduct his own workout. Finally my arms began to feel heavy and I found it was getting difficult to keep lifting them. I also realized in addition to feeling exhausted, I wasn't angry anymore. I was still hurt, but the anger had been spent.

At that moment Cal came up behind me and put his hands on my hips to keep me from hitting at him when he startled me.

"Alright slugger, it is time to call it quits. You've been banging away for nearly an hour. Your arms must be killing you."

Of course once he said it out loud they were suddenly really sore.

"Come on. Let's get you home and settled in with your frozen sugary goodness and I'll rub down your shoulders and arms to help with the pain."

It was during the promised massage that I realized Cal was a god of sorts. Not only was he gorgeous, but he had magic fingers that almost made me forget the promised pints of Ben and Jerry's in my freezer. I don't know when he left, but I woke up in my bed in a t-shirt I was definitely not wearing the night before with a note on my nightstand that read:

_Don't let the water run too hot in your shower; it will make the ache worse. ~ Cal_

_PS. I left you breakfast and will swing by about 9:00 to pick you up._

After eating my Boston Creams (did I mention Cal was a god?), I rushed to get ready and found that while I was a little sore, it wasn't unbearable.

The week flew by. Picking up skips with Cal is fun. I knocked on the door and Cal stood in the entranceway. Most of them willingly came once they got a look at him. That left a few hours each day to work on self defense. I could lightly spar, and had learned how to disarm an attacker coming from various angles. I could break out of a lot of holds and I could actually see a little extra definition in my arms from the time I spent banging on the punching bag each day. Cal called it my Burg therapy.

I asked him if he ever had to use the bag as therapy and he responded, "Angel I was a champion boxer in the Navy. I didn't get that good without needing a lot of 'therapy.'"

Maybe Cal understands better than I thought.

Now I'm soaring above the clouds trying to get comfortable and failing miserably. Finally, Cal either got frustrated with my constant moving, or he decided to try and calm me down so he put his arm around my shoulder. "Angel, how about I tell you a story?"

I flipped my head around to look at him. "What kind of story?"

"My story. It's only fair you know what you are walking into when we get to my parent's house."

Perfect. I relaxed and listened to Cal's smooth voice as he told me about his family.

"I'm an only child and my parents had me kind of late in life. My Dad was a life long Marine and my mom was a nurse. They were thrilled to have me and gave me a great child hood. But when I got to my last two years of high school I began to resent the fact that they seemed a little more old fashioned than my friends' parents and I gave them a rough time. By the time I graduated I think they were worried about my developing wild side and my dad began to push the Marines as a career. He thought the structure of the military would be good for me and I sat through hundreds of lectures about how I should enlist."

"So did you? I mean, were you a Marine before you came to RangeMan?" I interrupted.

"Not quite. After listening to him talk I realized I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, and I actually wanted to join the military, but I couldn't join the Marines just because he was pushing it. So right after I turned 18 I marched down to the local Navy recruitment office and signed up. At first my Dad was furious. He didn't understand why I would choose the Navy over the Marines after all he had told me. I got mad and blurted out that I didn't choose the Marines because that was his life and I wanted my own."

He shook his head lost in the moment. "I know it hurt him because I was rejecting something that defined who he was. But my Dad is a good man and eventually he came to realize the Navy was a good place for me. I always loved the water and I excelled there. I even became a SEAL." His voice was full of pride at what he accomplished.

Cal stopped talking long enough to pull me down so that my legs were against the window and my back and head were flat in his lap. I could see his face from this position and he began to lazily play with my hair.

He smiled down at me before continuing. "My last mission as a SEAL was an extraction. There were some soldiers being held by a hostile group on a remote island. All I knew was the hostages were considered high value to the US government. We had to either succeed in their rescue or insure they did not make it off the island alive. My team of five came ashore during the night and after a few bumps we got the two guys out. They had been beaten, tortured and starved, but they were strong and followed us out mostly of their own power. We offered them assistance in the water to make it to the boat, and they made it out alive. The next morning my CO was thanking me for a job well done as it was my last mission. I had already decided to leave the military when my time was up. When he finished talking the two men we rescued stepped in the office. They both showed signs of the ordeal they had been through but there was no denying the fact they were stronger and tougher than the average guy. They walked in, shut the door and then sat down in front of me."

"Was it Ranger? Who was the other guy?" I couldn't help but interrupt. I'm too curious to sit quietly for long periods of time.

"Yes, Angel. It was Ranger and Tank." He said with a chuckle. "Now, this is my story – quit interrupting."

I pretended to zip my lips but it only managed to make us bust out laughing at the gesture. We both knew I couldn't keep my mouth shut if I had a question bubble up.

"They were impressed at how I ran the mission and asked if I would consider coming to work for them in New Jersey. I wasn't sure I would be happy on the East coast, but I didn't have any other plans and I knew I didn't want to go back to live with my parents so I accepted their offer and shipped out the next week. The rest, as they say, is history. I met the guys, loved the work and stayed."

"So, why are you going home now? What is so important that you needed to bring home a girlfriend?" I told you I couldn't stay quiet for long.

Cal became uncomfortable immediately. I reached my hand up and brushed the hair out of his eyes as had become my habit in the past week. He smiled at the familiar gesture and captured my hand in his own. He fiddled with my fingers while he thought for a moment.

"My Dad's birthday is Saturday. Officially, that is the reason I'm going home. The reason I felt the need to bring you too is that he is dying. He has bone cancer and it is very advanced. My mom doesn't think he will make it through the end of the summer. He is still alert and aware even though he is in a lot of pain. She thought this might be one of my last chances to see him and really visit." He explained.

"Oh, Cal. I'm so sorry." I felt the words were completely inadequate to express what I wanted to say, but I had to try. "Are you sure you want me here. This seems like a delicate family time." I have never been known for my delicacy.

Cal's arms tightened around me. "Absolutely Angel. My Dad's biggest dream for me is that I will find a nice girl and settle down. He and my Mom married when they were in their early thirties. I'm 33 now and I think he was beginning to worry that I would never have my own partner in life. He and my mom love each other very deeply and he wants that for me. When I started telling them about you he assumed we were dating and according to my mom the thought that I might be getting serious about a relationship has brought him such peace lately. He is hoping you and I will eventually marry, and to be honest I have done nothing to discourage that as a possibility."

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but that is why I couldn't come home without you. It is like granting him his final wish for me. I've done most everything he wanted for my life, but I've always done it in my own way. One step away from his direct instruction, but within the spirit of his intent. He doesn't completely understand me, but he has always found a way to support me. We aren't big on expressing our feelings in my family, but tradition and honor we uphold. There are things about me that he doesn't know and can never know. He would not understand. There is a part of me that feels it is wrong to lie to him about this, but the bigger piece thinks it will allow him to go with a lighter heart and that is best I can do for him now."

"Why do you think you haven't found the right girl yet?" I asked desperate to change the subject and sincerely curious. After getting to know Cal this week, any gal would be lucky to have him.

"I didn't want to." He said matter-of-factly. "I even got the tat on purpose to scare away the girls who would come up to me in bars. I didn't want a relationship when I was younger. I was too focused on my life in the Navy. The guys I met there, especially in the SEALS, became my family and those relationships have lasted much longer than a girl I might have picked up in a random port."

"Would I know any of your Navy pals?" I wondered.

"I've know Zip the longest, but Binkie is my closest friend from the Navy." He answered smiling when he mentioned Binkie.

"Does that mean you can tell me stories about them to use against them? I pushed.

"I could Angel, but those stories should wait for another day." He kindly answered.

We were beginning our descent and I realized I had no way to make the plane land safely so I sat up and pushed my head into Cal's shoulder. Being the teddy bear that he is, he put his arm around me and held me tightly.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Cal whispered.

That's right, he's a god alright. He spoke five words and I was convinced he could single handedly keep the plan in the air if necessary.

Then he added, "Just remember. My parents are nice people and they want what they think is best for me. They will love you because I love you. They will fall for your determined spirit, your charm, your beauty, and your acceptance of big military men. You have nothing to worry about. This will be hard, I don't like seeing my Dad hurt, but I really want to leave him with the impression his son is very happy with his life in Trenton, because I truly am. Anything you can do to help me with that I would really appreciate. I know this is unfair to you and I hate that I asked. I just couldn't see another way to do this for my Dad."

The wheels touched down and I finally let go of the breath I had been holding.

As we exited the plane Cal took my hand. "Relax," he suggested. "This is going to be fun. My parent's house overlooks the ocean. I can promise you good food and I'm going to teach you to surf."

We stopped walking so Cal could look directly into my eyes. "I have to spend a little time alone with my Dad, but other than that I plan on making it my sole purpose to insure you have a great vacation. In fact, I guarantee you will have a good time."

As we continued to the exit I gulped. Something told me Cal would do everything possible to be sure I enjoyed myself. There goes that lump in my throat again.

Oh god! Cal?


	7. Meet the Parents Cal's Style

_I'm only borrowing from the brilliance and creativity of JE. _

_Thanks again for all your reviews, suggestions, encouragement and pleas for specific Merry Men. You guys rock!_

**Chapter 7 – Meet the Parent's – Cal's Style**

As soon as we stepped out of the cab in front of Cal's parent's house I loved it. I could smell the salt air of the ocean and hear its waves. The sun was warm but because of the sea breeze it was not overbearingly so. There were citrus trees lining the walk up to the front door. Cal and Ella had packed for us both in one big suit case so I only had to carry my carry on containing my make-up, hair products and a couple of swimsuits I threw in because the idea of Cal choosing made me too nervous to not have a back up plan.

Cal opened the front door which I assume was unlocked. However the Merry Men have never been hindered by the mortal trappings of keys and lock tumblers. We sat our luggage down at the base of the stairs and walked through their beautifully light and open house to the sliding doors at the back. On the deck overlooking the beach were Cal's parents.

The sound of the door sliding caused his mother to turn. Seeing us, her entire face lit up before she put her finger to her lips to tell us to be quiet, then she pointed to the man sleeping in a lounge chair to show us he was sleeping. She guided us into the house and then enveloped Cal in a hug.

"Oh Cal, I can't believe you are really here." She repeated several times as though she were trying to convince herself it was real.

When she pulled back to give him a maternal inspection, she reached up to his hair and said, "You need a haircut."

Cal shook his head and nodded to the deck, "He prefers it when I keep the tattoo covered."

"I know," she quipped indulgently, "But I miss your eyes."

Realizing they had been in their own little world, she turned to me. "You must be Cal's Stephanie."

Cal pulled me to his side. "Mom, this is my Angel, Stephanie. Steph, this is my Mom, Angie."

"It's so nice to meet you." I said, meaning it.

She put her hands over mine and said, "And we are so glad to meet you. Sean has been looking forward to this for weeks. Meeting our boy's girl has been his favorite source of conversation."

My heart ached for her. Despite her happy demeanor she looked tired to me. Her eyes had slight bags under them, and her gray/blond hair was pulled back in a way that implied it was not high on her list of priorities now. Our heights were nearly the same but her frame and wispiness made me a good 15 pounds heavier. I would put her age near 70, but the stress of caring for a sick spouse might be adding years to that number unfairly. I felt compelled to do anything in my power to help ease her burden while we were here.

"Why don't you two go settle in upstairs, and I'll see if Sean wants to come in or stay out a bit longer. We'll have dinner in an hour and you can see him then." With that we were pushed toward the stairs and I followed Cal to the first room on the right.

When we walked in I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. His room was a cross between a college dorm, and a beach flick. He had two surf boards suspended from the ceiling and Navy posters on the walls. The bed had no footboard and at the top was a large piece of drift wood fashioned into a headboard with words and symbols haphazardly carved into it.

Seeing the look on my face Cal said, "Don't laugh. I haven't come home for very long since I left for the Navy and my Mom kept things pretty much how I left them. I think she likes thinking of me as her 18 year old son, instead of a 33 year old mercenary."

I nodded.

"This," he said touching a hula girl bobble doll on his dresser, "makes it easier for her."

I fell backwards dramatically on his bed and added, "Plus it's fun to feel like a kid again."

Call leaned over me. "Angel, I never had a gorgeous woman in this bed as a kid. Having you here may force me to change the décor to keep up with the memories." Then he planted a kiss on my head and stood back up.

I thought the house was air conditioned but sudden his room was feeling a bit too warm for comfort.

He pointed to the door across the hall. "The bathroom is over there. Why don't you grab some shorts from the bag and change before heading down to dinner. I have to shed this uniform before I see my Dad."

I picked up the lid to the suit case and was surprised to see a little red skort and a sleeveless white button up mini-shirt on top. I grabbed them went to change and check on my hair. The salt air was agreeing with me so I ran my fingers through it to fluff the curls that were flattened by the plane trip and headed across the hall to check on Cal.

Did I mention Cal was a god? He was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts showcasing the muscles in his tan legs. He was holding a white t-shirt but hadn't slipped it on yet and no shoes. What I wouldn't give to be able to run some baby oil over the ripples in his muscles.

Cal erupted in laughter signaling my inability to have a thought without expressing it aloud. "Maybe later Angel, I don't want to make us late for dinner."

I followed Cal's lead and didn't bother with shoes either. There appeared to be soft sand under the deck at the back of the house and I couldn't wait to sink my toes in it.

There was a light citrus smell when we made it down stairs and my eyes followed Cal as he walked over to his Dad who was already seated at the table. Cal put his big hand on his father's shoulder and knelt down to his level. "It's good to see you Dad." He managed to get in a somewhat shaky voice.

His Dad brought his frail hand up to Cal's arm and rested it there. "It's good to have you home too son." This weekend I was sure was going to be my emotional undoing. I already had tears in my eyes and I hadn't even been introduced to his father yet.

His Dad broke the tension by adding, "And as good as it is to look at you, I would rather meet the hot ticket you brought home with you."

"Yes sir," Cal replied rising as I walked to his side. "Dad, this is Stephanie. Angel, this is my Dad, Sean."

His eyes got bigger when Cal called me by his pet name. I had grown accustomed to hearing it so that I hardly noticed anymore. "I am glad to meet you. Cal has told me so many wonderful things about you – about both of you."

"The pleasure is all ours, now call us Sean and Angie and make yourself at home. We hope you will enjoy our little piece of heaven here as much as we do, and maybe that will force little Cal here to come home more often." Sean said.

Angie alerted us that dinner was ready and we all sat down. She had prepared a fabulous lemon chicken with risotto and a salad tossed in a light fruity dressing. I noticed as we helped ourselves that Sean's plate had been pre-served with small portions that had been diced finely.

I could not stop my trademark moan with the first bite of the chicken in its creamy sauce.

Cal's Dad laughed out loud before saying, "Stephanie, I haven't enjoyed eating in months. Something tells me listening to you eat will make my meal taste better."

I know I blushed but could tell from the look Cal was giving me he was proud and happy to have me by his side.

Sean refused to answer any questions about his health claiming it wasn't dinner conversation and instead pressed us for stories from RangeMan. Before long Cal was regaling them with my many bounty hunter misadventures.

"No wonder you captured little Cal's eye," Sean said wiping the tears from his laughter. "Only a woman with a lot of grit and determination could keep up with him."

Angie brought us all cheesecake for dessert which I tried to eat as quietly as possible. As I was helping Angie with the dishes she told me, "Having you here is so good for Sean. Listening to the two of you and seeing your enthusiasm for food made him eat twice what he normally would. He even ate dessert which he hasn't done in weeks. I can't thank you enough."

Cal came in and announced we were going to turn in before taking my hand to lead me upstairs.

When the door to his room closed he sat down on his bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked lost.

Unsure of what to do I knelt in front of him and ran my fingers through his hair. When he lifted his head I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him. We sat that way silently while the moments passed before Cal took a deep breath, pulled back and kissed the top of my head. We changed and slipped into bed silently. As I drifted off I felt him pull me to him as he whispered, "Sleep well, Angel."

The next morning was gorgeous. After a light breakfast, Sean asked Cal our plans for the day.

With my favorite crooked little grin he looked at me and said, "Today I'm going to teach my Angel how to windsurf."

An hour later I had learned how to paddle out with the board and had good enough sea legs to stand up but pulling the sail up and trying to go with the wind and the waves was still too much and I spent more time in the water than on it. Feeling that I must look like a drowned rat I finally sat straddling the board with my feet in the water. Cal put his arms in front of me using my board as a float, but otherwise stayed in the water. Absentmindedly, I played with his hair, pushing it back from his forehead to allow his skull tat to reappear.

"You are a special girl, Stephanie. Do you realize that?" Cal asked suddenly serious.

"It's true no one has my talent for finding trouble, if that's what you mean." I tried teasing.

"No. Is there anyone you can't accept? RangeMan is filled with some hard ass men, and every one of us you accept. It's like you understand us in a way no one else has ever tried to." He explained.

"I know what it is like to have someone assume things about you. Because I'm from the Burg people assume I want to get married and have kids, but that just isn't who I am right now. They assume I would be happier at home with a calm life, but the idea of being trapped at home gives me the hives. Then there are you guys who know I don't really have the skills to do my job at its optimal level, but you help me and encourage me and you stand up for me with my family and the cops. I think the amazing thing is how great you guys have been about accepting me. There is nothing unlovable about you guys." I explained.

"Trust me. Some of us have secrets best left alone." He warned.

"What, that you've killed or hurt people? Do you really think that would change my opinion of any of you? You have done what others could not, or would not do, to protect the rest of us. I am so grateful for some of your secrets. Without them, my life might not be as free as it is. There is nothing you can say or do that would make me think less of you. You can tell a lot about a person by watching what they do. Your actions have told me all I need to know. You're a good man Cal."

After a moment of silence he suggested we ride in so he could take me to lunch.

"What kind of lunch?" I asked, concerned about having health food given to me after all the exercise in the water.

"Trust me, this will be perfect." He said jumping on his board, hoisting the sail and riding off ahead of me. I might have followed him quicker but the side of him, wet, in his skin tight trunks left me dazed briefly.

Biting in to the most delicious burger I'd ever tasted I moaned without the ability to stop it. Cal laughed. "I told you you'd love it."

"Tell me again what I'm eating." I said around my next mouthful.

"It's an In-N-Out Cheeseburger. They are everywhere out here, but haven't made it to Jersey yet. Growing up it was a staple of my diet with fries and a chocolate shake." He explained.

After the trash from lunch was put away Cal asked me to sit with his Dad on the deck while he took his Mom out for a drive.

I sat in the chair next to Sean to soak up some sun. I thought he was asleep so I jumped when he said my name.

"Stephanie, are they gone yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I just heard the car pull away. I can call them back if you need something." I offered to him.

"No, no. I just wanted to talk to you without the mother hen listening." He explained.

I pulled my chair closer to him and when his right hand reached out I took it in mine.

He began to talk by sharing stories of how he and Cal had not always seen eye to eye but their respect for each other always kept their relationship from splintering apart.

"I love my son. I hope you know that. I don't tell him in those words, but I think he knows." He admitted.

"He knows; believe me he knows." I quickly reassured him.

"Good. Now, I watched you two in the water this morning and I can tell being with you makes him very happy. I've waited to see this for 33 years and it has lightened my heart more than you know. So, I want to give you something."

Sean's left hand opened to reveal a ring with four little pearls clustered together in a setting. "This belonged to my mother. It isn't fancy, but it is a tradition in our family. She passed away before Cal was born, but before she died she told me to save it and give it to my daughter. Angie, who I call my Angel, and I never had a daughter of our own, but we believe you will be that to us through Cal and so I want you to have it."

"Oh, I can't accept this. What about holding it for a grandchild?" I offered.

"We both know I won't live to meet any grandchildren – but I love the fact you mentioned them. I hope you have a house full to drive Cal crazy and let him see what he put us through." He said with a naughty twinkle in his eye. "No. I want you to have this because as someone who loves our son, you are now a daughter to us. Please accept it."

Before I could object again I realized we were not alone and Cal's shadow was looming over me. He took the ring from his Dad and slipped it on to my finger before kissing my hand above it.

Cal then leaned over to me and put the sweetest, softest kiss on my lips before pulling me in for one of his killer bear hugs. He whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

I could hear Angie and Sean's approval as I melted into the arms of their son.

That evening we walked on the beach hand in hand. The night was clear and beautiful. When we were far enough away from the house to have some privacy Cal pulled us down in the sand. He leaned against some driftwood and I sat between his legs leaning against his chest. The sound of the water and the safety of his arms were hypnotically peaceful and for once in my life I was content in the moment.

It was Cal that finally broke the silence. "Angel, I want to tell you something, that few people know, but since our talk in the water this morning I realized I want you to know me. You are an amazing person, and if you still want to be in my life after this, I would consider myself a lucky man."

Whatever he was going to tell me was making him nervous and I could feel the tightness radiating from him. I put my hand on his arm and whispered, "Tell me."

He planted one of his trademark kisses in my hair and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember how I told you when I left the Navy I went to work for RangeMan right away?"

"Yes. It was after you helped rescue Ranger and Tank, right?" I asked to show I had been listening.

"Right, I had already made up my mind I was leaving the military even though I didn't know what my next step would be. What I didn't tell you was why I wanted to get out so young."

"I had assumed you either were tired of the missions, or wanted a different challenge." I offered as possibilities.

"Not really. I loved the missions and the adventure. I would have stayed in as a career except that I met someone five years ago that I fell in love with. It was virtually love at first sight. When our eyes met the first time we both admitted to feeling a tingle in our backs and my heart felt like it was beating at twice its normal speed. Of course being a SEAL made it difficult to have much of a dating life but we managed to find time to get to know each other and knew we could not live apart. So, when my time was up I got out in order to have a life that was my own to decide what I wanted to do with it and who I wanted to share it with."

I don't understand," I butted in. "What happened. Why didn't you bring her home right away so your parents could grow to love her too?"

"Angel, life is never that simple. The person I fell in love with would not have been welcomed by my parents like you were. I told you they were old fashioned, and live their lives in a very traditional way." He started.

"What? That is totally unfair. If you loved them that should have been enough to make them accept her too." I protested.

"Ah, that's the problem, Steph." He tried explaining. Giving me a chance to absorb what he meant.

Finally understanding began to descend upon me. "Do I know this person? I mean, are you still in contact?" I asked hoping that would give me the final clue.

"Yes." He said making me assume that meant yes to both of my questions.

"Will you tell me who _he_ is?" I pushed.

"From the moment I first met Binkie, we were fast friends, then lovers, and finally life long companions. We wanted to get out of the Navy because we were not free to be together. When Ranger offered me the job with him I accepted conditional upon there being a place for Binkie too and I told he and Tank that we were together and if that would be a problem he should let me know. Of course it was fine and we have been roommates and partners ever since."

"I'm not ashamed of who I am or who I love and we don't hide it around the office, but we aren't really blatant about it either. Neither one of us are big about public displays so it's never been a problem. In many ways my Dad is a good man, but this is something he could never know. He has a few prejudices that would be impossible for him to accept and this is one of them. If I told him this, especially now, our relationship would end and I would blame myself for his quick demise."

I shifted in Cal's arms and saw moisture in his eyes. I had no idea what to say. So, I stuck with what I felt was right. Turning around to put a hand on each of his cheeks I playfully pushed his head from side to side to get his attention.

"Now you listen to me. You are not responsible for what your father thinks of you. He loves you, and might be more willing to accept this than you think. For my part, I think it is wonderful news. Anytime a person can find that one person that understands them and completes them is a beautiful thing. I am really honored that you trust me enough to tell me, and show me who you really are. It only makes me love you more."

This time I reversed his move and leaned up to place a kiss on his disheveled mop of hair. Then to lighten the mood I added, "But I agree with your mother, you need a haircut."

Laughing, Cal promised, "As soon as we get back to Trenton, this will all disappear. I only grew it out to appease my Dad. He really hates the tattoo."

Before my editor could stop me I asked, "What does Binkie think of it."

That got me a full on laugh. "It was his idea. We went out for drinks one night and I had several women openly hit on me. Binkie suggested I get a blazing tattoo on my forehead to show them I wasn't to be approached in order to save him the heartache of having to watch it repeatedly. Several hours later I had a killer hangover and this mark."

"It's the last thing he touches every morning when he leaves for his shift." He added looking far away.

"Did he know you were going to tell me all of this?" I wondered.

"Not for sure, although he hoped I would. He thought it might make the weekend easier for you if you knew the truth of why I needed a girlfriend so badly." He then looked back down to me. "I hope you aren't upset with me for not telling you sooner. Does this make you uncomfortable in any way?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Nope. Jealous maybe, but not uncomfortable. It must be nice to be with someone who accepts you for who you are and doesn't try to change you into something you can never be." I hoped the bitterness I felt wasn't as evident in my voice as it sounded to me.

Cal pulled me back tightly to him. "One day Angel. One day soon. You will know what it is like. But until then, I hope you can accept that I will be looking out for you. And when you meet someone who can love you as you deserve I will need to sit down with them to be sure they understand how precious you are and that someone will be watching them."

"I'm going to hold you to it," I teased.

We made our way back to the house hand in hand. Knowing we had just taken our friendship to a new place. We were family now. Maybe not by birth, but by understanding; and this bond wasn't going to be broken.

The next day was spent entirely with Cal's folks. We talked and played games, and Cal had a chance to spend the afternoon alone with his Dad. Before we knew it we were sitting in the airport waiting for our flight home.

I got up to stretch my legs and when I turned around a woman was standing near Cal talking to him.

"Hey hot stuff, is this seat taken?" She asked with no response.

Waiting a moment before sitting down, she pressed on, "I'm Abby, what's your name?"

I couldn't take it anymore so I marched my Jersey self back over to her and saw the light of humor in Cal's eyes as I approached. I used my right hand to push the hair off of his forehead to reveal the tat hiding there and with my left hand I motioned to myself explaining to the woman gawking at him. "His name is 'taken', now beat it."

She stood up quickly and fled while Cal and I doubled over in laughter. He pulled me down to his lap and said, "That was priceless, Binkie will be so mad he missed it."

"Honestly, I don't know how he does it. You've got to get that haircut and soon if it will help with that." I confessed.

After an uneventful flight home Bobby picked us up from the airport. The ride home was virtually silent except for the game Bobby was playing on the radio.

When we got to my apartment, Bobby walked me up. After confirming none of my dust bunnies were going to attack he said, "Honey, I'll be here at 9:00 in the morning so we can go shopping for shoes."

Knowing my luck wasn't that good I had to ask, "What kind of shoes do you want to take me shopping for?"

He smiled as he dashed my dreams, "Next weekend you are all mine and I'm taking you home to Colorado. You need something that can handle hiking in the Rockies."

I'm exhausted already thinking about it. Of course that will make going to sleep easier and dreaming about watching Bobby climb a mountain sounds like a great way to spend the night.


	8. Bobby's Story

_None of the characters belong to me, but I do have fun bringing them out to play._

_Thanks for your patience during July 4__th__. I had to take a few days off to play with my boys, and now I'm ready to play with the Merry Men some more. Your reviews have been wonderful, and I really appreciate your suggestions, feedback, and questions. A special thank you to Jamie's Babe for her suggestion of the location for the story. I hope you enjoy your cameo. _

**Chapter 8 – Bobby's Story**

"Oh my God, that feels so good," I moaned louder than I intended.

"That's right Honey," Bobby whispered back, "Just relax and let me do all the work."

"Right there, more. Ohhhh Yes!" I practically screamed.

"Like this or a little harder Honey?" Bobby teased.

"Harder Bobby, you know what I want!" I demanded.

Before Bobby could respond his apartment door flew open and a very angry Cal appeared in his den where I was laying face down receiving a deep muscle massage.

Cal's voice cracked when he asked, "What in the hell are you doing to her man? Every guy on the floor is trying to find a reason to stand in the hall just to hear her moan."

Bobby stood up straight with a wicked smile on his face. "Are you sure you want the truth? Sometime the fantasy is more fulfilling."

I sat up, unwilling to be the brunt of this perverted joke any longer. "Not that it is any of their business, but as a reward for running five miles with him this morning, Bobby was giving me a massage. It keeps me from getting sore and since he just got certified in this type of physiotherapy he was trying out his new skills on me as a guinea pig."

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to interrupt; it's just that from the other side of the door with no visual, it didn't sound nearly that innocent."

I turned three shades of red realizing exactly what he meant.

Sensing my unease, Cal sat down beside me and draped his arm over my shoulder. "I really am sorry. It's just, the thought of Brown trying to take advantage of you had me seeing red and if nothing was going on I couldn't stand the idea of the guys imaging otherwise. It just didn't seem right. I was only trying to protect you."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "No, it's alright. I know I need to learn to keep the volume down on all my responses. I'm glad you set the record straight by coming in. Besides if we're going to make our flight I should probably get cleaned up anyway."

Cal placed a kiss on my head and stood up to leave. I grabbed his hand before he could turn away.

"Wait Cal, I wanted to give this back to you." And I pulled the ring his father gave me off my finger.

Cal put his hand over mine preventing me from giving it to him. "Angel, my Dad gave that to you as the woman I love and it is yours. I have never felt about another girl the way I do for you. Binkie and I talked about it Monday night. We want you to have it. In this line of work, acceptance doesn't come easily and you have given so much of yourself to me that I feel that you are my family. You definately aren't like a little sister to me, I don't think there is a description for it - I just feel like you are mine. Kids won't be a part of my life and I hope, when the time is right, you might let me get my paternal kicks spoiling your children. No matter what happens, that ring is yours."

I stood up to face him and put my arms around his broad shoulders. "I love you Cal. I'll treasure this ring forever. I've never received such a precious gift." I said honestly.

At that moment Bobby reentered the room. "Hey man, get your hands off my girlfriend. We've got a plane to catch."

"Take care of her Brown. I won't tolerate your foolishness with Stephanie. She's not like your normal girls. She's special." Then Cal turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I could have sworn I heard Bobby whisper, "Don't I know it." But I didn't want to ask.

Two hours later we were boarding our flight to Boulder to take us to our eventual destination of a little town near Estes Park at the foot of the Rocky Mountain National Forest.

The week with Bobby had flown by. Working with him was exactly what I expected, which was nice. After the emotions of the last two weeks with Woody and Cal it was nice to kick back and goof off with Bobby. We picked on each other mercilessly, but when a skip tossed me off his back stoop to make a run for it causing me to cut my leg when I fell into his collection of broken flower pots, Bobby knew exactly what I needed. After cuffing the skip, none too gently, he lifted me up and carried me to the car.

When we left the PD he brought me back to his apartment and tenderly took care of me. He talked to me about everything he was doing; his voice was soothing and reassuring. After he numbed my leg he stroked my hair for a few minutes telling me how impressed he had been at my efforts in the gym that morning effectively taking my mind off the unpleasantness before us. Once the shards of glass and clay were out and the twelve necessary stitches were in he gave me a dish of ice cream and read to me until I began to fall asleep. As his most common patient, I can confidently say that Bobby's bedside manner is perfect.

Soaring above the clouds that were dumping Trenton in rain I was tense. Bobby asked if I wanted to play I-Spy to distract me. It was our favorite game to play on surveillance shifts together.

Appreciating his effort I asked for a different distraction.

"Anything you want, Honey, just ask and it's yours." Bobby offered sincerely.

I tapped my index finger to my temple pretending to think; then smiled when I saw Bobby begin to worry. "I thought you could tell me why you are going back home and why I needed to come with you."

The relief on his face was evident. "My mom is retiring from her job running a community health center in my home town. The community is throwing a big party to celebrate her work there tomorrow night. The health center was her idea and she got it funded and running when people told her it was impossible so the fact she is leaving it is a big deal. All of my family will be there and since they have all heard about you the pressure was on for me to bring you to let everyone meet you at once."

"That doesn't sound so bad. The party might be fun, and I've never been to Colorado." I offered.

"The area is beautiful and there are so many trails to hike, but I don't want to mislead you. When I said my family would be there I meant my mom's four sisters. They are very close and they will be bombarding you with questions about me and about us from the moment they set their eyes on you." He nervously confessed.

"Why are they so interested in me? How long has it been since you've been home?" I wondered.

"Well, that's part of the problem. I haven't been back in four years and I wouldn't be going now except that this party means so much to Mom." He began.

"Why has it been so long? Do you not get along with your mother?" I asked trying to make sense out of his cryptic explanation.

"No. My mom and I talk a couple of times a week, and she comes to visit me a few times a year. I have seen her when she has traveled to different parts of the county and met her at my Aunt's house up in Maine each summer when she vacations there. We are very close." He said defensively.

"If you're close, then why haven't you gone home?" I was confused.

Bobby rubbed his hand over his face as was his habit when he was thinking about what to say. Once he got his thoughts together he pulled me to his shoulder and guided my head down to rest against him. Satisfied I was comfortable, he began, "Before we get there you need to know about Liddy."

"Who's Liddy?" I interrupted.

"Liddy is my twin sister. She was born 14 minutes after me, so I was the big brother. Through our childhood in Louisiana we were inseparable. She had a severe case of pediatric diabetes that was never fully controlled. The fluxuations in her blood sugar could cause her to pass out, seize, or on one occasion go into a brief coma while they tried to regulate her body's insulin. Her doctor said he had never seen a body go though such violent swings. I was always with her at school to be sure she was okay and keep people from making fun of her if something happened."

Already I understood Bobby so much. His role as protector and medic was natural to him because it came from his childhood.

"Will I get to meet her too?" I asked, curious about the girl who had indirectly molded Bobby into the caring Merry Man I depended on to take care of me so often.

"No, Honey, you won't get to meet her." Before I could interrupt to ask why, Bobby put his finger over my lips to silence me. I realized this was hard for him so I nodded that I understood what he wanted.

"The severity of her diabetes caused some permanent damage to Liddy's heart and ten years ago we were told she was dying and there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. Her heart was getting weaker and because of her other health issues she was not a viable candidate for a transplant. At that point my mom made it her sole purpose to make Liddy's last years as full as they could be. Liddy always wanted to live in the mountains. Something about the majesty of the rock and hills spoke to her. After researching various mountain towns, my mom found her house where we are headed and they moved."

"Mom jumped into establishing the health center because it was needed, and because she knew Liddy would eventually need it as well. For her part Liddy thrived for a while. She loved the beauty of the town and began to write stories and poetry. I came home to them after every mission and with every pass I could get for leave."

"Six years ago when I was visiting I realized she was not herself. She couldn't stay awake as long to talk to me, and she wasn't as interested in going out as she had been. Mom said Liddy had been that way for a few months. We both knew it meant she was beginning to decline. So, when I went back to base the next week I began to process out of the Army."

"It had been my dream to serve in the Army like my dad. Making it in as a Ranger was my lifelong goal because he too had served as an elite fighter before he was killed overseas when I was fifteen. I met Lester in special ops and a couple of years later I met Tank and then Ranger. We served together on a couple of missions and I had nothing but respect for him. When he was starting up RangeMan he called Les and I and told us if we ever needed a place he would love to have us work for him. When I realized what was happening to Liddy I called him immediately. He gave me a job and the freedom to leave when ever I needed to see her and mom."

"My mom called me during the night five years ago and I could hear the tears in her voice. I jumped on the next flight back that morning. By the time I got home Liddy wasn't aware I was there. She was in and out of consciousness and my mom was exhausted. I told Mom I would sit up with Liddy so she could get a little rest."

Bobby stopped then and looked away from me. I knew he was lost in the past and what I could see from the side of his face told me he was in pain thinking about it even after all this time. To reassure him I put my left hand over his stomach and rubbed his abs counting each ripple of muscle as my hand passed over it.

He took a deep breath and picked his story back up. "About two hours later I realized her breathing was getting more labored and then it just stopped. I panicked. I knew she was dying. I knew she wanted to die in her room just like that, but I couldn't let her go. I jumped on her and began CPR screaming for my mom to call 911. When my mom came in she tried to reason with me to tell me this is what Liddy wanted but I didn't want to hear it. Liddy had been a part of me since we were born and I couldn't let her die. Finally my mom put her arms around me and pulled me away. As soon as my hands left her body and the compressions stopped she was dead. I was mad at my mom for allowing this and I pushed away from her and went into my room across the hall."

"I left right after the funeral. I just couldn't stay in the house. A few months later my mom called and begged me to come back for the weekend. I did but by the end of the three days I was miserable and knew I wouldn't go back. Everywhere I looked my sister was there. It just reminded me at every turn that my other heart – my twin was gone forever. I told my mom I would do anything she would ever ask of me except come back to that house."

"Of course she understood and has never pushed me. We've found ways to be together without me being there. I would not be going back now except my mother's oldest sister called and guilted me into it. She basically said it would mean more to her than anything I could imagine and if I could go and bring the lady I've been talking so much about lately it might give us all something to celebrate. Without thinking I agreed to it."

Wow. I know I have complained about my own life and the injustices and difficulties I had to survive growing up misunderstood in the Burg, but until I began to really get to know the wonderful men I worked with everyday I had no idea how easy my life really was.

I sat up and pressed a kiss to Bobby's cheek. He smiled and looked away for a minute, obviously battling within himself to rein in his emotions.

Our friendly flight attendant, Rach, stopped by to tell us we would be landing soon and asked Bobby twice if there was anything, anything at all that he needed. I promptly told her I had all his needs taken care of.

That was all it took to snap Bobby out of his stupor. He laughed as Rach left and then said, "Are you promising that all my needs will be met for just the rest of the plane trip, or does this offer continue once we are on solid land?"

I hit his arm and then let him rub my fingers while he laughed at me for hurting myself instead of him in my feeble attempt to dish out punishment.

Luckily the feel of him rubbing my fingers, and then my arm, extending up to my shoulder and up to my neck had me so distracted I hardly noticed the plan descending and was shocked to see we were touching down.

Bobby gave me his best mad scientist laugh and said, "My plan is working. You are already putty in my hands. I now know how to distract you enough to have my wicked way with you when ever I'd like to."

I caught us both off guard by replying, "With your magic hands I think you could get me to do just about anything."

"Oh Honey, this weekend is looking up by the minute." He laughed.

It was hand in hand we walked off the plane to claim our baggage. I searched my heart to see if I was nervous about our banter and realized I was not. I trusted Bobby completely – I had from the first time he attended me after my first bad distraction. His hands brought healing to my body and his friendship brought warmth to my heart. I had no idea what would happen this weekend, but I knew as long as I was with Bobby, it would be alright.

Now, if I could find a way to get my heart rate down from the feeling that rushed through me when Bobby dropped my hand to put his arm around me I would feel better about meeting his mother.

"Don't worry Honey, from the moment they meet you, everyone will love you just like I do." He whispered in my ear.

Did he just say he loved me? Is it the thinner air from the mountains or Bobby's words that made it suddenly harder to breathe?


	9. Meet the Parents Bobby's Style

_If you recognize it, I did not come up with. All the credit belongs to JE._

**Chapter 9 – Meet the Parent's Bobby Style**

When we arrived at the house, no one was home. Bobby took our luggage up to what would be our room and allowed me to explore the downstairs on my own. The house was built in a log cabin style with high ceilings, exposed beams and an open floor plan where the rooms flowed into each other using furniture to break them up instead of walls. The porch wrapped around the entire house offering views of the mountains, the woods or a stream depending upon which side you were sitting.

We were sitting on a bench swing laughing when four cars pulled in. Bobby grabbed my hand and asked if I was ready for the female inquisition. I nodded my head hoping it conveyed more confidence than I felt.

Before we could get to the front of the house we were met by the sound of female laughter. It was a beautiful sound and set my mind at ease that perhaps the natives would be friendly. But, when we came around the corner and the four women laid eyes on me the laughter stopped and their faces looked strained. Perhaps I was too quick to relax.

"Sweet Jesus!" the tall woman at the front exclaimed.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," the one at the back said.

"Bobby, where…who…?" was all the third could get out.

Finally the woman in the middle came forward and smiled at me. "I'm Emma, Bobby's mother. It is so nice to have you both home." Then she grabbed me in her arms and hugged me tightly. I am not accustomed to such public displays of emotion, so I'm not an expert on hugs. I do know that this was more than a welcome to my home embrace, there was a reluctance to let me go.

Bobby finally came to my rescue by putting his hand on his mother's back and telling her, "Mom, you have to let go. Honestly, you are starting to make me look bad. Stephanie is going to think I've never brought a girl home before."

Emma pulled back and was wiping her eyes. She pulled Bobby to her and gave him a similar hug. When she leaned away she held his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. "Bobby, you haven't brought a girl home before." At that they laughed and the tension was gone.

Introductions were made to Bobby's aunts: Loddie, Essie, and Nell. We walked in the house together as they picked on Bobby making me think this weekend could be a chance to get some dirt on him to take back to RangeMan. The conversation was easy and after the meal had been cleared away Bobby announced we were tired and would be turning in. He sent me upstairs to freshen up and change and he stayed down to say goodnight to his family.

It only took a few minutes for me to get ready for bed. I waited for a bit and when Bobby didn't come upstairs I walked to the edge of the stairs and listened. I could hear him talking to his mother in the kitchen.

"Surely you see the resemblance Bobby. She is the spitting image of her." His mother said.

"Mom, I don't know what you are talking about. They both have curly hair but that is about it. Are you going to keep bringing this up all weekend? Are you trying to make a problem?" Bobby asked sounding a little angry.

"Of course not Bobby, I just wondered if you had noticed the similarities. Honestly it nearly scared us all when we first saw her. She seems like a wonderful girl and I can understand why you enjoy being around her. I just wonder if you love her for her, or if you are just drawn to her because of Liddy." Emma explained.

"I think that is completely ridiculous. Stephanie is her own person and in no way do I see them as the same. I'm going to bed and I hope in the morning you will get over this crazy obsession." With that I heard Bobby on the stairs so I dashed into the room and sat down trying to look casual.

Bobby came in a fell on the bed. He reminded me of a little boy in the middle of a temper tantrum. I waited for a minute and since he didn't move I laid down next to him and ran my fingers through his dark hair. When Bobby still didn't move I ran my hands down his back for a few minutes.

He finally took a deep breath and signed.

I decided I would keep rubbing his back to see if I could get him to relax and talk to me. "Bobby, what's wrong?" I began.

He waited a moment before answering and finally rolled over pulling me to his side. "Nothing is wrong Honey. It is just hard to be here and my Mom has decided not to make it easier."

"Does she not like me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked wondering if I was making this worse.

Bobby sat up gracefully and looked in my eyes. "Listen, Honey, you haven't done a thing wrong. My mom isn't used to seeing me with a woman. She likes you. She is just not used to having a young female here. She'll be herself tomorrow. Don't worry." I felt like there was more he wasn't telling me, but I knew not to press it with Bobby. Just like all the Merry Men, he would talk only if he wanted to.

We went to sleep side by side after Bobby read a chapter of Sherlock Holmes to me. The bed was comfortable and I drifted off to sleep quickly.

I woke up startled and it took me a minute to remember where I was and realize why I had woken. Reality came to me when I felt Bobby thrashing around next to me calling out to someone saying, "Stay with me. Don't give up."

I tried to softly say his name but he only got louder. Finally I straddled him and shook his shoulder calling his name. Bobby began to wake up and when he finally came to, he sat up and pulled me roughly into his arms. I rubbed his back waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

When he began to relax I asked, "Do you want to talk about it, Bobby?"

He shook his head no. We continued to sit in silence with me in his lap, his arms clinging to me and my hands rubbing his back. Finally he shifted me to the side and stood up. He reached back for my hand and I stood up to take his.

We walked across the hall to the closed door. "It will be easier to show you. Please don't freak out though, okay?" He asked as though he were pleading with me.

I shook my head to show I would be good and we walked in the room together. He flipped the light on and picked up a picture off the dresser. The print was a young Bobby in Army fatigues standing next to a girl with long curly brown hair, and blue eyes who could easily be my twin. If I hadn't known better I would have said it was a picture of me with Bobby. "Who is this?" I asked once the shock wore off.

"That is Liddy." He said in a soft voice.

"In the whole time I've known you I never saw it until tonight, but you two look so much alike. I have always seen you as your own person; I don't have any weird misplaced emotions. But my mom was pressing the point. She said when she saw you it was like looking at a ghost and then reading to you tonight brought back the memory of her here and how I would take care of her."

I put my hand on Bobby's cheek and asked, "You miss her don't you?"

"Every day honey. Every day." He answered before shifting his face to press a kiss in my palm. "When we were kids she used to call me Pooh and so I took to calling her Honey as a tribute to how much Pooh bear loved his honey. I should have realized how much you reminded me of her when I started calling you that name."

"Why did you use that as a pet name for me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You had been manhandled by a skip and were unconscious with a concussion. You were asleep in the hospital and Ranger stepped out to deal with Morelli and your parents and asked me to watch over you. You started to wake up and you were agitated so I sat next to you and rubbed your hair. It calmed you a little, but you were still stirring and sounded so scared. Without thinking about it I started talking to you and called you 'Honey'. At the time it struck me as strange, but it fit you and you calmed down instantly so I thought you liked it. After that it just stuck." He explained.

He turned off the light and led us back to his room. In the dark he pulled me back to the bed and next to him. When I woke up the next time it was to the wonderful scent of coffee and sweet rolls. I dressed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Emma and her sisters were at the breakfast bar laughing. When I walked in Bobby's Mom stood up and greeted me.

"How did you sleep dear?" She asked in a mothering way.

"Very well, thank you." I answered hoping I was not intruding.

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma said raising a hand to my hair and tucking a curl behind my ear. "You are very welcome here." Apparently my mute wasn't working this morning.

She got me a cup of coffee and a giant cinnamon roll dripping with cream cheese icing. I took a bite and could not stop a moan from escaping.

Nell was the first to speak, "Girl, if you can appreciate good food like that then we are going to get a long just fine."

I was relieved to see I had not offended anyone and finished my breakfast as quietly as I could manage.

Just as I was finishing breakfast, a sweaty Bobby came in the kitchen and dropped a kiss on my head. "Hey, I protested as he used his finger to wipe some icing from my plate and lick it."

"It's the least you can give me for letting you sleep in instead of running with me this morning." He joked.

"Good. I'm not sure I could handle running up the mountains." I replied honestly.

"I thought about that too, Honey, so I figured we would take a hike instead this morning."

I wasn't too happy about a hike but he interrupted my thought by promising we would be back in plenty of time to get ready for the party.

Three hours and several miles later we made it back home. Emma was sitting on the couch reading when we walked in. She was struggling to stifle her laughter at the sight of me.

I had trouble crossing a stream with wet stepping stones and managed to fall in and get soaked. Then I lost my footing while making our way down a ravine and got covered in leaves and mud. Finally, no more than ten feet from the house I tripped over a rock and managed to skin my knee. I was filthy, wet and bleeding. This was not my finest hour.

"Stephanie, how about I help you get cleaned up?" Emma offered.

"Mom, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her." Bobby interjected.

I showered and Bobby put some antiseptic lotion on my cuts and scrapes. "No stitches this time Honey, but you are probably going to be sore tomorrow."

"Well then you have to find a way to make this up to me," I kidded without thinking.

Bobby pressed himself between my legs and his voice dropped an octave. "I will be glad to consider myself in your service for what ever you need. Just name it and it is yours."

I shivered and he pulled away with a chuckle. Then I pushed him away threatening him. "I only have an hour to pull myself together for the party, now get out."

Bobby had brought my dress bag in that Ella packed especially for the night. I had no idea what she had in store for me but since she had proven herself up to the challenge of shopping for me for my other trips I was not worried.

I curled my hair and it cooperated into loose curls. I put on a light layer of make—up and only two coats of mascara. This party wasn't for me so I figured I wouldn't need as much courage to survive the night. I unzipped the bag and found a gorgeous sapphire blue dress with delicate straps and a low cut neck. The bodice was fitted and then flared out in a loose skirt that fell just at the knee. There were strappy 4 inch FMPs that were silver and blue to perfectly match the mood of the dress. I looked at the finished product and was pleased at my appearance. I figured at the very least I wouldn't embarrass Bobby.

When I opened the door Bobby's mother was walking by. She stopped and looked at me for a moment and her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. I wanted to ease her suffering in some way but did not know what to do.

Finally, I took a step toward her and said, "Bobby showed me Liddy's picture last night. I know we bear a remarkable resemblance to each other and I'm so sorry if I am making this night harder on you."

She smiled instantly. "I won't lie to you. I was caught off guard when I first saw you. It was like looking at a healthy version of my Liddy again. I even accused Bobby's of only falling for you because of the love he had for his sister. But, I've watched you this afternoon and I can see you are definitely good for him. He laughs more with you than I have seen in years. In fact…" she stopped mid sentence.

Taking my hand she pulled me back into Liddy's room and opened a drawer in her dresser. She pulled out a set of hair combs that were made with sapphire and onyx stones. She held them up for me to see.

"They're beautiful." I said watching them shine in the light.

"They were a gift from Bobby to Liddy. He got them in Italy on one of his trips." She loved them very much but refused to wear them. She said they needed to be worn on a special occasion when she could get all dressed up, but because of her health, such an occasion never happened."

Then, pulling my hair back with each of the combs, she pushed them into my hair. They were gorgeous and my hair was thick enough to hold them securely.

"I can't accept these. They were a gift to his sister, not to me." I objected as I raised my hand to remove them.

Emma stopped me and pulled me back to Bobby's room and knocked on the door.

Bobby opened it immediately and my breath hitched in my throat. There before me was Bobby in a black tux. It was obviously custom made for him because every muscle in his body was framed perfectly.

He looked me over from my shoes up to my head. When he saw my hair his face lit up.

He looked to his mother and she nodded. Obviously they were capable of the silent communication thing too.

He touched a comb gently and said, "They are beautiful, just like you." Then he took my hand from his mother and pulled it to his mouth for a kiss.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to finish up here and I'll see you at the party." Emma commented as she went downstairs.

The ride to the club was quiet and I tried to be patient and let Bobby enjoy his zone, but after three minutes I'd had enough. "I hope it is okay that I'm wearing the combs. Your mother saw me when I came out of the bathroom and she put them in for me. I know they were a gift for Liddy and I don't want to make this any stranger for you."

"Honey, it is the first time I've seen them worn and I was surprised, but I loved it. My mom had a look of peace on her face I haven't seen in a while. I really appreciate you letting her do that. I think it helped her in some way." He said as he pulled into a parking space on the front row. Even far from home the Merry Man parking karma was in full swing.

The hall was lit low and a band was playing on the stage. There were tables of finger food laid out and people dancing at the front. Just as we sat down at his mother's table the speeches began. The mayor, several past patients of the clinic, and other employees spoke thanking Emma for her role in giving the area their own community health center. It was a fitting tribute for a grace filled woman whose care for others had obviously touched many lives. I was taken at how much alike Bobby and his mother were.

After the speeches were finished people began to dance again, and Bobby stood up and came to my side asking if he could have this dance.

The faces of all his aunts were glowing as they smiled indulgently at us walking to the dance floor.

He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder as he spun me around the floor. Bobby is a terrific dancer and I lost myself in the sensation of his arms. After the third song he placed a kiss on my curls and asked if I wanted something to drink. We each took a glass of champagne and stepped out to the deck to cool off. The moon was full and the stars were bright. Hollywood could not have picked a more perfect setting.

Bobby took my empty glass and set it on a waiter's tray as he passed by.

I turned to the railing and looked up at the sky. Bobby put his front to my back and pulled me into his arms. I was content to stand in silence feeling him next to me.

"Steph, do you think I treat you like a sister or like a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well, I can't answer that easily because Valerie never treated me as well as you do. We do pick on each other, and you are always so tender when I need help, but that may just be who you are to everyone." I tried to answer.

"Until we came here I never made the connection that you and Liddy were so much alike. Your take on life is similar to hers and there is no denying your appearance. I think maybe I've been pulling you close to me to reconnect to my sister. There is a piece of me that only felt whole when she was alive and when I'm around you I feel complete. I can't believe I'm saying this, but in many ways you have become a new sister for me."

I absorbed what he was saying and in my heart I knew he was right. Perhaps there was a piece of me that was disappointed that Bobby thought of me platonically, the larger piece of me knew he was speaking the truth. We did act like siblings more than lovers. And, knowing he thought of me like a sister probably meant I would have him in my life forever which was a reassuring thought. I would always have someone who wanted to take care of me and watch over me.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but suddenly I'm aware of the fact that I am a very lucky girl." I confessed.

Bobby put a soft kiss on my lips. "No, Honey, I think I'm the lucky one. You came up here in the middle of the madness of my family and you healed me. I can't thank you enough for that."

"It's nice to know I can help you a little after all the aches and pains you've taken care of for me." I admitted.

He put his arm around me and guided us to the car. We were okay – more than that – I finally had the brother I'd always wanted.

The plane ride home was uneventful and I was shocked to see Ranger standing at baggage claim waiting on us. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Bobby holding my hand. I tried to pull away but Bobby held tighter. He leaned over to me and whispered, "After this weekend you are always going to be a part of my life. Ranger is going to have to understand that."

I knew what he meant, but I also didn't think pulling the tiger's tail was a good idea either.

When we got face to face Bobby released my hand and I hugged Ranger.

"Babe," Ranger offered as his greeting.

"Ranger, one day you are going to have to give me a possible list of meanings for that word."

That garnered me a half smile and a head nod for Bobby.

We were two miles from the airport before Ranger broke the silence. "Babe, you have a week off before you have to begin work with Vince so you can set your own schedule this week."

"I'll probably keep running with Bobby in the mornings and practicing with Cal in the afternoon. I was starting to feel the effects of the hard work and would hate to let it go so soon." I answered.

I could see the smile in Ranger's eyes at my answer. "Proud of you, Babe."

I shivered listening to his words.

"Do you think you can squeeze in a distraction this week too?" He asked.

"Sure, anything for you Ranger." I answered with a yawn.

The trip and the emotions of the last few days were catching up with me. I felt Bobby press a kiss to my forehead when we arrived at my apartment, but I could smell the distinct scent of Ranger as he carried me into my apartment.

My last thought before giving into the darkness was wondering why Ranger was one the one to pick us up from the airport. Maybe I would find the answer in my dreams.


	10. Reassurance

_I wish they were mine, but the characters belong to the great JE._

**Chapter 10 – Reassurance**

Tuesday I decided to check in with the girls in the office and go after any skips on my own since I'd been around someone every second of every day for the last three weeks. It's not that I didn't like being with people but it was nice to have a few moments to myself.

When I got to the office Lula was out getting her nails done and Connie was at the PD rebonding Mooner. Vinnie saw me at the door and shoved two folders in my hand before yelling at me to "get out there and get these guys I'm not paying you to sit here waiting on girls for doughnuts."

With that word of encouragement I took my files back to RangeMan to run some searches and pull up some info on my new files. I realized when I stepped out of my car in the garage that I felt like I'd come home. When did that happen? When did this building become more home to me than my apartment? I'd think on that later.

When the elevator opened on the fifth floor I stepped out intending to go to my cubicle but instead I stopped by the monitors to see Woody.

"Hey Darling," he called out pulling me into his lap. I sat down and threw my arms around his neck enjoying the feel and smell of him. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea, Cowboy." I teased back. "No body understands my need for speed like you do. Do you have any news for me?" I asked trying to gently prod him for information on the girl from the stables?

"I might." He evaded.

"Come on, did she say yes? You did ask her didn't you?" I pressed.

"Yes, I asked her." He drew out the information.

"And…" I prompted hoping my annoyance was showing.

"I'll have to give you more info later. Our first date is Friday night, so I hope to have good news soon." He finally answered.

I placed a big kiss on his forehead and jumped up. "That's great news Woody. I'll expect an update on Saturday."

"You got it Darling." He said as I walked out.

My next stop was to run my hand across Binkie's shoulders. He turned around quickly and enveloped me in a hug.

"Steph, it is so good to see you." He said aloud. Then much quieter he added, "I never had the chance to say thank you for what you did for Cal – for us both."

"You don't need to. I'm just sorry I didn't know about you guys sooner. Now that I know, I can see it and I'm sorry I missed it all this time." I told him.

"We both think the world of you, and Cal, he adores you. Do you have time to say hello to him too while you're here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way there next." I told him as I walked three cubicles down and ran my hand over the newly sheered head sitting there.

Cal spun around and grabbed me to pull me in his lap. "Angel, what are you doing here?" He asked while cradling me like a small child.

"I heard you guys needed help with some searches and I thought I'd mooch from the boss man to dig up some information on my skips while I was here too." I explained.

"I hear you are also going to help us with a bad guy tonight." He offered.

"Ranger asked me about a distraction when he picked us up last night. Are you working it too?" I hoped.

"I'll be there Angel. Don't worry; I've got your back." He promised.

I stood up after Cal kissed me on the check.

"Thanks for stopping by." He called out while I walked away.

I spent the next four hours running searches while my rump fell asleep.

Lester brought me from my musings when he began rubbing my shoulders. I was tense and his hands felt wonderful. Without my permission my vocal chords decided to moan to encourage him in his work. I heard Lester laughing but I didn't care, the massage felt too good.

He leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Beautiful, when I hear you make sounds like that from a shoulder massage I can't wait to have you alone in a couple of weeks. I think we can do better than this."

I was unsuccessful in hiding the shudder that escaped me from the heat of his body so close to me and the vibration of his voice in my ear.

He simply kissed my hair and walked away.

Ranger walked by next and placed a file on my desk. "File for the FTA tonight, Babe. I'll pick you up at 9:00."

"Dress?" I asked.

"Yes, at least while we're at Johnny's Bar. But afterward you are more than welcome to forego it." He responded with a smirk.

"Smartass," I countered as he walked away.

I flipped through the file and saw the target tonight was one Steve Cabruzzi. He had mild mob affiliations and had been charged with selling guns on the street as well as assault. His weapon of choice was a knife. Apparently he was also into easy brunettes, thus my involvement.

I went home to begin my beautification process realizing I had not left much time to get ready.

Ranger picked me up at 9:00 sharp and when his eyes turned dark I realized the black sleek dress with sequins sewn in over the bust and the skirt to highlight the see though section in between was perfect.

"Babe," Ranger said.

"Again with the cryptic messages Ranger." I teased back.

He closed the distance between us in four steady steps and pulled me into his arms. He held me close to him and kissed me, hungrily, passionately, and unfortunately – briefly. When he pulled back he had a smile on his face and the wire that had been in his hand was stuck delicately to the underside of my right breast.

"Aggghhh! Ranger, you can't do that!" I complained.

"Babe, it's time to roll." He said placing his hand on my back to guide me out.

When we arrived at Johnny's Bar Ranger explained that Cal was at the door, Woody was behind the bar, Lester and Bobby would be patrons playing pool and Tank and he would be outside to do the take down.

With a fast "go get 'em tiger" I was strutting my way in.

Cal gave me a long look before opening the door and whistling as I walked past.

I stopped briefly at the doorway to identify all my guys before following Lester's eyes to the skip at the bar. I swung my hips and came to a stop at the stool next to Cabruzzi. I stomped my foot despite my 4 inch heels and made a show of sitting down in a huff. Woody sauntered over to me and asked for my order. Setting down my Corona he walked away leaving me to work my magic.

I took a long swig of beer and sat the bottle down hard causing some Corona to shoot out the top and land near Cabruzzi's hand. I made a big deal of apologizing and acting embarrassed.

He looked me over and my skin began to crawl. "Please let me buy you another drink to replace what you lost." He offered.

"No, I can't allow you to do that. I think coming tonight was a mistake. I was pissed at my boyfriend for cheating on me and I was coming here tonight try and get back at him by picking up a random guy for some fun. But, I'm not good at picking up guys so I'm just going to leave." I said knowing he would bite on the bait I dropped.

"Well, how about I walk you out to your car if you are ready to leave and once we are in the lot we can discuss if there is anything else I can help you with tonight." He suggested with a gleam in his eyes that made me struggle to keep my dinner down.

I felt his hand on my back trying to guide me in the same way Ranger had earlier. As soon as we were through the door Tank and Ranger stepped out to secure Cabruzzi. Unfortunately, he must have noticed they were there and he grabbed me by the waist and was in the process of pulling out a knife when I remembered the sound of Cal's voice in my head from the hours we spent training together. I followed the directions as he had taught me and I swung my hips back into Cabruzzi to get him off balance, then I dug my elbow into his stomach and spun around while he was recovering. Tank grabbed him before he fell and I stepped away and into the arms of Cal who had run over.

"It's okay Angel, I've got you. You did good. You got him and now you can go home and wash this scum off of you. You did it Angel." He continued to whisper in my ear and rub my back softly while Ranger and Tank secured Cabruzzi in the SUV to transport.

Lester and Bobby came barreling out and when Lester saw me in Cal's arm's he charged over to Tank. "What the hell happened man? Did he hurt her? Do you need a hand dropping him off? I'll be glad to sit in the back to be sure he makes it there in one piece." He sounded furious. It was sweet how the guys always looked out for me. It might take them a while to adjust to the fact I was learning to take care of myself.

Ranger came over and pulled me from Cal's arms and into his own. "Babe, Tank and Cal will take Cabruzzi to the PD, I'm going to take you home."

His arms were safe and I willingly went with him.

After sweeping my apartment for killer dust bunnies Ranger declared it was safe for me to enter.

I went straight to the shower to burn the ick factor from Cabruzzi off my skin. When I got out fresh and clean Ranger was sitting on my couch waiting. He held out his arms and I walked over and set down next to him leaning into the harbor of his embrace. He whispered briefly in Spanish words I did not understand but received comfort from anyway.

After a few minutes of quiet Ranger spoke, "How have you enjoyed yourself these last three weeks, Babe?"

"It has been hard and wonderful all at once." I admitted.

"Explain." Ranger said in all his eloquence.

"I have learned so much about the guys and have been accepted into their lives and their families which has deepened our relationships and blown me away with the trust they put into me. But on the flip side, these guys are so wonderful and what they have been through or what they face is so unfair that I found myself furious that such great people have to put up with such circumstances. It isn't fair." I tried to explain realizing my words were not sufficient.

"Only you Babe would have gone into this expecting to find the good in my guys and not being surprised when you found it. They have reported to me how well you did in your training and how astonished they were with you at their homes. I have been so proud of you." He confessed. It always floored me when he said so many words at one time.

"So have my fears been proven true yet?" He asked.

"What fears?" I wondered.

"Have any of the guys managed to find a way into your heart?" He went on.

"Yes." I answered honestly.

"I knew it." He said as his arms gathered me tighter to him. "Who?"

"All of them." I finished.

"Babe," I'm assuming that meant for me to keep talking.

"In Woody I found the ability to make and hold on to a friend and I love him for the fact we have both survived similar situations with our families and their inability to understand and accept us for who we are." I said.

"In Cal, I found a protector who showed me love and acceptance by opening up to me and by sharing his secrets with me he made me a part of his family. I think he feels the need to watch over me like a father would their only child." I continued.

"Finally, in Bobby I found a sibling. I found someone who believes knowing me makes him a better more whole person." I finished.

"How could I not love them all? I haven't found a lover or a partner, but I've found three men who will always be a part of my life. They gave me a piece of themselves and in turn they have a piece of my heart. I thought the training you were forcing on me would be the biggest change in me but I was wrong." I offered.

"What was the biggest change?" He asked.

"Me, my expectations and my outlook. With each experience I realize when I do finally enter into a relationship I will need so much more." I explained.

"What will you need?" He wondered.

"I need someone who will love me unconditionally. Who will accept me for me without forcing me to change. I need someone who will share their deepest secrets and hold mine as well. And I need someone who will hold me at night when I dream and watch me when I'm ready to soar. It sounds so cliché and I never thought it was possible but after spending time with the guys I now believe it can be done." I tried to tell him.

"See, I was right," Ranger said.

"Right about what?"

"I have lost you. There is no way I can offer you what you want in a relationship." He added softly.

"That is where you are wrong, Ranger. You already give me most of that." I told him.

"Most, but not all. I can't open up about my deepest secrets. There are parts of me I can't share with you and things I refuse to share because I don't want my past to make you leave. I can offer you protection and love in the present only, but it doesn't sound like that is enough anymore." He explained.

"It was never enough, but for you I would have tried to change to not need more. I don't think it would have worked and then I would have resented you for being closed off and you would have resented me for constantly pushing. We might have ruined our friendship in the middle of everything and that is something I could not handle." I said.

"Then I guess it is a good thing we decided to stay friends and not pursue a relationship." Ranger added.

"Just for arguments sake," Ranger continued. "If I had said I wanted to open up my life to you and share all of myself would you have been willing to try it with me?"

"Anytime Batman, absolutely anytime." I quickly answered. "Do you think that may happen?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I don't think it can. I'm just not wired that way, Babe. Or, if it did it wouldn't be for a few years. I still have three years left on my current government contract and I can't let myself have a relationship where I could be called away with only a few moments notice. Someday when my life settles down I might be able to open up." He explained looking off into the distance.

"If I'm around I hope you'll let me know, but just so we're clear I can't wait on a someday that might never happen." I whispered.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I wouldn't want you to." He said matter-of-factly. "I know we had already hashed this out, but seeing you with the guys made me wonder if you would realize you are too good to hang around the office."

"No, if anything it's made me realize I'm not worthy to hang around the office, but the more I get to know all of you the more I can't stay away." I said.

Ranger shifted and I knew he was ready to leave. I walked him to the door and he stopped before opening it. "You will call me if you need anything?" He asked.

"I always do. You are still my best friend. I take the first position in my speed dial very seriously." I joked.

He leaned to me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, and then silently let himself out of the apartment.

If I didn't know better I would say Ranger was jealous but of what I don't know. He and I are only friends. The conversation tonight only reinforced that. After spending time with three of the guys it appears they all have perfectly platonic feelings for me so he doesn't have anything to worry about romantically either.

I guess even superheroes need to be reassured sometimes.

_Okay, I'll be moving on to Vince next. I just felt like Steph needed a chance to step back into reality for a bit before going into her two most difficult visits. These will be a little different from the ease of the first three. I can't wait to hear what you think about Vince and Lester (hint, hint)._


	11. Vince's Story

_Although I'm having a wonderful time dreaming about them, the characters here are all JE's property, not mine._

**Chapter 11 – Vince's Story**

Of the five Merry Men I was to pose as girlfriend for, Vince was the one I knew the least. He had worked on many distractions with me and I have talked to him briefly in the office, but I did not know much about him. And, after spending three days constantly by his side I can't say that I've learned much other than that man loves guns.

The first day he took me to the range downstairs and had me unload clip after clip into targets. I got moderate results. I could hit the target easily enough but I couldn't make the bullet hit a specific place on the paper man, or in the bull's eye. Vince taught me to take a gun apart, clean it, reassemble and safely handle it using various holsters. We worked with various handguns, revolvers and semi-automatics. I did everything he asked of me but I couldn't honestly say I was enjoying it.

The second day I showed up prepared for more of the same, but he grabbed two long cases and told me to follow him. We drove for half an hour out of town to a training facility RangeMan keeps for urban warfare practice. There are three buildings which are empty and isolated making them perfect for training exercises. Vince taped several paper men in the bushes, against the doors of the smaller building and he even put two inside an office near the window. Then we took the stairs (seriously, is taking an elevator a crime to these guys) up to the roof of the main building.

Vince then sat the cases down and talked me through assembling a sniper rifle. It felt huge in my hands since my only experience had been with handguns. He sat up a tripod and had me lay on my belly at the edge of the roof. He then had me get in position with my eye to the sight and asked me to line up a perfect head shot to the target in the bushes while listening to his voice. He talked me through clearing my mind of distractions and how to focus only on that one person – my target. He then stopped talking for perhaps thirty seconds before saying "sniper one fire." I was so in tune with his voice I pulled the trigger without thinking and nearly immediately heard Vince exclaim, "Damn Steph, you got a perfect kill."

He had me rotate the rifle and take out the target at the door. Then I switched guns and shot the two subjects inside the office. Every time he talked me through the shot and then told me to fire. Each time had the same result – a perfectly executed shot. I was beginning to have fun.

On the way back to Haywood, Vince, the man of few words, surprised me by pulling through the McDonald's drive through and getting us each a chocolate shake. When I asked what the contraband was for he actually smiled, "You finally got a feel for a gun and I felt the need to celebrate. Chocolate has always been my preferred method of celebrating when it's too early for beer."

I didn't think it was possible for Merry Men to like chocolate. I assumed it was something they were given vaccines for.

I heard Vince chuckle. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

A single nod was my only response.

Unfortunately the celebration was short lived as he took me back to the range to capitalize on my morning success by taking me through all the same work as yesterday. Today I managed to get the first three clips exactly on center but after that my arms were tired and my hands were feeling shaky so I could get a few perfect shots and then had to settle for the rest being in the neighborhood.

Vince must have been pleased because when he told me to stop he added, "You've gotten much better. You are only off now because your arms are tired and you are tensing up. You have to be able to relax to have perfect control every time. Tomorrow, you will see I'm right, when you are fresh you will hit them all exactly where you want. I don't' see why you hide your gun in a cookie jar, you are a natural. I've never seen someone go from virtually a beginner to a great shot in a matter of a few days before. You owe it to yourself to keep practicing. RangeMan may have a new sniper to give me a run for my money." Then he did the unexpected. He winked at me.

Vince has deep brown eyes that complement his Mediterranean skin tone. He is handsome if you are into that rugged, manly thing. He is drop dead gorgeous if you are into chiseled muscles, broad shoulders, and long dark hair. He has a scar on the edge of his right cheek that leads to the top of his ear. It is slight and faint, but it screams to be touched. His voice is naturally soft and deep but it is his eyes that have the most to say. I think we could hold a conversation with him never opening his mouth if he would look directly in my eyes. Because there is only three inches difference in our height looking at his face is one of my favorite activities when we are together.

With his quiet nature I was concerned about running down my skips, but that turned out to be an unwarranted fear. As with all things Vince was efficient. I banged on the door and gave them the "let's go down to the police station to reschedule" speech. When they tried to run Vince gave them the "you are coming with us now" speech only he didn't use any words and they always ended up in the back of the SUV.

Friday morning we were boarding our plane to head to Traverse City Michigan and although I was comfortable about being with Vince I was anxious that convincing his family we were dating was going to be a challenge.

I gripped the armrests on either side of my window seat convinced that would somehow assist the pilot in taxing us down the runway. The next thing I knew Vince tapped my shoulder and pointed to a tablet in his hand. I shook my head no, and told him, "I don't need any paper."

He then smiled at me and said, "I wasn't offering you paper I was giving you the chance to go first."

"What?" I asked. Then I looked at the tablet again and saw he had drawn a tic-tack-toe board. Did big army guys play children's games?

After the twelfth game with no winner he said, "I think since we are up in the air we can declare it to be a draw."

I realized he had completely distracted me with something so unexpected and I relaxed a little knowing I had missed my least favorite part of flying.

"Does anything scare you?" I asked when he offered me a piece of gum.

"Yes," He answered without elaborating.

I rolled my eyes. Why did these guys make getting information so difficult? "Would you care to expound upon that lengthy answer?"

"This weekend scares the crap out of me," He replied. Not exactly reassuring but information just the same.

"Can you tell me what to expect?" I asked hoping to get more than one or two sentences this time.

He took a deep breath, and held it for a moment before slowly exhaling. "I don't talk a lot and my family is all big and loud."

"Alright Vince, I'm going to be honest. I'm worried about the weekend with you. I know very little about you and I'm not sure I can pull off the part of happy girlfriend without saying something to embarrass you. You are going to have to open up a little in order for this to work." I warned him.

"We are going home for my baby sister's wedding. I have three younger sisters and the last one is getting married on Saturday. The rehearsal dinner is tonight. My family doesn't understand why I haven't settled down with a wife and family of my own and they are vocal about insisting that I do." He explained.

That gave me a little to work with. "Why haven't you settled down?" I thought I should get the main point of contention settled first.

"I don't want to. I am still in the reserves and in addition to my regular weekends away I end up running five or six missions a year of varying degrees of danger. I am pretty comfortable in my own skin and haven't felt the need to include a wife in my world. It wouldn't be fair to her to marry me and then have me disappear for long periods of time with no guarantee that I will return." He explained.

Suddenly I felt my face flush with the anger that built up in me. I felt like I just had this conversation but with Ranger instead of Vince. "Don't you think that should be her decision? I mean, if she got to know you and understood who you are and what is required of you it would be her choice as to whether or not she could live with that. You are just assuming all women are fragile and would fall apart if you died. I'm not saying she wouldn't be consumed with grief for a period but if you really loved her I can guarantee she would say it was worth the pain if she was able to have all of you even briefly."

"Are you angry with me?" Vince was a quick study.

"Yes. No. Not really. It's just that I've already had this conversation and I find it hard to believe that there are two men who feel that they know better than all women what we could handle. I think a more honest answer is that you aren't in a relationship because you don't want to go through the work of opening yourself up to somebody. But don't pretend that you are being noble and saving the female gender from the hurt they would experience if something happened to you."

"I'll consider myself on notice." He said. I'm almost sure he was joking.

"Do you get lonely?" I pressed.

"Being alone and being lonely isn't the same thing. When I feel the need for … companionship," his carefully selected word told me it meant more than just conversation or a card game. "I go out and hook up with someone. But it is never the same person twice. I think my lack of conversation keeps them from pushing for a second date."

"Do you ever want a second date?"

"A few times I've wondered what it would be like to sit and talk with a woman instead of the guys, but then I remember that she would want to know what I do and would want details I can't give. Despite my stance on relationships I do believe that if you are going to be in one there needs to be total honesty. Since I can't be totally honest it isn't fair to try." He explained.

"I understand you can't give details about your government work – it's classified. But you could explain that and just give details about the things you can share: who you are, your past, your dreams for the future, or your favorite sports team. What ever you can share you should. Why can't you be honest?" I sincerely wanted to know.

"I don't want to see the look in her eyes when she hears some of the things I have done. Even if it was for a good reason nobody wants to love a killer," He confessed.

"You aren't a killer." I quickly defended.

"What else do you call a sniper who pulls the trigger and watches the life drain from a person?" He countered.

"I call you a hero. You don't take a life because you enjoy the gruesome nature of the act. You do the job few others can, but must be done. You can't look at what you do like that. I can't listen to you speak about yourself as though you are unworthy of love. If anything you deserve it even more." I knew he wasn't fully buying my explanation but I had to try.

Vince looked me directly in the eye and held my gaze for a few moments. I think he was trying to judge my sincerity. Apparently he believed I meant what I said as he finally leaned closer and said, "Thank you."

"Okay. What else can you tell me?" I decided to change the subject.

"My family knows a little about your bounty hunting escapades and how much I admire your resilience. They will like you from the very beginning so you don't need to worry about them. My sisters will be suspicious because I've not brought a girl home with me since I left for the army. They will probably want to know why you would be interested in a relationship with me. They consider me quiet and they may have trouble believing I've communicated enough for us to be close."

"I can't believe they would think of you as quiet. It's so out of character." I replied sarcastically.

"Wiseguy." He cracked back with a half smile.

"My parents want me to retire from the reserves and come back to Michigan. They don't understand why I continue to go on missions. They want me to be safe, just like any parents would so that is a topic I try to avoid when possible. I'm hoping your presence will help with that." He continued.

"Why do you continue with the missions?" I asked in the hope of keeping him talking.

"I'm good at it and I enjoy it. I like the rush of the danger and I feel like I can help the other guys and my country by playing a small part in a team. There aren't many people who will do what is asked of us on these special assignments so I continue to go while I can. I know eventually I won't be able to continue but as long as my skills are sharp I want to keep going."

"I can understand that. And for the record, thank you." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For keeping us all safe. I understand about wanting to do something because you enjoy it even in the face of people you love telling you to stop. I know you can't give any details to me or them about the jobs you have done, but I know if you hadn't gone some dangerous people would still be wreaking havoc in the world, so thank you for doing the jobs without ever receiving the appreciation you deserve." I explained.

Vince looked away and didn't comment.

"So what kind of behavior are they going to expect of us?" I asked.

"They assume we've been dating for a little over a year and that our relationship grew out of a working one that developed into more over time so there isn't an exact anniversary date that we need to rehearse. We will need to look close. I'll need to hold your hand, put my arm around you and there will need to be the occasional kiss. I'll try to be as gentlemanly as possible, but the physical stuff will need to look real. Will that be a problem?" He wondered.

He's asking if I have a problem being touched and romanced by a good looking guy. "No, that won't be a problem. I'll just follow your lead and we will get through it." No need to mention that I'm looking forward to seeing the quiet Vince treat me like his girl friend.

He chucked when I jumped and gripped the armrest again as the pilot began his descent by turning the plane what felt like a right angle.

"You face criminals without flinching but a little extra movement in a plane makes you nervous," He stated with amusement. "Come here," he finally offered his arm as a better source of comfort than the plane's seat.

I was all too eager to accept his offer and wrapped my arms around his and put my head on his shoulder. He was right, he was a lot better to hold on to than the armrest. "Thank you," I murmured with my eyes shut tight.

Vince reached over with his free hand and stroked my hair. He didn't say anything but I got his message clearly. I was safe with him nearby.

When all the movement stopped he lifted my chin with his index finger. "You can come up for air now, Steph. We're here."

I gave him a sheepish smile and let go of my security hold on him.

We exited the plane and as we approached baggage claim he took my hand. It caught me off guard so I looked up at him. He nodded his head in front of us and I saw a family standing there with signs reading "Welcome Home Vince". I assumed this meant they were the welcome wagon.

Vince slowed us down and placed a kiss on my curls before he whispered, "For the record, my favorite team is the Red Wings – I'm a big hockey fan"

At least we could discuss sports even if his choice of teams was in direct conflict with my own. If I could get him to talk I think it would be fun to watch a game with Vince.

Now it was time to put aside our Stanley Cup dream differences. There was a sea of smiling faces looking at us and calling out greetings. It was show time and the expectant look on their faces told me they were going to be looking for quite a show.


	12. Meet the Parents Vince's Style

_Not mine, the characters all come from the brilliance of JE, but I'm having a good time making them do the things I wish she would._

**Chapter 12 – Meet the Parents – Vince Style**

Vince's family home is on the Grand Traverse Bay of Lake Michigan in Traverse City. It is a beautiful two story brick home with five bedrooms and a couple of baths upstairs, all the living space is down stairs and a recreation room is in the basement. At this moment it is full of people.

Vince's three sisters, their two husbands, one fiancée, three children and a dog are all in the large home making it feel smaller than it is truly is. I've been introduced, hugged, and passed around for the last hour and am beginning to wonder when we will break up the reunion to get ready for the rehearsal and diner tonight.

As if on cue Vince's mother, Gina, began barking out orders for the two families with children to go up to the bathrooms first. The others could begin getting dressed but would have to use the facilities after the kids were finished. Each couple/family would take a car so we could leave the dinner whenever we were ready.

Vince took me upstairs to his room and showed me my bags that he assured me were packed by Ella and were labeled rehearsal and wedding. He turned to walk away and I called to him, "Vince, where are you going?"

"I'm going down to the rec room in the basement. That's where I'll be bunking this weekend." He answered as though it were obvious.

"That's ridiculous. Your bed is plenty big enough for the both of us and if we have been in a relationship for over a year surely they would expect us to be able to change in front of each other." I explained inviting him to stay.

"I would be okay with that, but my parents are pretty old fashioned and would never allow us to share a room. Plus I think it is their way of applying pressure so that if we want to share a room we should get married." He answered with a smile.

"In that case, I'll come find you when I'm done," I told him pushing him out of the door. I was happy to play the girlfriend but I wasn't willing to go all the way to wife.

I was thrilled with the champagne colored dress Ella packed for me. It was gathered and tight fitted to the knee and had little princess sleeves that brought attention to my newly toned arms and a v neck that played up my cleavage more generously than it deserved. The shoes had only a three inch heel which would be perfect for leveling my height to Vince's. I pulled my hair up and had a few pieces cascading down in ringlets. I put light make-up on as most of the Merry Men seemed to appreciate it that way, but I threw on three coats of mascara in case one of his sisters decided to interrogate me about our relationship. Taking one last look I deemed myself ready and headed down the stairs.

Vince was in the den talking to his Dad when I came down. They both stood up when I entered the room but it was Vince that came over to me placing a small kiss on my check and saying, "You look beautiful tonight, Steph. I knew your legs would do great things for that dress."

I was unsure how to respond to the comment about the dress in front of his dad. Did that mean he helped Ella pick it out or did she just show it to him when they packed for me? I opted for complimenting him instead of asking. "You look pretty stunning yourself," I said straightening his tie.

He took my hand and asked if I was ready to head out. We rode to the country club with his parents and arrived just in time as the minister was finishing his instructions to the couple on what to expect the next day.

His sister, Jenna, and her fiancée had decided against attendants since they were having their wedding at the country club and wanted the service to flow straight into the reception. They wanted their wedding to be more about the party with their friends than the spectacle of a dog and pony show. I had to admire the sentiment.

Within a half hour we were being served a roast beef dinner with potatoes and sautéed green beans. I chucked when I took my first bite.

Vince noticed and asked what was so funny.

"I'm not used to being able to eat roast beef without having to endure the circus of my family first." I confessed.

"Your Grandma frightens me. That woman has hands faster than any fighter I've ever met." He teased. At least I think he was teasing.

I noticed Vince lean back and pull at the table cloth in his lap as I finished the last bite of my chocolate mousse for dessert.

"I'm assuming I wasn't as quiet as I hoped." I confessed a little embarrassed at the thought of making a scene.

"Don't apologize, Steph. I loved every minute of it. Of course you will have to forgive me for waiting a few minutes before I ask you to dance." He replied.

While we watched his sister and her husband to be dance and laugh Vince put his arm around my shoulder. His parents had engaged us in polite chit-chat through dinner but were now walking around the room visiting with the guests from out of town.

"Is it going well so far?" I asked.

"I think so," Vince answered. "But my Dad thought you seemed a little reserved for a girl who was in love. I think he was trying to encourage me to be more outgoing in my demonstrations of how I feel in order to keep you from leaving me."

"Why would he think I would leave you?" I wondered, truly at a loss.

"I think for him the better question is why you would be with me in the first place. In his mind any woman should be afraid of me knowing I'm usually armed and ready for anything." He tried explaining.

"That's funny. I would have considered that part of your charm." I said batting my eyelashes.

That earned me my first Vince laugh. It was a beautiful sound and I wished I could come up with something to encore the melody.

He stood up, pulled my chair out and asked if I would dance with him. Then, taking my hand in his he led me to the middle of the floor and drew me close to him.

Despite his quiet exterior, Vince is a fantastic dancer. He has a natural rhythm and grace and his arms felt like the most wonderful sanctuary that I didn't want to leave.

His parents danced past us and I heard his mother comment, "I agree they dance nicely together, they are a good looking couple, but it will take more than a few dances to convince her to stay with him. He isn't exactly good husband material."

I knew Vince had heard her too.

In response I moved my hand from his shoulder to his hair and began to run my hands through his silky locks. He leaned down to put our foreheads against each other and we began to slow down our movements. I could see his other sisters watching us and Vince got a wicked grin on his face.

"Can we give them a little show?" He asked seeking my permission before moving forward with anything.

I nodded my assent and Vince dipped me gracefully back. Then he agonizingly slowly brought me back up until we were face to face. When I was vertical again he slowly moved his lips to mine and kissed me. It was a soft tender kiss. Vince was in no hurry and seemed to be enjoying himself. Perhaps it was the fun of pulling a fast one over on his family but for my part Vince was a terrific kisser and I hoped he would not pull back any time soon.

The sound of his father clearing his throat pulled us to reality and Vince turned to face his Dad while I buried my face in Vince's shoulder.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves. You should take her out and show her the deck." His dad suggested.

We walked out into the cool air blowing over the lake and Vince held me in his arms waiting for the other people to go back into the party.

"That seemed to go well," I admitted.

"Yeah, my mom has a grin on her face I haven't seen in years. I think they are beginning to believe you might enjoy being with me." He stated.

"Well, I'm game if they need more convincing." I blurted out then realized it basically sounded like I was telling Vince I wanted to make out with him. I was mortified but couldn't come up with a good explanation as to what I really meant.

After a few minutes Vince's mom came out and told Vince he was needed to join his brothers-in-law in talking to the husband to be. Vince kissed my hand before leaving me alone with his mother.

"You two make a lovely couple," Gina began gently.

"He is a wonderful, man." I returned.

"How long have you two been together?" She inquired innocently. Before I could answer I noticed two of Vince's sisters come out and join us.

"We've worked at the same company for a few years, but we've only been together for a little over a year." I responded hoping that was close enough to what he had told them.

"Have you managed to talk him out of playing soldier?" His sister Beth asked.

"I haven't tried." I answered. "It would be rather hypocritical of me since I carry as many weapons as he does at work."

"How about when he leaves to go out of the country? You don't do that do you?" Asked Lisa, his other sister.

"No, I was never in the army so I'm not qualified to do some of the special missions Vince participates in. But I certainly respect the fact that he does them." I answered. Perhaps this was my chance to help them understand him a little better.

"Someone has to do the things Vince does. He is the best at what he does and I am so proud to be with a man who is not only able to protect our country but brave enough to do it. Few men have the skills and the character of my Vince." I added.

"You sound just like him." Lisa admitted. "But don't you miss him when he's gone. I mean if you love him how can you let him leave you like that?"

"He doesn't leave me." I defended our pretend relationship. "I have him in my heart any time he has to leave. I understand this is a part of who he is and to ask him not to do it would be like him asking me not eat dessert again. It is second nature to him and I would be making him deny an important part of who he is. I can't do that. Even if he would do it to make me happy I couldn't live with myself asking him to cut out part of his life."

"Do you understand what he has done? Vince doesn't talk much and he may not have laid out for you everything in his past." Beth warned.

"I know everything he can tell me. The details of missions don't matter. I know the types of things he is called upon to do and I know when he returns he comes back to me. What happens in-between we can't talk about but I don't judge him for it if that is what you are asking." Do these people know Vince at all, I wondered?

Finally Vince came through the doors and walked straight to me. He planted a kiss on my lips that I was not expecting. It was filled with heat and a little tongue. I wasn't expecting it but I am only human so I certainly responded to it by flinging my hands around his neck and burying them in his hair.

When we came up for air his family was gone.

"I'm so sorry Steph." Vince quickly said. "I know that was way out of line and not what you signed up for. It's just that I heard everything they said to you and I've never heard someone defend us guys like that. I meant to come up, give you a little kiss and say thank you. I just got carried away. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I put my finger on Vince's lips to stop his rambling. "Vince, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. I know where we stand and I completely understand. We should get back in there though. They are all watching us trying to look casual," I added.

He put his hand on my back and led us to the party. An hour later things were winding down and we went back home.

Vince asked if I was ready for bed and I had to admit I was tired. He walked me up to his room and stopped in the doorway loosening his tie. I reached up and ran my finger along his scar several times.

"Good night Steph," he said in his low voice. Then he took my hand from his face and kissed my palm before turning to walk down the stairs.

I went to bed and slept restlessly for a few hours. At four I woke and realized I would never get back to sleep so I dressed in some running shorts and a t-shirt. I was going to kick Bobby's ass when I got back to Trenton for getting me hooked on running to clear my head.

I tiptoed down the stairs and when I got to the kitchen I saw Vince grinning at me while lacing up his own running shoes.

"The guys will never believe me if I tell them you ran voluntarily," He joked.

"I couldn't sleep and since I was too restless to relax in bed I figured I may as well get in a little run. Would I bother you if I tagged along, I'm not sure the best route to take." I said, not wanting to get into his running zone.

Apparently he was more than okay with me coming as he nodded and then held the door open for me.

Five miles later I was beginning to get winded and was sweating like a pig. Vince looked as though he had been on a Sunday stroll. I think he took mercy on me and we headed in.

When we got back the bride was having a cup of coffee on the deck.

"Oh Lord," she said. "Don't tell me you are health freak too."

Vince honored me with one of his big belly laughs. The sound was addictive even if he was laughing at me.

"No, I'm not a freak, but I have recently been converted as to the benefits of a good exercise program." I answered.

I went upstairs and showered, shaved, washed my hair exfoliated and blew my hair dry. I knew I wouldn't have a chance to get in the bathroom again before the wedding and I wanted to take advantage of having the time alone.

I threw on shorts and the button up shirt that Vince wore last night despite it being huge on me, before going downstairs. We had omelets and muffins for breakfast and I surprised myself by eating in apparent silence.

Vince must have understood the sly smile on my face because he said, "I don't know, Steph, I think I missed the sound effects."

We hung out until it was time to head back to the club for the wedding. Vince's mom and sisters had gone a few hours before to get ready there together.

While I was waiting for Vince to come upstairs his Dad found me looking out the kitchen windows over the water.

"Vince always loved the lake." He began coming up behind me. "He spent hours on the water as a boy. But since he moved away I don't know if the water or the family means as much to him anymore." He sounded sad, like he no longer understood his son, but wanted to.

"I think there are things that will always be important to Vince. His family, this home and water will always be a part of him." I tried to reassure him. We had never discussed this, but I felt in my heart I was right.

"I would find it easier to believe if he came home more often. If he let us see him more." He added.

"I am sure he would love to be here more often, but his life is complicated. Between his regular job, his reserves training and other mission work, Vince is gone a lot. Sometimes he needs some down time to just be alone in-between. I know he would be here if he could, but it isn't always possible." I answered.

"Can you tell me if he's happy there?" He asked as though I were a magic ball that could give him the answers to these hard questions.

"Yes, I think in his way Vince is happy. He understands his life, and he is living it exactly the way he wants to right now. He has a lot of good friends and support from people who lead the same type of life." I honestly replied.

Just then Vince came in the room. Curse these RangeMen and their ability to stealthily enter any room.

"Of course I'm happy Dad. All you have to do is ask if there is something you want to know. I'd be glad to tell you." Vince came up behind me as he spoke and put his hands on my waist before kissing my hair.

I had on the blue dress I wore to Bobby's mom's party accented with the combs he gave me. "You look lovely," he said staring into my eyes. I believed he honestly thought so.

We made it to the club and sat in our reserved seats. During the ceremony, the speeches and the opening requisite dances Vince never took his hand off of me. He was constantly playing with my hair or stroking my arm. It is as if he were seeking reasons to maintain contact.

I felt truly wanted and appreciated, even if we were just an act for the sake of his family.

Several hours of dancing later and two pieces of wedding cake, what can I say, I'm a sucker for any kind of cake and this one was absolutely delicious, the wedding drew to a close. The happy couple was on their way to the Bahamas for their honeymoon and Vince and I were shuttling back to his parent's house.

Once again Vince led me upstairs to the door of his room. I touched his scar again. The single mark on his otherwise perfect face begged to be acknowledged. "How did you get this?" I asked.

Vince's face softened. "I can't tell you except to say the person that did it ended up with a lot more scars than I have as evidence of our little run in."

I knew that was all the explanation I was going to get.

"I had a really good time tonight. You make a great wedding date." I teased trying to reassure him I understood and could accept the fact that he couldn't share the details of the scar.

"So do you Steph. If things were different…if I were different." He stopped speaking obviously not finding the words he needed and kissed me. It was slow torture as he didn't allow it to build, but kept it tender and sensuous with his hands holding my face on either side. When he pulled back to tell me good night the look in his eyes made me hurt. He was trying to put on the patented RangeMan blank face but he couldn't make it reach his eyes. They spoke of regret and longing.

"Good night Steph," Vince said before turning and rushing back downstairs.

I stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what just happened. These noble men with their rules about dating were driving me crazy. It's like they were intentionally making it harder than it needed to be. Making plans and only moving when the circumstances line up with their desired outcome left me frustrated. I know they probably felt the same way about my insistence on flying by the seat of my pants and going with whatever makes sense at the moment, but at least in this case it didn't seem Vince's plan was working in making him happy. Maybe he should try it my way.

The next day we were dropped off at the airport right after breakfast and were up in the air quickly. When the airplane began to build up speed for take off Vince lifted his arm and I wrapped my arms around it snuggling onto his shoulder. His free hand rubbed my hands and he talked in a low voice.

"Thank you so much for this weekend, Steph. My parents loved you and I think my sisters believed that you actually accepted my life."

"I do accept your life Vince." I interjected hoping he would believe me.

"I know. I really appreciate all you did. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I don't want things to be awkward back at the office." He said.

"Why would it be awkward?" I asked wanting him to spell out what he expected of me.

"Well, back at RangeMan this," pointing to my head on his shoulder, "would be you treating me like all the other guys."

"I guess that means I don't get any more of your fabulous kisses then." I said without meaning too.

I felt his shoulder shake telling me he was laughing at my accidental honesty. "No, we should probably not do that any more. It would be too easy to let one kiss turn into two and then develop into a habit that neither of us wants to stop.

"And we would need to stop?" I asked.

"For now, yes. I have heard everything you've said to me and to my family and I believe you are right that with the right girl it would be possible for me to have a relationship at some point. But, I don't think I'm ready to have one now. I need to be a little more comfortable with who I am before I can open myself up in a way that would work. You have at least shown me that I shouldn't just reject the idea on principle like I had been and for that I should thank you."

I could understand that, even though I didn't really like it. Vince was the quiet type and I knew I would need someone who enjoyed conversation to be happy in the long run; but I had enjoyed being around him this weekend and was sad to see our time come to an end.

Our flight was smooth and we exited the plane silently side by side.

Just before we turned from the terminal to enter baggage claim Vince turned around suddenly.

"Oh hell, why not," He exclaimed before he dipped me backward and laid a kiss on me that made my knees buckle. He put all of his quiet passion behind that kiss and I nearly lost the ability to breathe. When he pulled away he added, "I wanted one more to say thank you and good bye. You are one of a kind Steph and I'll never forget what you did for me."

He then helped me regain my balance and shook his head as he pulled me around the corner.

I had a dazed expression on my face as we walked out of the airport.

Lester took my bags and lifted me into the SUV. He shot a silent question to Vince obviously asking what was wrong with me. Vince shrugged his shoulders as though he were clueless but I knew the sparkle of mischief was in his eyes and he was enjoying the effect he had on me with a single kiss goodbye.

Les walked me up to my apartment and unlocked the door for me. Declaring I was okay to enter he brought in my luggage and asked if I needed anything else.

"Thanks Les, but I think I'm okay for now." I told him.

"Alright beautiful, you are all mine this week and we are going to have a lot of fun before I take you down to sunny Florida for the weekend. We are going to do this and it is going to be good." He promised with a predatory smile.

Gulp! The last time I heard those words they were from Ranger and they were true. Of course it ended with my heart getting broken. I only hoped I would fair a little better this time.


	13. Lester's Story

_Unfortunately these characters don't belong to me; they are the brilliance of JE. However the misadventures here are all mine. _

**Chapter 13 – Lester's Story**

I knew this week would be fun. I tend to laugh more with Lester than any of the other Merry Men. We followed the same routine each day of the week. I would get up at 5:00 am (yes you heard that right, five o'clock does come twice a day) and run with Bobby.

We would end back at my apartment an hour later where Lester would be waiting with fresh coffee and doughnuts. After eating the breakfast of champions I would shower and dress for the day before Lester and I would roll out and check in with the girls at the office. I would pick up the files Connie had for me and then Les and I would round them up and have our lunch out.

Finally, we would head over to Haywood for my B&E lessons. In three days I learned to pick basic locks, dead bolts, handcuffs, and I was even getting a feel for cracking safes. Lester was a great motivator. He would hide food, videos, and other inspirational items for me to break in and reach.

The last scenario involved him handcuffing my arms behind my back and then putting my feet in shackles. Once he was satisfied I was secure he put a pick in my hand and sat down five feet away from me in a straight back chair. He told me to begin and as soon as I looked down to concentrate; the smell of a Pino's Meatball sub began to fill the air. Lester sat in front of me slowing eating the sub and giving me a taste of my own medicine by moaning with every bite. It was motivating, frustrating and a huge turn on. Now I understand what the guys mean when they say they can't turn away when I'm eating dessert. I managed to get loose before he was half way done. Unfortunately I flew out of my chair and flung myself at Les to grab the sandwich, tipping over his chair so that I was on top of him on the floor. But, before he could make a smart remark, I snatched the sub and took a bite. Now whose turn was it to moan?

I would then head down to the range and shoot with Vince for half an hour before going up to Lester's apartment for dinner. Les cooked for me each evening – nothing fancy, but still more than I could manage on my own. We would talk, play cards, or watch a movie. It was easy and comfortable just as I thought it would be. I was happy for each minute of each day during the week. Of course it helped that all my skips came willingly, and I had no run ins with Joe or my family.

Now I am flying the friendly skies with Les, praying the pilot will finally level off the plane before I do permanent damage to Lester's hand that I grabbed during an early moment of turbulence.

"What can I do to help you beautiful?" Lester asked.

"Tell me something." I nervously suggested.

"Anything in particular you want to hear?" He tried to clarify.

"Just something about you." I replied.

"Okay…hey, did you know Bobby and I met on our first day of basic training? We were both punk kids ready to take on the world. And although we were tough, we were still far away from home and for the first time ever without a friend. We were sitting across from each other in the mess hall before drill and they had served mashed potatoes as a part of the meal. I noticed Bobby was just playing with his food, not really eating it. I caught his eye and said, 'I'm not sure if I should eat it or hang wallpaper with it.' Bobby busted out laughing and we were friends from that point forward. We stayed together through basic, our advanced training and then into the Rangers. When Bobby needed to get out to be with Liddy, I decided to get out at the same time. I was ready for a change and had heard about Ranger and worked with him a few times so I figured this would be a good opportunity for a career that would last. There was room for both of us in Trenton so I left the army the same day as Bobby and never looked back."

"That explains why you two are so close now," I observed. Pushing my luck I pleaded, "Tell me something else." Having a Merry Man volunteer information was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

"I'll answer any question you ask. What do you want to know?" He flipped the tables on me.

"Tell me where we are going – you said Florida." I recalled.

"We are going to see my family on the reservation." He answered.

"The reservation?" I asked.

"Yeah beautiful. I am part Native American. My mother is a full-blooded Seminole Indian and she and my grandparents live on a federally set aside reservation not far from the Everglades near Tampa." He explained.

"You said, part Native American – what is the other part?" I asked too curious to stop myself.

"My Dad's parents were from Cuba, but he was born in Florida, so I'm part Latino and part Native American," he told me.

"Is living on a reservation any different from living in a town?" I wondered.

"Politically there are huge differences but for the purpose of our visit it will seem like a close knit community. In many ways it is similar to the Burg – there are no secrets and it is full of busybodies who love to know what is going on. I should warn you, we are going to see my grandparents and they are very protective of me. I am their only grandson and they would love to have me come home more often." He said.

"Will they resent the fact that I'm not a Native American?"

"They would prefer me to meet someone with our heritage, but they will accept anyone I bring home as long as they love me. It will be easier for me because my mom married off the reservation so there is no guilt for me to keep the family pure like there is for some of my cousins." He explained.

"What is the event you are going back for now?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is my grandfather's birthday. He is turning 85 and he asked me to come home as my gift to him." He said with a smile. "My gramps is full of life and a handful to everyone in my family. He loves to drink, smoke cigars and gamble. He's also been know to hit on a pretty woman so you better watch yourself around him."

"That sounds an awful lot like my grandma." I noticed.

"They do bear an uncanny resemblance to each other, which is how I know you will be able to handle him." Les said with a laugh. "Just watch your backside; he's got a mean set of pinchers."

"You said your mom will be there and your grandparents, but you didn't mention your dad. Will he be there too?" I pressed for more information.

Lester pulled me against his side and wrapped his arm around me. "Are you comfortable? Do you need a blanket?"

I shook my head no hoping he would answer my question.

"My Dad died when I was 21. He and my mom had a complicated relationship. They married young and had my two sisters pretty quickly and they lived happily in Tampa in the house that belonged to my Dad's parents. I came along ten years later while they were still living in their house. Then my Grandma got sick and needed some extra care so my mom moved down to the reservation to take care of her mother. My Dad couldn't live there because he was not a Native American and he refused to agree to abide by the laws of the Seminole nation. My mom took that as an insult to her family and moved in permanently with her parents. My parents never divorced and continued to see each other several times a month, but they never lived as a couple again."

Lester pulled me down across his lap with my head nestled in the crook of his right arm before he continued to talk. "I stayed with my mom and went back and forth to visit my Dad. When I turned 19 I joined the army and left home and that was the last time I saw him. He met me at the airport when I left for basic training and that was where we said our goodbye. He didn't leave his home much after that and the next time I came home to Florida was for his funeral."

I tried to sit up but he held me tighter. I put my hand on his stomach instead and said, "Les, I'm so sorry. He never got to see the man you became. He would have been so proud of you."

"I think in his own way he would have been happy with my success at RangeMan but he never understood my need to join the army. He didn't feel overly patriotic despite this country giving him a home. That was one area where we often disagreed." He said while stoking my hair.

"What else did you disagree on?" I said before thinking I might be crossing a line.

He looked down at me for a moment and rubbed his knuckles against my cheek before answering. "We disagreed about me living with mom instead of him. He thought the allegiance my mother gave to her parents was misguided and I think he felt betrayed that I stayed with her instead of him when she moved to the reservation."

"But you were just a kid, he shouldn't blame you for that." I was suddenly mad at a man I had never met.

"It was my decision," He added with a smile at my defensive statement.

"Why did you decide to stay with your mom?" I asked.

"When you meet her you will understand. She is this contagious combination of acceptance and warmth. She isn't loud or boisterous but you hang on every word she says. And I realized that she was always happy. Something in her made me happy and I was drawn to that. She will love you because of who you are – you are wonderful, a great deal like her, but she will also love you because I do and that will be good enough for her." He told me with his eyes sparkling.

"Is there anything I need to know in order to pull off being your girlfriend?" I asked hoping we had our stories straight.

"They know we work together and they have heard all about your exploits. I was on Bombshell duty during one of your scarier stalker episodes a year and a half ago when a bomb went off in your car. I told them how you heard the tell-tell sound of the bomb detonating before it blew and your first reaction was to push me out of the way. I was so embarrassed that you were trying to protect me, but my Grandmother was taken with you and from that point on every time I've spoken to her she has asked about you."

"Last Christmas she asked how my girlfriend was. I thought it was harmless so I told her all about you and didn't think of it again. That is to them how our relationship began. You are my hero," He teased touching my nose playfully.

"But that is backwards. Have you told her about the number of times you have saved me from the crazies I attract? Or how you are always the first one there to check on me when a distraction goes bad? Do they know all you have done for me?" I asked.

"I didn't think those were important stories. The fact that you were safe was all that mattered to me," He said without looking at me.

"How should I act when we are there? I mean, how involved do they think we are?" I asked trying to bring my fun loving Lester back.

"In their minds we've been dating for over a year so there should be some level of intimacy. You don't need to go out of your way to act around me if you are uncomfortable. But, feel free to do anything you would like. I'm more than willing to receive your advances if you want to lay them on me," He said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed with Lester but he stopped me by putting his left hand on my cheek. "Beautiful, I want you to relax. There is plenty to do there and I want to show you a good time. I know what you have done for all the guys back with their folks and I know this has been an intense few weeks for you. This visit won't be bad; in fact I'm sure you will enjoy yourself because I plan on making it my single goal for the weekend."

I was looking into his beautiful green eyes with neither of us speaking and felt drawn to him. My hand had a mind of its own and I lifted it up to his face. I rubbed his high cheekbones with my fingertips and then ran them through his dark brown hair. I then stroked them down his jaw line and to his chin. He took my hand in his and pressed my fingers to his lips. I realized I was breathing quicker and did not want to turn away from his gaze. But, my luck ran out when the flight attendant asked me to sit up for our landing.

The spell was broken so Les guided me up then pulled me back to his side so I could rest my head against his shoulder. With the moment ruined I felt my mind tear off on its own. What was I doing leading things with Lester? He was a player and fooling around with him would only end in hurt for me. Would our friendship survive if I let things move to far or too fast? Les was one of my closest friends going into this and my favorite Merry Man to work with. I didn't want to ruin that. This had heartbreak and massive mistake written all over it. But still, there was a certain appeal that I could not deny.

As if he knew what was going on Lester interrupted my ruminations, "Beautiful, you know there is nothing you can't say to me. You can ask me anything and unless it is classified I will tell you. I don't need to keep secrets; I don't need to keep you out. In fact, it is quite the opposite. I would do anything to have you move more prominently into my life. Talk to me, don't push me away and hide in your mind. I'll be your friend forever no matter what, but at some point this weekend I hope you will allow me to talk to you about the possibility of us being more than friends."

Wow, Lester had said everything I had desired to hear from a man and I believed him, at least I wanted to believe him. Could everything I'd been looking for be found in Les?

Lester had to elbow me to get my attention when we were cleared to get off the plane. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed us land.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we walked off the plane.

"Yes, I was just lost in my thoughts for a while there and zoned out." I answered honestly.

"You will tell me if any of this gets to be too much for you, won't you? You won't let me make you uncomfortable and not speak up, right?" He seemed unsure.

"When have you ever known me to keep my mouth shut?" I teased. "I promise I'll tell you if something is wrong. Right now I think we're fine. I was a little surprised and will have some questions I'm sure so I'll probably take you up on your offer to ask you anything later." I warned him.

"Good." He affirmed he had heard what I said. "Because I would love for this weekend to be the story we tell people one day for how we came to know we were meant for each other." He said as he began to walk forward without me.

"Wait, What?" I called out.

"I've been watching you for a long time bounce between Ranger and the cop. I couldn't understand it because you were obviously too good for what they wanted to give you. One wanted to change you into something you were clearly not meant to be, and the other recognized how great you are but would not let you in and admit that he loves you. I began to hope a little when you and Morelli broke it off for good. Then I realized something had shifted in your relationship with Ranger and I began to wonder if you would ever notice someone like me – if a relationship would be something you would consider."

He took my hand to help my feet move. "I know I have a reputation for being a player and it was hard earned in my younger days, but for the last three years that hasn't been me. I may flirt a lot, but I am not shopping around for a woman anymore because I have found what I want. I just hope you will give me the chance to show you we could be good together."

Okay, I know we are in Florida but it is hot even in the airport. Maybe it is just me; Lester doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Why is my heart beating faster, and why is my stomach up in my chest? Why do I get goosebumps when Les touches me?

We continued on to baggage claim where he gave me more to consider. "I promised you this would be good Beautiful and I always keep my promises."

Watching him bend over to get our bags from the belt my eyes appreciated the view he provided. He caught me watching him and grinned.

A happy Merry Man, a good week, and a promise for a great weekend. If I survive it I think this grin may become a permanent fixture on my face which would give me a lot of explaining to do in New Jersey. But at the moment I think I deserve a little happy.

I don't see any birthday cake so I guess I'll have to see if Lester can fulfill his promise and give me some happy.

Les winked at me, "I can guarantee it Beautiful!"


	14. Meet the Parents Lester's Style Part 1

_The brilliance of the characters here belongs to JE. I'm not in it for money or fame, I'm just enjoying the ride._

**Chapter 14 – Meet the Parent's Lester Style PART 1**

_**(A/N: Sorry, this story has too much in it to put it all in one long chapter. I'll keep typing to try and get it all out there today, but I wanted to give you the first 24 hours separate from the rest of the weekend. Let me know if you think this path works so far. There is still a lot to cover.)**_

"Gramps!" Lester yelled as we walked out of the airport and straight to the open arms of an older gentleman leaning against a beat up and rusty old Chevy pick-up. This was a car I could feel comfortable riding in.

When the two ended their embrace Lester pulled me toward his grandfather and said, "Gramps I want you to meet my Stephanie. Beautiful, watch yourself now, this is my Grandfather."

I put my hand out to say hello, but was drawn into a tight hug instead. "I could never shake the hand of a beautiful woman. If you are here with our Lester then you are family." He cackled as his hands began to descend my back. Just before they slipped too far below my belt Lester called out, "Gramps!" and pulled me back to him. Perhaps he was just like Grandma.

We threw our luggage in the back of the truck and I was hoisted into the cab to sit between the two men. In such close quarters I could not help but notice the similarities between the two. Although Lester was taller and his muscles were much more developed their body styles were similar. They both shared laugh lines around their mouths making them look friendly and approachable and they both had the same green twinkle in their eyes. For a man of 85 Gramps was in remarkable shape. I wondered if I should be nervous about him driving, especially when he got on the interstate, but Les seemed relaxed so I assumed it would be alright. If his heritage includes aging as well as his grandfather had, then Lester would be sexy for many years to come. Yum!

At that moment both men burst out in laughter. I felt my face flush from more than the Florida heat and realized that last sentence or two was said aloud.

"I am a lot like Gramps which can be both blessing and curse depending upon how you look at it. As for the 'yum' part, you will have to tell me," Lester said around his laughter.

I managed to keep my thoughts to myself for the rest of the ride. When we entered the reservation there were signs and a lot of art around the entrance, but once we had driven for a mile or two, it seemed like any other little town.

We parked in front of a one story ranch style house painted a faded yellow. There was a short older lady with her hair neatly pinned up in a bun, wearing an apron, watering her flowers by scooping an old peanut can in a bucket of water and pouring it directly on the stems of the plants. She smiled at me when Lester pulled me from the truck with his hands on my waist.

Approaching us before we had a chance to walk to her she sat her bucket down and said, "Stephanie, welcome to our home." Then she kissed my check and said something in a language I did not recognize while patting my cheek.

I looked at Lester for an explanation only to see him smiling bigger than I had ever seen. "She likes you," he said when his grandmother turned away.

"What did she say? And what was that language, it didn't sound like Spanish?" I asked quickly.

"She said, 'thank you for bringing love to our home' and she was speaking in one of the dialects of the Seminole tribe. Not many people speak it anymore but my Grandma does and she made it a point to teach me when we came to stay with her." He explained while pushing me forward.

"You will carry the cases in and settle in with Gramps," His grandmother said when we reached her. "Stephanie will help me with the flowers."

I didn't think this was an offer I could refuse so I picked up the bucket to show my willingness to help. Apparently Les had heard this tone of voice before and didn't bother disagreeing either.

"We will go to the side of the house to work where the plants don't have ears." She said leading me away from the driveway.

"You have come at a good time, my dear." She began.

"Yes, Lester was excited about seeing his grandfather for his birthday." I commented to show I knew what was going on this weekend.

"They will have a good time – they are both children at heart. But the old man has nothing to do with the timing of your visit. It was just a good excuse to force Les to bring you down to meet us. I could hear his heart when he spoke of you of late and I knew I needed to meet you soon to see you and read your heart as well. I will get to know you and see if I have a dream about you as a mate for my grandson."

Here we go. It was like dealing with a softer, although equally intense version of Joe's Grandma Bella. At least she hadn't threatened me with the eye yet.

"You want to know why I water the plants this way?" She asked pulling me from my mild panic.

"Yes, I was curious why you don't use a watering can." I admitted.

"A watering can is easy, but wasteful. The water spills and you get lazy just standing there pouring. This," she said scooping another can of water and pouring it on ground at the stem, "puts the water exactly where I want it and where it needs to be. I get to look at the flowers when I am so close to them and when I bend down I breathe on them which passes some of me to the plant. It makes them grow stronger and connects me to them."

Her flowers were beautiful. "I don't have much of a green thumb," I confessed.

"Gardening is not about thumbs, it is about heart." She instructed while removing a pair of sheers from her apron pocket and snipping two blue blooms from a bush in front of us. "These will fade soon so we will carry them inside to enjoy the remaining life they have to share."

With that, we finished our watering and went inside.

Les was sitting on the floor near his grandfather but stood up when we came in the den. He pulled me over to the floor to sit next to him. I was curious why we didn't sit on the empty couch but for once my mouth cooperated and stayed silent.

"You should let your girl sit in a comfortable chair. She is not bound by our silly customs." Grandma said.

"But she always shows respect to those who deserve it at home and I knew she would want to do the same here," Les replied while cleverly explaining why we were side by side on the carpet.

I smiled at him to convey the message was received. Maybe I do have ESP; I'm just not as subtle about it as the Merry Men.

We visited for a while and I had to endure Lester telling them about my most recent SUV casualty. Gramps got a big kick out of the story and was wiping his eyes when we heard the front door open.

Lester got up and ran to meet the beautiful woman who entered. "Ma, it's so good to see you," he told her while holding her in a tight hug lifting her feet off the ground. This family was certainly not shy about expressing their emotions.

I stood up and slowly approached them knowing Les would want to introduce us.

"This must be Stephanie," his mother said while practically pushing Les away once he sat her down in order to get to me. I had to chuckle as the force of her push must have been unexpected enough it nearly made him fall over.

"It is so nice to meet you," I managed to get out before I was drawn into a hug of my own.

"My boy did you no justice. You are absolutely beautiful," She said.

"Ma!" Les complained. "I told you she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. I even call her Beautiful as a name."

"Yes, but that is just her outside. Look at these eyes," She corrected him. "You can see all the way into her soul in these eyes. And, she is so soft," she finished running her hand over my arm.

Les came over and put a hand on my back. His long fingers were spread and it felt with that one touch he was supporting my entire body. I leaned slightly into his hand to soak up the way it felt. He must have noticed because his other hand went to my shoulder and angled me slightly so that I could see his face when he spoke. "You are right, Ma, she is all that."

"Come, we will eat now," his grandmother called from the kitchen.

Les pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit down. He took his place to my left and after Gramps pronounced a grace lids were pulled back from the table. There was a fish dish mixed with potatoes and herbs, some fried corn cakes, and beans that his grandmother had snapped that morning from her garden. I expressed my trademark pleasure with the flavors of the food. They were not familiar tastes or fancy fare but they were delicious in their simplicity.

Gramps was the first to comment. "Boy how do you make it through a meal with those sounds. Why if I were your age, I would have to throw-"

But before he could finish that thought he was cut off by his wife and daughter. "Enough of that foolishness. Stephanie is just thanking the earth for what it has given her to eat. This is a beautiful way to send back her gratitude."

When it was time to call it a night Lester's Mom and Grandmother walked me back to what would be my room for our stay. Apparently it was his room as a boy and it was filled with pictures of his childhood and small tokens and souvenirs of the boy who grew into the man I knew. It fit him perfectly. There was a small twin bed that had a dream catcher hanging from the headboard. I touched it when I turned around to take in the room.

"Silly superstition," His grandmother said seeing where my hand was resting. "We should not be afraid of our dreams; they are how the spirits tell us what they want us to know. Sometimes it is frightening, but it is always important to listen. You will sleep well here and we will talk tomorrow." She informed me before walking out.

"You will have to forgive my mother," Lester's mom began. "Sometimes she takes her role as the head of the family a little too seriously and she comes across like Yoda. But it is clear that she likes you, we all do."

"You said she is the head of the family?" I asked. "Why is it her and not Gramps?"

"In our culture the head varies by family. My mother came from a strong family and as you can tell she is a very dominate person. My father is dear and good and loving, but not exactly what you would call a leader. A great deal of our tribe looks to her as a community leader and she is often called upon as an elder to settle disputes and give her advice. I guess that role in the community carried over to our home too. My father is so laid back that it works for them. But having that model, I'm not surprised to see Lester chose a woman who is also strong. You will match well together, I'm sure of it. Now make yourself at home and we will visit more tomorrow."

I showered and changed for bed into a light tank top and cotton boxers and looked at the pictures on the wall smiling at the little boy in the photos. That is how Lester found me when he came in to say goodnight.

"Where will you sleep?" I wondered.

"There is a chickee in the back yard I like to sleep in when I am home." He explained.

"What is a chickee?" I asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow, it's hard to explain, but it is a straw roofed lean-to kind of structure. It is partially open to the elements on the sides, but covered up top. There is a hammock type bed for me and I have always loved to sleep there when I can. It is like camping in comfort." He smiled at his last comment knowing me well enough to know camping was not on my list of preferred activities.

He then leaned down and kissed my forehead, allowing his lips to linger for a moment preventing the kiss from feeling like brotherly affection. "Sleep well Beautiful. I'm just outside if you need me," He said and then walked out.

I put my hand on my head and could feel the warmth where his lips had touched me.

The next morning I awoke to the feeling I was being watched. I carefully pried one eye open and saw Lester's grandmother sitting patiently on the side of the bed.

"Good, you are awake." She beamed. "We will get my grandson up and take a walk so I can tell you of my dream."

I didn't feel I could say no so I quickly threw on some denim shorts and yellow tank top before slipping my feet into some keds and pulling my hair back in a low ridding ponytail.

Lester was pouring the cream into my coffee when I walked in the kitchen. He was wearing a white ribbed tank top and low riding basketball shorts. He was a vision of muscles and manliness and his eyes still appeared sleepy giving off a sexy bedroom vibe as he handed me a mug of caffeinated goodness.

He noticed me run my tongue across my bottom lip before blowing on my coffee to take a first sip. He grinned at me and his eyes immediately changed to take on their trademark playfulness. "Maybe later I'll give you a reason to wet your lips Beautiful."

Not waiting for us to finish, Grandma announced we would take a walk now.

"I had a dream last night," she began as we walked down the street.

"What kind of dream?" Lester asked sounding uncertain if having her share with us was a good idea.

"A dream of your future," she answered pointing at Les, "and yours" she finished with a finger in my direction.

"You were flying as a hawk as you always do in my dreams." I assumed she was referring to Lester as she would have no reason to dream about me in the past.

"You were free and happy and calling out to the earth. There was a young woman on the ground and she was crying, broken as she watched you fly. Seeing her distress you came closer to the earth to be near her. A coral snake came near to take her life but you saw it and swooped down to kill the snake before it could strike. She saw you but did not understand you were acting as her protector. Nevertheless she understood you meant her no harm and she was not afraid. Again a black snake came near and even without poison she was threatened so you came down and attacked the snake driving it away. This time you landed near and looked at her directly, giving her time to adjust to your beauty and your presence. She reached out a hand to you and stroked your plumage. As she did so she began to understand you would watch over her and as she came to understand who you were she began to change. When I saw her again she was no longer bound as a human to the ground. She was flying with you in the sky." Here she stopped her story.

"Was she a hawk too?" Lester asked like a kid eager his favorite story to continue.

"No, my son, she was too strong to be a hawk. She was an eagle. Although you were not the same bird you are similar enough to live together and different enough to compliment each other's weakness." She explained.

"That is beautiful," I told her in awe of her storytelling but a little unsure of what she was really trying to say. I was no eagle, although I felt her analogy described Lester perfectly. Apparently he was used to hearing himself described in this way as he asked no further questions.

When we stopped walking I realized the road had ended and we were at a wide stream. "You will stay here to talk" she instructed us. "Not every word spoken between young people needs to have elders listening to it."

"You need to be honest with her. Tell her who you are and what you want." She said sternly to Lester. "Protecting her is not the same thing as loving her."

Then she softened completely when she turned to me. "You need to listen to your heart. You are not sure of giving yourself to my grandson. Your heart is caged still afraid to hope. But your heart is too strong to stay in bars. You were meant to fly. Listen to your own heart and you will know what to do."

With that the wise old woman walked away leaving us alone. I turned and thought to myself, "Why is Lester watching me like a hawk?"

"I would have thought after that story the answer would be obvious Beautiful."

Oh boy.


	15. Meet the Parents Lester's Style Part 2

_Same disclaimer as the others…they aren't mine even though I like to pretend otherwise._

**Chapter 15 – Meet the Merry Parents Lester Style Part 2**

_**(A/N: This is the final part of the visit with Lester's family, but not the end of the story. There are at least two more chapters remaining. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and please let me know if the ride is worth continuing.)**_

With that the wise old woman walked away leaving us alone. I turned and thought to myself, "Why is Lester watching me like a hawk?"

"I would have thought after that story the answer would be obvious Beautiful."

Oh boy.

"Why don't we find a place to sit," Lester suggested taking my hand and leading me to some large stones at the edge of the water.

"I hope my grandmother isn't scaring you. She is harmless, but she believes very deeply in the power of dreams and usually relies on them for guidance in major decisions. Still, they are just dreams, you don't need to worry." He seemed uncertain of how I was processing the story she had shared and slightly nervous that it might be too much for me.

"I thought it was a beautiful story, Les. Don't worry." I reassured him.

Silence settled for a few moments and I could hear the sound of the stream.

"Les," I began.

"Hmmm?" he answered with great eloquence.

"Can I ask what she meant when she told you to tell me who you are and what you want?" I pried.

"I told you that you could ask me anything, anytime." Lester moved so that I was leaning against his chest and he could put his arms around me from behind.

"You already know that I was in the Rangers, and I did some pretty intense work." He began speaking slower than normal obviously choosing his words with great care.

"I loved it - the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline of the fight, and the danger of the escape. I didn't just do it because it was a duty; I did it because I loved it. I don't go on missions anymore like Ranger does, where he is under contract and has to do it, but from time maybe once or twice a year I get a call to be a part of team to help out. I've never said no, although I'm under no obligation, so I could. My grandmother always understood this part of me even when my father did not. She encouraged me saying I had gifts no one had and I had a responsibility to use them helping others."

I heard this from some of the other guys and understood as much as I could what he was saying.

He continued, "So it made sense that it was her I came to when the dreams came because of things I had seen, the lives I had taken, when it all became too much for me. I knew I was doing what had to be done, but it was hard knowing I was playing a part in the destruction of life. Even an evil life is still a life."

I knew exactly what he meant. There was a reason I was happy to leave my gun in the cookie jar.

He went on, "The work I do through RangeMan doesn't affect me the same way. On the rare occasion when a life is taken it is because of an immediate threat that has arisen. I did not participate in an intentional plan to take their life. I guess that is why I don't have any trouble with my job in the security business."

"My grandmother always told me I would know I had found my mate when I found the woman who could help take the dreams away from me and shoulder some of the burden I felt when I was called for duty, and the guilt I felt when I returned. It is a lot to ask of anyone and I don't expect a response now. You need to know if you are even considering being in a relationship with me that this will come up and you need to understand it will hard when it does but I would need you by my side. You would need to accept this as a part of the Lester Santos package." He sounded sad when he finished talking.

I twisted toward him in order to put my hand on his check. "Lester Santos, I hope you believe me when I say I know I can't imagine the things you have seen and the things you have been called upon to do, but when I think of those actions I can only find pride for who you are. I am so sorry that you have been forced to carry the burden of that job, but I am grateful that you are willing to do it. I would consider it a great honor to help you in any way I could. I don't need time to process this I know it in my heart and my gut tells me if you would let me, I could be a help to you."

I put my hand on his heart and rested my head next to it. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat was hypnotic. I did not want to talk. I wanted to sit still and allow the silence to refresh me, but I knew I had to step out of my comfort zone and talk about my feelings. If Lester was brave enough to open himself to me then I owed it to him to do the same thing.

"Les, I'm not an easy person to love. At least, that's what I've been told," I began.

He started to object, but I cut him off. "No, this is important for you to understand. You know that I am impulsive, I don't always plan ahead and all too often I rely on my gut and my luck to get me out of situations I have no business entering into. But, I love my job and I don't want to give it up. I've been working hard this summer and I can tell the training is making me better, and stronger, but I'm sure it is only a matter of time before I have another stalker or I blow up another car."

"You've never gotten angry at me when something has happened in the past, but you didn't have feelings for me either." I tried to point out how it might be different if we were in a relationship.

"What makes you think I didn't have feelings for you the last time your SUV blew up, or the last time that psycho broke in your apartment and sprinkled rose petals everywhere? You are not some new fascination for me. I've been watching you over the past few years. I've seen you grow in confidence and skill and I've been so proud. I won't lie to you. When a scumbag puts their hands on you during distractions it is sometimes more than I can bear. Ranger has put me on monitor duty more than once for what he called 'unnecessary roughness' on a skip that harassed you. What I'm saying is that I can't promise I won't be protective, but I can promise I won't get in your way any more than I do now. "

Well that explained why Lester always seemed to have a punch for the rowdy skips or why he always ended up on the scene when one of my cars died even if he did not need to be there.

"My family is nuts – why would you willingly subject yourself to that?" I blurted out at a loss of what to say next.

"You do remember my Gramps trying to grab your ass at the airport, right?" He reminded me.

"I'm not good with feelings, they scare me." I confessed.

"What do you mean, why do they scare you?" He sounded concerned.

"My family expresses their emotions with food, not words or affection. It isn't that I don't feel; sometimes the strength of what I experience is painful it is so deep. I struggle to talk about it because I wasn't raised to do that. Your family is so at ease with themselves and each other. You hug, you kiss, you say what you are thinking. I love it, but I don't exactly fit in, at least not yet." I told him afraid he would understand and agree I wasn't worth the effort.

"I can see exactly what you are feeling every time I look in your eyes." He began. "You can't hide what you are experiencing despite how often you try to visit denial land with me. All I have to do is look into your pools of blue and I see your heart. I could lose myself there if you ever allowed me in," he confessed.

"I have a bad track record with relationships. I don't mean to run men off, but I always seem to." I admitted.

"Who have you ever run off, what in your past experience was your fault?" He said with an edge to his voice.

"Well, with Dickie there was the whole dining room table episode before the marriage was old enough for me to have changed my driver's license to reflect my married name." I began.

"And how was the Dick's inability to keep it in his pants your fault?" He asked me with the edge building.

"My mom tried to explain to me during our knock down drag out divorce that if I had been a little more accommodating or a little more of a traditional housewife he would not have needed to look elsewhere for affection." I confessed my own secret fear that despite how silly it sounded, my mother may have been right.

"Steph, you know I understand the importance of respecting one's family, but I have to be honest with you. That is total bullshit and you know it. You are a warm loving person who draws people to you. You were never meant to be locked up as a housewife and you certainly didn't deserve to have a husband treat you that way. Trust me; it wouldn't take much to round of a group of guys from the office who would love to explain to the Dick just what we think about how he treated you." Yep, we have slipped from edgy to boarding on anger.

"Then there is Joe who was always embarrassed by my escapades over town. He was practically developing an ulcer from our association." I listed as my next piece of evidence.

"Joe! You are listing Joe as a reason you might be damaged goods in the relationship department?"

"Well, I didn't say damaged goods, but yes, that is how it feels with my track record." I said softly trying to look away so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

Lester turned me around to face him. "Beautiful, Joe was getting an ulcer because he was never meant to be anything more than a friend for you. He may love you in his own twisted way because of your history together, but he doesn't know you. He would never do himself the favor of shutting up with his own ideals of what you should be to suit his dream long enough to listen to what you wanted. That relationship didn't work because it wasn't meant to, not because you bear any blame."

It would be so easy to believe him, Lester sounded so sincere. So, I decided to go with my big gun. "What about Ranger?"

"What about Ranger?" He asked with his tone calming down. It's like he knew discussing Ranger could be a touchy area for us both.

"After years of stolen kisses, promises of filling my bed if Joe was out of it, when the time came to step up he told me he wasn't relationship material and he refused to open up and give me a chance. He and I will always be friends, he holds a special place in my heart, but part of that place will always be hurt because he rejected me without ever giving me a chance." A tear slipped out as I told him of my secret with Ranger.

"Wow. I have to tell you I love Ranger. He is a mentor, a boss, and a brother in many ways. I would give my life for him in an instant, but that is one messed up dude. That he would refuse to open up to you is only proof of his own damaged heart, it is no rejection of you. I know the trouble I've had after missions so I can't completely judge him since what he has seen and done must be 100 times worse than my own experience. This may be the only way he can love you, by watching you move on with someone who can care for you and let you into all of their life. I'm sure he will regret not letting you in, but you can't change Ranger. And, it isn't fair for you wait on the hope that he might one day change in the future. He is an honest man; if he told you he can't give you something then there is no way he can give it to you. That man would move heaven and earth for you and to tell you no must have cost him dearly." He explained.

When Lester said that it all made sense to me. Ranger's stubbornness was not a rejection of me, it was loving me in the only way he could and at a great personal cost.

"You do realize that being in a relationship with me means accepting the twisted relationship I have with Ranger, and coming to terms with the complicated set of relationships I have with the guys at work." I warned him.

"I get that. I do. As long as they can accept that I have the role of holding and protecting your heart, then I can handle the love they want to give you in what ever way is right for you. But just to be clear, I'm asking you to be mine and mine alone. No stolen kisses in the alley and the guys would need to accept it one day that you may love them, but hopefully you would be in love with me. The monogomy that come along with that realization would be important to me."

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked one more time afraid to believe it was true. Lester was a great friend, a comfortable friend. Being with him would be like being at home all the time and if it fell apart I don't know how I would put my heart together again.

"I am absolutely sure that it is you I want. I think the better question right now is, are you sure you want a relationship with me? I may be a handsome face, but I'm quite a piece of work." He said with a little hint of teasing in his voice.

I felt the challenge in his tone and the pull of my heart to give myself to him. Lester's actions had shown me repeatedly he cared for me and he could support me as I tried to fly. I didn't know how to tell him so I decided to show him. I pulled my legs under me to sit a little higher and I leaned up to his face. Then I very gently put my hands on either side of his head to be sure I had his complete attention. Agonizingly slowly I eased in to put my lips on his and I kissed him.

I moved my lips tenderly and longingly against his hesitating for his reaction to my forward approach. I heard him take a long deep breath in and felt his arms pull my body closer to his, erasing any distance between us. My right hand moved to his silky hair and my left clung to his strong shoulder. Then he opened his lips granting me entry to his mouth. With my tongue I traced his teeth and searched for his tongue. He willingly met me and we dueled briefly before he deepened his grip on me and poured his passion into our kiss. A groan came from deep in his chest as I pulled back enough to lick his bottom lip sucking it briefly between my teeth before finishing with a final soft kiss against his mouth.

Forehead to forehead we sat waiting for our breathing to return to normal and absorbing what we had just shared and what it would mean.

Les broke the silence by asking, "Does this mean you are really my girlfriend now? You're not pretending anymore, right?"

"Right. I'm all yours. Remember you asked for it. Having me in your life is like inviting chaos in." I warned him.

"That sounds perfect," he responded. "Normalcy is highly overrated in my opinion."

The party for his Gramps was a community affair around a bonfire. There was some dancing by the children on the reservation in their traditional costumes telling the story of the Seminole tribe who refused to sign a peace treaty with the white man even when all the other tribes did. Les whispered the story in my ear as we watched their recreation of the relocation of hundreds of Seminoles to Oklahoma when the government took their land in Florida.

His voice was warm and low in my ear and it was turning me on. Despite the warmth of the fire and the night I would shiver each time he would speak. We had returned to his family's house just in time to get ready for the party and had no opportunity to be close again until he pulled me beside him and snuggled next to me to "interpret" what was being presented. It was caring and sensual all at once and was quickly becoming more than I could handle once he added rubbing his free hand on my side. I was sure one misplaced spark from the bonfire and I would instantly go up in flames.

When the party wound down we walked back home and Les told his family he was going to show me where he slept. In the back yard in the center of the garden was the structure he referred to last night as a chickee. It had a wooden frame and a round straw roof that hung over half the way down the bare walls to make a cozy interior. His Gramps had fashioned an extra large hammock between the two main pillars stretching his bed across the center of the structure.

"Do you want to see how comfortable it is?" Les offered.

He lifted me bridal style and sat me in the middle. There was a cushion under me so that I didn't feel the ropes at all. The sides came up from my weight pressing down the center and it felt like I was being held by the bed. Les climbed in skillfully without tipping the hammock as I undoubtedly would have done. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to spoon in front of him.

There was a light breeze blowing and the hammock had a slow rock to it. That combined with his arms and the comfort of having Les so near lulled me to sleep quickly.

The next thing I was aware of was the familiar feeling of being watched. When I peeked out I realized the sun was up and Les' grandmother was smiling at us.

"Yes," she said, "I knew this would work. I saw you sleeping together last night and I saw it was right so I decided to leave you there. Now you must get up and leave for your friends at your home, but you will come back soon and you will be my granddaughter eagle just as I told you."

She paused briefly and then added, "He is a good man. You will have to care for him gently. He is a fighter and fierce protector of those he loves so you will have to learn to let him love you, but you will be happy." With a gentle pat on my cheek she turned to leave. "Now I can water my plants. They will be pleased to know of all this."

I didn't realize Les was awake until I heard him say, "Crazy old bat, I was sleeping and she woke me up."

We were nearly home when Les asked what I wanted to do when we got back in Trenton.

Then I decided to apply some pressure to see how Les took it. "Well I've met your family so I guess we should set up a time for you to meet mine."

"I don't mind going to your parent's house Beautiful, but remember I called my Gramps down when his hands were getting too friendly. I hope you would do the same for me." He pleaded.

"No, I don't mean my parents, I mean my family. You see this whole 'Steph is my girlfriend' scheme has dramatically grown my family and there are at least five other guys who all believe they have the right to approve of anyone I date before it gets too serious." I reported.

"You mean you want to tell the guys we are dating so they understand what is going on." Les tried to simplify.

"No, I mean we need to set up a meal at Shorty's tonight so they can talk to you about your intensions and be sure they think this is a good idea." I could see him getting uncomfortable.

"You mean if they object you won't stay with me?" He asked uncertain of where this was leading.

"I mean, you are a wonderful man, Lester, and for this to be accepted we need to let them see how we feel about each other and you need to let them know you understand they are important to me and my relationships with them won't be a problem for you." I explained.

That seemed to put him at ease.

As we were walking off the plane he asked if I wanted to call the guys or if he should let them know.

"I'll call Shorty and ask about the big table at the back if you text Bobby and tell him to gather the others. Tell him Steph wants to introduce her new boyfriend to the family and to pass the message along. They will know what it means."

He looked uncertain but pulled out his phone and began typing.

"Done." He announced and then paused. "What exactly have I done?" He wondered aloud.

"You have just agreed to be in the hot seat for me. That single act shows me a great deal of how you feel for me." I said dropping my voice and trying to take on a seductress tone.

It must have worked because his eyes dilated and he pulled me to him to growl in my ear before warning me, "Let's get this meeting over with so I can show you in greater detail exactly how I feel for you."

Great! Just great. Now I don't have time to change and the panties under my sundress are ruined. I think if my life is going to include Les I'm going to have to keep an emergency pair or two of panties in my purse.

"Or you could just forgo them completely," Les offered obviously using his ESP effectively.

We walked out of the airport and saw Tank grinning at us with his arms crossed over his massive chest. "Bobby sent me a message that you need to introduce your new boyfriend to 'the family' so I came to be sure you both made it safely." Tank's eyes cut to Lester when he said "boyfriend" and then he smiled when he mentioned insuring we made it safely. I think it was more likely they sent Tank to be sure Lester didn't try to escape.

What ever the reason I was giddy to know for the first time in six weeks I was not going to be in the spot light and it was Lester's turn to deal with the pressure of meeting my Merry family.

Good luck Les!


	16. The Merry Inquisition

_Although I wish it were different, these characters belong to JE, not me._

**Chapter 16 – The Merry Inquisition**

We rode to Shorty's in silence with Tank behind the wheel. He glanced at me several times in the rearview mirror with a look of amusement on his face but never said a word.

When he pulled up in the space right next to the entrance Tank opened my door before Lester could indicating I should exit on his side. Sliding down to the ground Tank stood in front of me and smiled, his white teeth practically glowing in the moonlight. "This is what you want?" He asked indicating Lester with a nod of his head.

"Yes, I want to have a relationship with Lester." I clarified wondering why Tank seemed so happy.

"Then I've got your back little girl." He stated directly telling me he was okay with it and I knew too that he was telling me he would stand with me if there was any trouble inside.

I was about to tell him everything would be fine when a black Porsche Turbo pulled into the space next to Tank's truck.

Recognizing the driver, Lester was by my side immediately. Ranger climbed out of my favorite car in his collection and walked to us.

Ranger did a barely perceivable lift of his head in Tank's direction and Tank said, "I'll see you guys inside." The traitor left us out here with no back up.

Ranger then turned to Lester and said, "Santos, I would like to speak to Stephanie alone for a moment. We will be inside momentarily." Clearly he was dismissing Lester, but trying to be civil in the process.

Lester looked at me and raised a single eyebrow. He was asking what I wanted him to do. While it was touching that he was willing to risk his life for me by refusing to obey Ranger's instructions I did not want the evening to end so abruptly before we even got to order dinner.

"I'll be fine, Les. Go on in and tell the guys we'll join them in a moment." I told him.

Les took a step closer to me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, clearly marking his territory without pulling the tiger's tail too hard. "I'll be inside if you need me, Beautiful."

"Babe."

"Ranger." See I can do the one word thing too.

"Santos? You want Santos?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to have a relationship with Lester." I responded.

"I knew someone would take you, but I wasn't expecting him. I assumed his reputation as a ladies man would have turned you off and he would not have been any competition." He explained.

"Competition? Excuse me?" I was trying to hold on to my good humor but something in his tone was putting me on edge tonight.

"Yes, competition as in the man who wants to take my place in your life." He stated as though I should have understood this.

"There is no taking your place. Your place was never vacant for someone to fill. You told me we were friends, best friends in fact. Les has always been my friend and you never had a problem with that. Now we are just going to change things so that in addition to being friends we will now be lovers, and we will be the keepers of each other's secrets. He will be the person I whisper my fears to at night in bed, and the man that holds me when I wake up and need comfort. He wants to share his life: past present and future with me. The place Les wants to take in my life is a position you were perfectly clear you would never fill" I spit out. I think I was losing my edge and falling into pissed off pretty quickly.

"Calm down Babe. I just meant I can't see Santos being okay with you having friends, close friends who are men. I think he will be jealous of our relationship and sooner, rather than later he will begin to pressure you to move away from me. It would be a natural thing for a boyfriend to do. I'm just sorry that the time has come so soon." He admitted sadly.

"First of all, I told Les if he wanted a relationship with me he would have to accept our unique friendship. That was part of why I wanted to do this dinner tonight so that Les could see how important all the guys were to me and the guys could see that even if I'm dating Les I'm still the same person and will continue to treat them the same." I began.

"But most importantly, how dare you think so little of me that you would assume if Les forced me to choose between my friendship with you or my relationship with him I would drop you. Have the past few years meant nothing to you? Have I not proven myself to be loyal to you?" I asked with the hurt clearly coming out in my voice.

"Babe." He said as though it were some sort of magic balm to calm me down.

"Enough." I practically shouted. "If you don't have more to say than that, then go home. I'm going inside to see my guys."

I began to turn to the door but Ranger called out to me, "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I came tonight because I know Lester really well. I know he is a great guy and I know he cares for you – he has for a long time. I believe he will be the kind of man that can make you happy and be all the things you need. If you give him a chance I think the two of you will make it. Knowing that just made me question whether you would still need me if you now have Lester to support you. I never meant to question your loyalty just my usefulness." He confessed.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you will always have a place in my life – in the front and center of it. Yes, you will have to adjust to seeing me kiss someone else and knowing that you cannot break into my apartment at night anymore unless you are looking for a free show, but if this girlfriend routine over the summer has taught me anything it is the importance of holding closely the people who understand and support you. You were the first person to tell me I could fly and I will always turn to you."

I'd had enough of the emotional interaction. I had worked myself up for a party atmosphere or at the very least I had looked forward to seeing the guys grill Les instead of me. I had to do something.

"So, if we are clear and okay here…" I said in a questioning tone.

Ranger nodded, giving me permission to continue.

"Then let's go inside. I set this whole night up so you guys could give Les a hard time. If you have any concerns go inside and ask him in front of everybody – make him squirm. But after tonight let it go and trust me, trust us."

Ranger took a step closer and placed a kiss on my head. "Babe, tonight dinner is on me. When you put it like that, this may be the most fun I've had in weeks." Ranger's face had a smile on it and I knew we would be okay.

He grabbed my hand and led me inside to the back wall where tables had been pushed together to form a makeshift banquet table. Les was sitting in the middle with a seat empty next to him and across from him. Ranger brought me over to Les and pulled out the seat next to him indicating I should sit there. He looked at Lester and hesitated briefly before nodding to him. It wasn't congratulations, but it was a public acknowledgement that I had chosen where I wanted to be and he accepted that.

Les spoke up, "Let's get this party started. Beautiful we ordered pizzas for the table and pitchers of beer. You called this meeting so you tell us what we can do for you."

I looked around the table at the guys – at my guys. To my right were Cal and Binkie who were next to Woody. Across the table sat Bobby about to blow his straw wrapper at me. Next to him sat Tank and Ranger. To their right were Vince and Hal and to Les' left sat Zip and Junior. All the guys that I loved at one table was overwhelming.

"I hadn't intended to be the one in the spot light tonight. I wanted us all to get together because I've missed seeing you over the summer while I was training and playing girlfriend to some of your parents. But, in the process of doing that I've gotten to know you well. You have worked your way into my heart in unique ways and I'll never be the same because of the time we spent together."

Zip interrupted by calling out, "After spending time with these jokers we can't blame you for coming back a changed woman."

There were a few laughs and one growl, but I could not identify who was offended by Zip's innocent remark.

"As I was saying," I continued. "I feel like you guys are my family. You are the ones who support me, help me and never judge me. And, since you are my family I wanted to share some good news with you and give you a chance to react to it here in front of everybody. I want my family to have a chance to meet my boyfriend and tell him what he needs to know in order to date me without future interference." I hoped my tone was conveying that I wanted them to get their snide comments, their innuendos, and their threats of what would happen if he hurt me out in the open now so that neither Les nor I had to endure them in a slow steady stream for weeks on end.

Woody was the first to speak by joking, "Well, Darling, I'm touched really but I thought we agreed we should just be friends."

I couldn't help but blush at his suggestion. Les saw my face take on the hue of a sleeping sunbather and came to the rescue.

"What Steph is trying to say is while we were in Florida with my family we had a lot of time to talk and we got honest with each other. We want to try a serious relationship together and we realize if we had the support of our family it would be so much easier. According to Steph you guys are her family, so is there anything you want to say or ask or demand while you have us both together?"

Cal jumped in, "You realize Lester, despite the fact that I like you I would have to seriously damage you if you even hinted at hurting my Angel. You wouldn't get the chance to say I'm sorry or even good-bye before I appeared on your doorstep to teach you a lesson."

"Whoa, big guy" Les said holding a hand up in mock surrender. "Who said anything about hurting Stephanie?"

"I did," Cal responded. "I know you were a player for a long time and even though you had been changing your ways I'll still be keeping an eye on you."

"So when I think of you as a part of Steph's family what should I consider you?" Les asked.

"I'm like an over protective, yet highly lethal father. I have her best interest at heart and would stop at nothing to see that anyone involved with her agrees with me as to what her best interests are." Cal clarified while Binkie gave him a hard pat on the back indicating he agreed completely with what was said.

I looked across the table at Ranger and was surprised to see a full on 200 watt smile. It was a beautiful sight to see him clearly enjoying Lester's unease.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lester assured Cal. "I can promise you I would move heaven and earth to see Stephanie happy and would never intentionally hurt her."

Bobby spoke up next. "Well, what about us? Are you going to give us grief if we want to go out to lunch with her or talk to her in the evenings? Are you going to try and push us out of her life?" He asked sincerely.

"No." Lester responded immediately. "When Steph and I were talking about trying a relationship she was very clear with me that she came as a package deal with her friends. To have her means accepting her closest friends are guys. Fortunately for me those guys are also my closest friends so there is already an understanding of why you are all important to her. I'll be cool with it as long as you respect the fact that we are couple and don't try to push the boundaries."

"Excuse me I'm sitting right here," I interjected. "I am not some tug of war game that you guys can fight over in the play room. If any of you need me, I'll be there for you and if I need to talk to my big brother I'll call you Bobby. Or if I'm confused and need to work something out I'll call you Cal. Woody when I'm feeling antsy and have the need for speed you know I have you on speed dial. Vince, when I'm having trouble clearing my mind and making my shots you are the only one I would call. And when I just generally need help, or a shoulder to cry on I have you all programmed into my cell. The way I feel for Lester doesn't change the way I feel for you."

I was greeted by a table full of smiles. Have I said lately how much I love these guys?

The pizza and beer arrived and Les put his arm around my shoulder when I took my first bite. I looked around the table and realized none of the guys were eating. "What?" I asked.

"Beautiful, we've all gotten used to eating with you and look forward to the sound that comes with your first bite of food. No body wants to miss it so we have learned to wait until you've started before we dig in." He explained.

"Come on guys, you only eat with me because of the sound effects?" I complained.

"No, Honey, eating with you is a total experience. There is the sound which by itself can humble even the strongest man. But then you close your eyes and tip your head back. And if the food is really good your face takes on the exact expression I assume Les here will be privy to without having a plate in front of him." Bobby explained.

Tank cut in, "Alright Bobby, I think she gets the point. We like the way she enjoys her food, now let it go." Having Tank on your side is like being friends with the school principle.

The meal continued in much the same way with the occasional rude comment or suggestion that when I came to my senses about Lester they would be waiting for me. I was on cloud nine. Lester looked slightly green.

Long after the food disappeared I noticed Vince stand up to excuse himself because of an early shift the next day. When he walked to the door I placed a quick peck on Lester's cheek and dashed out after Vince.

"You were going to leave without saying good bye?" I called out across the parking lot to stop him.

"Steph, I'm not good at this. I came tonight to see for myself that you were serious about dating Les. It seems like you are happy so I'm good with it. That's what you wanted to know, right?" He asked briskly.

"No, I want to know what is wrong. You aren't acting like yourself and I'm worried." I stated to let him know I wasn't going to be pushed off.

"Look, after last weekend I had the chance to do some thinking and realized you were completely right about everything you said. Just because my life is crazy doesn't mean it should have to be lived alone. I had decided when you came back I was going to ask you to dinner sometime and see what happened. I guess I'm disappointed that Les beat me to the punch." He explained.

"Vince, Les stepped up to the plate because he knew what I needed and it was the same thing he wanted to give me. I won't deny that you and I had a spark and had things not begun for me and Les in Florida I would have said yes to you for dinner or anything else you asked about. But, you were probably right about how you need some time to get used to the idea of sharing your life including your secrets with a woman. I need someone who is ready for that now. The timing wasn't right for us and we probably would have been fighting over it pretty quickly." I rationalized grappling for anything that might make him feel better.

"That may be true but based on the kiss at the airport we could have had amazing make up sex." He grinned.

"You're okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. A little disappointed, but you're right. I'm probably not ready for something serious and you deserve someone who is." He said moving closer to me and putting his hand on mine. "If you ever need anything, I hope you will call me." He added.

"I meant what I said inside – you're on speed dial. Besides after all I went through this summer you guys owe me." I joked.

At that point the party moved outside as the guys spilled into the parking lot.

Lester came up to me and pulled me into his arms placing a lingering kiss on my hair.

Bobby spoke up, "Now that I see it, you guys actually work together."

There were a few comments of agreement before Woody added, "Not that we won't kick your ass Santos if you screw this up, but from what we see now Stephanie looks happy."

The guys came over and said goodnight kissing me and giving Les a one armed man hug or a complicated handshake.

Bobby rolled down his window as his SUV was backing up and called out, "Are we still on for running at 5:00?"

I turned to look at Les who was clearly okay with me saying yes. "You better make it 7:00; I may not be ready by 5:00.

"You're on!" he yelled pulling out.

Tank was the last to stop by saying he would ride back with Ranger leaving the SUV for Les to take me home. "You did good tonight little girl. Bossman will be okay and you kept our family real happy giving us a chance to be a part of this. I meant what I said; I've got your back. You call me anytime and I am there." Then Tank pulled me into a huge bear hug lifting my feet more than a foot off the ground.

"Can't breathe," I managed to get out as a signal to put me down. Tank laughed but complied and then slipped off with Ranger back to the office.

Les navigated the dark street back to my apartment. We held hands and made the occasional comment about dinner but the ride was relatively quiet, especially for me.

"So," he began once we were securely upstairs in my apartment. "Tell me why you thought you would have trouble getting ready to run at 5:00 tomorrow."

"Well, I have this boyfriend," I started while fixing him in my sights and walking slowly toward him where he was leaning against the counter in my kitchen.

"And your boyfriend won't let you go running that early?" He asked playing along.

"Oh I don't think he would mind it but I don't think I'll be able to." I continued.

"Why not?" He baited.

Closing the rest of the distance and putting my arms around his neck I finished, "I'm thinking I'll need a little extra time to get moving in the morning because I'll be too exhausted to run at 5:00."

Les' arms immediately came around my back. "What makes you think I'll be done by 5:00? I've watched you and wanted you for a long time Beautiful. The things I want to do to you will take me all night long."

Obviously he understood what I meant and felt he was up to the challenge. Now the only question would be am I up to it. I smiled at him as I released the grip I had on his hair and stretched over to pick up my phone. Pushing the number I knew by heart I grinned when Bobby answered, "Hey Bobby, it's Stephanie. No, everything is fine but after thinking about it I am going to need to cancel our run tomorrow. Can I get a rain check for the day after?"

Lester was barely able to contain his laughter knowing that Bobby completely understood why I was canceling.

Confusion took over his face at my closing comment, "If you could fit me in for the afternoon I have a feeling I am really going to need you tomorrow. You're the best. Good Night!"

Expecting an explanation I decided not to make him wait. "Bobby asked if I was going to need his services for a deep muscle massage to help work out any soreness or stiffness tomorrow and I decided to go ahead and set it up. If you think it will take you all night to do what you've been dreaming about for a while I may have a little trouble walking in the morning." I joked.

"You may have trouble, but I can guarantee you it will be worth it." He answered with his face immediately shifting from playful to sexy.

With that he picked me up bridal style looked directly in my eyes and carried me to the bedroom. Before he sat me down at the edge of the bed he asked, "Are you sure you are ready for this? We can take things slowly and just date for a while," He offered.

I pulled his mouth to mine to show him just how ready I was.

Les put me down gently standing directly in front of me. His hands tangled in my hair and his mouth began its assault on mine. Pulling him closer to me I pressed myself against him and judging by the size and urgency of what was pressing back that appointment with Bobby was probably a great idea.

I wonder if he could do it here? I'm not sure I'll be able to stand to make it to the office at all.


	17. Coming Together

_Although I enjoy making them do what I want them to, these characters belong to JE, not me._

**Chapter 17 – Coming Together**

**(A/N: I didn't realize the pun in the title until I was about to post and then the little 13 year old trapped inside me thought it was funny so I let it stand and posted it anyway.)**

_**Warning: This chapter contains smut. If you are easily offended or if you have a low tolerance for poorly written sexual situations then you should skip this part and wait for the final chapter.**_

As Les and I stood pressed against each other I realized suddenly some of the presuppositions I held concerning him were about to be tested. I had known him as a lady's man and a player so the idea of him knowing his way around a woman's bed wasn't unthinkable. I also knew him as a B&E expert, exceptionally talented in the small movements that would gain him access to a great treasure. That piece of knowledge I tucked away assuming it would also work in my favor. In Florida I had seen him be both tender and open with me so it would follow that he would act in a way that would be in my best interest. What I was not prepared for was the effect all of the above would have on me.

I had pushed my body against Les' when he gave me the opportunity to stop and take things slow. I was falling for him and wanted nothing more than to get as close as possible. He had just endured two and a half hours in the hot seat while our friends and co-workers grilled him on his intentions and threatened him if he hurt me. I could understand why he may have felt the need to be a gentleman and give me the ability to slow down and just get to know each other first. But the growing need I felt for him would not allow that to happen.

I ran my hands up his chest feeling his abs, his pecks and his shoulders. I loved the feel of the muscles under his shirt but was growing impatient to remove the cotton and feel his skin against mine. I tugged at his shirt tail but he did not seem to feel the urgency I did to remove his clothes. I decided a more direct route might be necessary. I pulled my mouth away from his delicious kisses long enough to remove my own tank top.

His eyes dilated to a dark color and he put his mouth on my neck near my ear to growl out, "Thank you."

In my haze I wasn't following his attempt at conversation, "For what?" I asked.

He licked my ear from top to bottom and grazed the bottom of my lobe with his teeth. "For getting rid of your shirt. There are too many clothes here." He told me.

"I agree," I began, but had to stop and moan when he sucked gently on the pulse point where my neck and shoulder met. Finding the strength to continue, "Speaking of too many clothes…" I tugged the hem of his shirt up hoping he would help me pull it over his head.

His hand stilled mine instead and he whispered, "Patience. You said I could use this night to do all the things I'd wanted to do over the years I have loved you from a distance and I intend to do them all." His voice was lower than I had ever heard it and his chest rumbled against mine as he spoke. Apparently, the effect his rumbling had on my body wasn't missed as he moved his hands to the black lacey bra I was wearing. My nipples were already hardening and three gentle strokes across them with his fingers is all it took to pull them to full attention.

His lock picking skills apparently carry over to bra clasps as mine landed on the floor without my awareness that his hands had left my chest. He stopped kissing my neck in order to lower his mouth to my breast. He held the nipple of one between his thumb and forefinger and lazily rolled it while his tongue licked and then suckled the other. "Oh God, Les!" I called out unable to get a full sentence together. My panties were ruined, I was quivering in need and he hadn't even touched me below my ribs yet.

Switching his hand and mouth to repeat the same procedure on the opposing breasts he then bit down slowly while continuing to suck at my nipple. Unexpectedly my first orgasm shot through me giving me only enough warning to grab Lester's hair and scream out his name before my knees began to buckle.

Les tightened his grip on me and said, "I've got you Beautiful, relax." Then he laid me back on the bed and ran his magic hands from my shoulder down to the button on my jeans. I opened my eyes and looked into his and for the first time I understood what people meant when they said my eyes told them everything I was thinking. Staring at his beautiful face I could see love, adoration and joy in addition to the arousal and passion. The longer I held his gaze the more intense it became. I was becoming lightheaded when he spoke, "Breathe Beautiful, I can't have you passing out before the good stuff."

"I think we are already doing the good stuff." I tried to tease while drawing in a series of breaths to clear my fogging brain.

"Oh no, you ain't seen nothing yet." Then as if he felt the need to prove himself he pulled down the zipper and lowered my jeans at a deliberately unhurried speed. Casting them aside he stood up and drank in the sight of me. "I had no idea just how beautiful you were, Steph," He confessed. Then he reached behind his back to grab his t-shirt and pull it over his head.

My breath caught in my throat as it was my turn to be amazed at his gorgeous body. He toed off his shoes and socks but to my great frustration left his pants on. Apparently he was intent on taking things slowly and left them on as insurance against rushing our first night together.

He leaned over me supporting his body above mine with his arms and lowered himself to me as though he were doing a push-up. I put my hands on his back and felt a gush of wetness between my legs as his muscles pulled and rippled under my hands. He began to work his way down my torso leaving a trail of delicate kisses in his wake. I felt goose bumps break out as his attentions bordered on tickling.

When he reached my hips he moved to the side instead of straight down as I so desperately wanted him to. He chuckled as I tried shifting to put the area I wanted him to kiss under his mouth. Using his hands to still my hips he shook his head no telling me he would not have his fantasy interrupted with my impatience.

Accepting my fate with a groan he responded by continuing his loving assault down my right leg. He lifted it up and ran his hand down ahead of his mouth caressing and massaging the muscle of my calf. He kissed each toe on my foot and sucked my big toe briefly before working his way back up and over to my left leg. When he finally made his way back to my hips I felt as though I had lost the ability to move from his sweet torture.

"Are you still with me Beautiful?" Lester asked with his gravely bedroom voice.

I nodded my head as my vocal chords and brain could not work together to produce any words at the moment.

His hands came together to trace the delicate material of my thong. Gripping the narrow lace bands on each side he ripped them off leaving me completely naked before him. The sudden movement caused me to gasp and open my eyes to look at him.

His eyes were taking all of me in. Luckily I had gone to the spa in the afternoon before we left for Florida and agreed to have a complete wax. I wasn't sure if I would have the chance to wear a bikini while we were gone but I wanted everything to be smooth if I did. Apparently Lester appreciated my forethought as a sly grin crossed his face. "Shit I'm a lucky man!" He exclaimed at the sight before him.

"Right now, I think I'm the lucky one." I told him finding my voice once more.

"Not yet, but you're about to be," He promised dropping his head once again to my hips. As he kissed the smooth skin my panties had hidden his right hand slid down and began to circle the sensitive flesh between my legs.

A soft moan came from my throat which served to encourage his attentions.

Applying slightly more pressure he moved toward my clit and when his fingers came in contact with the bundle of nerves there my hips shot up from the bed. His left hand pressed against my stomach to hold me in place and he continued his agonizing torture between my legs. I was convinced I was losing my mind when he put his mouth on my clit and sucked it hard. My eyes snapped shut as I screamed a primal sound when an orgasm ripped through me. Prolonging the sensation he pulled back the pressure but did not stop as the waves of pleasure rolled over me.

Just as I thought I would be able to catch my breath he pushed a long finger inside me. I pushed my hips against him wanting more. He rubbed his solitary finger against my upper wall causing the familiar burning to begin again in my stomach.

"More," I said surprised at how low my own voice was.

"More of what?" He asked forcing me conscious enough to form a thought into words.

"More of you," I tried to tell him but had trouble making my mouth work.

He pushed a second finger in me and lightly touched my clit with his thumb. "Like this?" he asked clearly aiming to please.

"More," I pleased.

Thrusting in harder but with three fingers now my hips pushed against him once, then twice and on the third time he pressed harder with his thumb and I fell over the edge once more with spasms of pleasure.

Again he backed off slightly to prolong my orgasm and pulled out completely when I stopped shaking. He crawled up my body and stopped to suck his own fingers when he was lying completely on top of me. "So wet and so sweet" he commented when his fingers were clean.

He rolled to the side and began to kiss me passionately. His tongue fought to gain access to my mouth and I found I could deny him nothing. I could taste myself on him and was amazed that it turned me on enough to feel a fresh supply of wetness between my legs with no panties to catch it.

I pushed against him causing him to fall over on his back and straddled him. It was my turn to live out a fantasy and he submitted to my desire to be in control now.

I licked and kissed his shoulders nipping at his collarbone. When I worked down to his nipple I was pleasantly surprised to hear him moan when I licked and then sucked it to a hard pebble. Repeating it on the other side he hissed in pleasure.

I was shocked at how sexy I felt when he responded to me. I continued down kissing each hard muscle of his packed abs. I skipped his hips and went straight for the tender area behind his knees. I looked up at him to see a slight smile as it must have tickled him.

Deciding to work my way back to his hips I massaged his thighs as I slowly made my way up. Finally I put my hands under the elastic of his loose fitting shorts and pulled. He lifted his hips making it easier to completely remove his pants and boxers. When I knelt between his legs I took a moment to truly look at him. He was a sexy sight. His arm was slung over his eyes bent at the elbow. His chest was rising slightly faster than normal and as I continued looking him over I was drawn to his erection. I actually felt myself began to drool at that sight.

I stroked him in my hand feeling the juxtaposition of the hardness of him and silkiness of the smooth skin surrounding it. As I continued to rub him a small pool of moisture began to build at his tip. I quickly swooped down to lick it off. Amazed at his taste I could no longer control my movements and keep my attentions slow. I opened my mouth and sucked him in as far as I could using my hand to surround the area that simply would not fit. I moved slowly at first but when his hands tangled in my curls I moaned against him and began to increase in tempo.

"Jesus, Beautiful, I can't take much more." He called out.

I merely took that as my cue to increase my attention and used my left hand to firmly massage his balls. No more than two minutes later he screamed, "Oh God, Steph!" and came in my mouth. I held his balls but stopped the movement on them continuing to pull and suck every drop from him. Satisfied I had accomplished my mission I slowly made my way up his chest and stretched out on top of him allowing my skin to touch as much of him as possible.

He ran his hands along the features of my face. "Steph, that was absolutely amazing. I mean…no one has ever…well…I can't believe… you…oh, shit. Thank you!" He finally got out looking slightly embarrassed.

I laughed out loud. The fact that I had made Lester Santos famed ladies man completely speechless was all I needed to know. I felt empowered and sexy and with my new found power I felt turned on again. It seemed wrong after the three orgasms he just gave me to be yearning for him again. I moved against him slightly testing the waters to see how he would respond. When my hips found his I felt his growing erection waiting on me. Apparently he craved more as much as I did.

"I'm no where near done with you." He promised. I had to swallow and take a deep breath to keep his words alone from pushing me over the edge.

We began to kiss again with an urgency that seemed unthinkable based on how we had spent the last two hours. Yet the closer we were the closer still we needed to be. Stopping with his tip at my entrance he pulled back and asked, "Steph are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more," I assured him.

He reached toward my bedside stand for his wallet, but I stopped him. "I'm covered, you don't need it."

"Really?" He asked as though I just given him a great gift.

"I got my shot last week; we're good for three months." I promised him.

He nodded and braced himself again at my opening sliding in only marginally. I locked my eyes on his to see why he was hesitating. "I love you Stephanie. I have for a long time." He then put his fingers over my lips to keep me from responding and allow the words to sink in. He loved me. When he said it I didn't panic and feel pressured to respond in kind like I did with Joe. I believed him and the place in my heart that began to warm from his words told me I felt the same way.

He drove me insane by taking his time moving only centimeters per second. Finally I felt his hips flush against mine and he stilled completely. I thought he was giving me time to adjust to him but when I began to move my hips signaling I was ready he grabbed my hips and said, "Wait." Apparently he needed a moment to process the intensity of being together in this way.

"So tight, so good," He murmured in my ear as he kissed my neck. With one elbow he held some of his weight off of me, and with his other hand he was constantly touching me. It was as if he needed to be in contact with as much of me as possible all the time.

The feeling of him gliding in and out of me was driving me insane. I could feel his heart beating and could almost swear to being able to feel his love for me with every stroke. I had never had a connection like this during sex before. Just as the emotions were about to overwhelm me he slid his arm under my waist lifting my hips just enough to change the angle allowing him access enough to hit my cervix with every push forward. I groaned at the new sensation and could feel the burning in my belly telling me I would not last.

I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades as the sensation became too much. White lights appeared behind my eyelids and I screamed his name only to be drowned out with his voice saying mine. I felt the warmth of him as he came right after me allowing my inner muscles to milk every drop from him. I felt his arm began to tremor from the pressure of having support his weight for so long but didn't want to lose the feeling of our bodies in total contact.

I caught his face with my hands and kissed him. Pouring how I felt into the motions of my lips and tongue and feeling him respond in kind. Tears began to fall from my eyes as we used our mouths to say the words neither of us could speak. I felt worshiped and adored and could only hope he understood my heart as clearly as I did his.

When we pulled apart he used his thumb to wipe my tears. "Steph, what's wrong? What did I do?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, I'm fine, these are happy tears. I'm just overwhelmed at how this feels. Not just the sex – which was indescribably delicious, but the emotions of it too. I can't tell where you stop and I start. I can actually sense how you are feeling and I've never experienced that before. The tears spilled out of my joy for this connection we have." I tried to calm him.

"I feel it too Beautiful. And just so you know, I've never experienced anything like this before either. You are incredible in everyway." He told me.

I rolled my eyes having trouble seeing myself in the way he seemed to.

"I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you if you let me." He promised before crashing his lips to mine.

He tried to roll off of me, but I refused to let him go and so he simply rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him instead. When I pushed up happy with my new position I felt him hardening again. I smiled mischievously at him and wiggled my hips.

"More?" I asked feigning surprise.

"Where you are concerned Beautiful I don't think there is such a thing as enough."

I laughed at his confession fully understanding what he meant. I should be too exhausted to move by now but instead found myself energized and ready for more.

I pulled my hands up and down his chest and stomach applying enough pressure to be a light massage and heard him hum with satisfaction at the way it felt. I continued to knead his arms and neck periodically moving my hips to check that he was still with me. Oh boy, was he!

I reached behind me and fondled his balls causing him to bolt upright and call out, "Jesus, Beautiful you're killing me here."

"What a way to go." I countered with a smile.

He lifted my arms and put them around his neck and then pulled my legs around his waist. Effortlessly his strong arms lifted me up enough to give him access my center. He passed his thumb over my over sensitive clit and it was my turn to call out to him, "Oh God Les!"

He then sheathed himself inside me in one fluid movement and my breath caught at the different sensation this position gave me. He was deeper, if that was possible, and he was rubbing my g-spot with every move he made. I felt my muscles grip him tighter as his mouth moved to my breasts. When he isolated the nipples and began to work them both I could not stand it any longer and I screamed, "Oh Les, so good, don't stop!" He bit down slightly on the nipple and I felt the explosion beginning between my legs. He continued to thrust even harder and then followed me over into his own orgasm. I was holding onto him as though he were saving my life. Perhaps he was. His hands slowly and lightly rubbed my back while our normal breathing returned.

Eventually his senses returned to him enough to move us to a more comfortable position spooned against each other on the bed.

I was hypnotized by the feeling of his hands stroking my body and the fact we had been making love for five hours began to catch up with me. Thank God I canceled Bobby coming over. I was sure my legs would not support my weight to stand much less run.

"Let's just sleep for a bit Beautiful," Les suggested." I'll be right here when you wake up and we'll plan out what's next when we can both think clearly."

I smiled despite my exhaustion.

"What's the smile for?" He asked placing a soft kiss on my face.

"You sound like you're as fuzzy as I am." Then I chucked before adding, "Plus I'll bet when we wake up we won't have to plan what's next." I ground my hips back into his to make my point about my vote for our entertainment after our nap.

"Be careful Beautiful, you wouldn't want to start something now you are too tired to finish." He teased.

"Suddenly I'm feeling awake" I countered wiggling my hips again and feeling him respond.

"I was right, I am a lucky man," Les growled in my ear pushing back against me proving himself to be as awake as I now was.

I may not be able to walk tomorrow but at least I knew Les was capable of keeping me entertained if I was now confined to bed.

_A/N: Technically, that should be the end, but I feel the need to add one more shorter chapter, I'm having trouble saying goodbye now that I've gotten to this point. So if you can handle one more shot we'll finish this story with the next installment._


	18. Epilogue One Year Later

_Despite trying to make them mine, the characters in this story were all created by and ultimately owned by JE._

**Chapter 18 – Epilogue – One Year Later**

The sound of a spoon against a champagne glass quieted the noise in the back room of Rossini's.

Ranger was standing at the front of the room holding his glass to propose a toast. "We are all glad to be invited here tonight to celebrate your wedding tomorrow. It doesn't seem possible that it's been a year since we were all threatening bodily harm to Santos if he hurt our Stephanie, but it looks like he took our words to heart as I have never seen her look more radiant or happier than she does tonight."

A chorus of agreement carried through the hall as Lester kissed my left hand over my engagement ring.

"So please raise a glass as we toast the future Mr. and Mrs. Santos. May all your days be as happy as this one, and may your family continue to grow in love and joy."

The room cheered as Lester stood up to speak. "A year ago I decided to take a chance and lower my defenses enough to invite Stephanie into my life. I have spent every day since then thanking God she was willing to share her life with me. When she threatened me that to have her meant having to put up with her whole family I thought my biggest problem would be Grandma Mazur." A collective shiver passed through the men in the room.

"Little did I know she meant you guys! But you accepted us from the first night of grilling me to the celebration a few months ago of our engagement. When I had to leave on a mission over the winter I was able to go with the knowledge she had family to watch out for her. When she got shot chasing a crazy skip in the spring I knew while I was holding her hand after surgery you were tracking down the idiot that tried to take her from us."

A murmur of pain and frustration filled the room with that horrible memory. They had all become more protective since my partner, a new guy on his first week of field duty at RangeMan, had failed me and not had my back when the skip pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger at point blank range.

At some point they each told me how they felt on that day. The doctor came out to the waiting room and told them they had removed the bullet but it was so close to my heart he was unsure of the extent of the damage and the next few hours would be telling whether or not I would pull through. He then proceeded to tell them I was heavily sedated and they should all just go home as the hospital would call if there was a change in my status. It was Vince that stood chest to chest with the doctor and told him they would all be right there and pushed Les forward informing the doctor he would be in the room with me and someone else would be outside the door.

Three days later when I opened my eyes for the first time my room was filled to capacity with men clothed in black and my first conscious memory was the sound of them exhaling in unison letting go of the fear I might not wake up.

I had tears in my eyes thinking of how the guys each took a turn sitting with me around the clock. These big men were so gentle as they rubbed my legs to encourage circulation and supported my back as I coughed from an infection that settled in my lungs. Night after night they watched over me until I was well enough to go home. Ranger had a hospital bed moved into a larger newly renovated apartment for Lester and me to stay in. I think he intended it to be a temporary solution to my needing someone with me at night, but once we moved in together we decided it was the next logical step in our relationship so we made the apartment ours and never moved out.

I was pulled back to the present by Lester's voice. "I remember the day I decided to propose I wanted to do it right and ask her father for permission first so I met with Mr. Plum who was more than glad to give me his blessing as long as I promised we wouldn't move in with him. But that didn't seem like enough so I made it a point of seeking Cal's blessing next as he seems to be her RangeMan father. An hour and a half later I had his consent but still felt I wasn't done. It took me 2 more days to talk to Bobby, Woody, Vince, Tank and Ranger before I finally felt I would have to call a staff meeting to get to everybody and I really wanted to propose that night."

And propose he did. I had worked a long first day back after the shooting and knew Lester had beaten me to the apartment. When I walked in there candles on nearly every surface of the den. There was soft jazz coming over the speakers and the smell of rich chocolate coming from the kitchen. I hesitantly stepped in the room to see Les in his tight jeans and olive linen button up shirt down on one knee. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I rushed to him. My heart was beating so hard I could barely hear his words. But I managed to squeak out "Yes!" when I heard the phase, "be my wife" come from his beautiful mouth. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up to twirl me around. After he finished kissing me senseless he took my hand and had me follow him down to the conference room. It was full of guys sitting on chairs, on the table, leaning against the wall. I'm sure it was well over the fire safety limit. When Les lifted my left hand and told them, "She said yes," they erupted in cheers and congratulations.

I shook my head to clear the memory in order to hear what Lester was saying now.

"But Steph was right, you guys are our family and we are so grateful you are here to share this with us. To my bride to be I promise you the same thing now I did at Shorty's a year ago. I will move heaven and earth to make you happy and I'll devote each day of the rest of my life to being worthy of being called your husband."

When he finished speaking he brushed the tears off my face and leaned over to kiss me. With his lips barely touching mine he asked, "Happy tears?"

"Ecstatic!" I replied before closing the distance and kissing him instead.

It is hard to believe now that a year ago I was nervous about being forced into training and traveling across the country with guys I barely knew. Now I can't imagine a day without running with Bobby or kissing Cal's tattoo for good luck before going out on a take down.

For someone who claimed to not be good with emotions I was certainly full of them right now. I felt loved and treasured by a room full of people who had proven themselves over and over again. I am not sure what I did to deserve them but I am so thankful for the chance to meet their families and pull them into mine.

Tomorrow my last name would change, but that would be all. I was confident in my Merry Men. Our family was built on respect for what we had each done in the past, support for what we were trying to do in the present, and pride in the dreams we each held for our future. This family, one made not by birth but by choice, was made to last forever.

**The End!**


End file.
